A Virada
by Pris Malfoy
Summary: Gina tem problemas com sua auto-estima, não conhece ninguem no colegio, e vira uma cdf, mas tudo tende a melhorar quando ela conhece o amor de sua vida.
1. A Rotina

Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Gina estava em seu tempo de brilhar com suas notas. Com a saída de seu melhor, e único amigo de lá, passava todo seu tempo na biblioteca, mas tempo até que Hermione. Mas com isso, ela não tinha mais vida social, nem amigos. Desde que terminou seu namoro com Harry, ela parou de falar com Rony.

Todo dia, acordava antes do sol nascer, se arrumava, e ia pra janela e ficava vendo o nascer do sol. Uma cena linda, o sol nascia atrás do grande lago. E era o que fazia seu dia mais bonito, já que tudo que fazia era ir a aula e estudar, e mandar cartas para Colin.

Assim que o sol nascia, ela ia para frente do espelho, prendia o cabelo num rabo de cabalo, arrumava a saia, pegava sua mochila, e descia. Não esperava ver ninguém acordando. Saia da casa comunal ia ao grande salão, e tomava seu café. Quando chegava lá, normalmente encontrava mais cinco ou seis pessoas no máximo. Tomava seu café de forma mais rápida possível, e ia para biblioteca.

Já na biblioteca ela ia para a ultima parte, aonde nem os fantasmas iam perturbá-la. Era a parte mais distante, onde os livros eram em outra língua, francês, e eram livros apenas de poções, sua matéria favorita.

Desde o início do sexto ano, Gina fazia isso todos os dias, sua rotina não mudava nunca. As vezes no lugar da saia usava calça devido ai frio, mas sua rotina nunca mudava. Nos dias de inverno, com o frio, Gina levantava um pouco mais tarde, mas nunca perdia o nascer do sol.

Durante as aulas sabia todas as respostas, às vezes não as falava por vergonha, porém nas aulas de poções, ela nem precisava responder, era brilhante. Não errava uma, ganhava muitos pontos para sua casa, não que se importasse com isso, mas era bom alguém reconhecer seu trabalho, mesmo que fosse Snape. Ela amava tirar a cara de ódio dele por saber as respostas, por fazer as poções corretamente, até as mais complicadas, por fazer as perguntas que nem ele sabia de onde elas saiam.

As aulas de poções, eram as únicas que a deixavam feliz, a faziam pensar, ela já sabia o que queria ser: mestre em poções. Saber todas as respostas aumentava seu ego, e a sua auto-estima, que estavam bem baixas, ficar sozinha o tempo todo não lhe ajudava muito. Mas como sabia demais sobre poções, seu professor se irritava, e com isso qualquer pequeno vacilo dela, como acabar a poção antes do tempo, era motivo para detenção.

Durante sua ultima aula de poção, Snape, lhe fez pagar detenção, e com isso teria que voltar a noite para as masmorras para ver seu castigo. Com isso saiu da sala, foi para sua casa, tomou banho, foi para janela para que pudesse ver o pôr-do-sol no fim do campo de quadribol e fez assim como de manhã, arrumou seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo, ajeitou sua saia, pegou sua mochila e saiu para o jantar.

Chegou ao grande salão, comeu pouco, ficou sentada na ponta, bem perto da porta, como sempre foi uma das primeiras aulas a chegar, e uma das primeiras a sair, e quando estava indo em direção as masmorras, lembrou que esqueceu o pote de unha de morcego que tinha pego emprestado com Snape em seu malão, e voltou ao quarto para busca-lo. Desceu as escadas correndo para não chegar atrasada na detenção.

Na hora de sair da sala comum, ao passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda, esbarrou com as ultimas pessoas que gostaria de ver naquela escola, seu irmão, sua cunhada e seu ex-namorado, ela bateu em Hermione, e com isso ficou aquele silencio constrangedor, mas Gina já estava acostumada com esses esbarros.

"- Vocês podiam começar a agir como se eu não conhecesse vocês, meio complicado por causa da cor de cabelo, mas eu só sou uma aluna comum." Disse Gina.

"- Ah Gina, para com isso." Disse Harry a segurando pelo braço.

Gina ajeitou a mochila mexendo o ombro, arrumou o cabelo, e olhou para seu braço e o puxou. "- Com licença, alunos." Falou com uma voz sarcástica e saiu de perto deles.

Quando chegou nas masmorras, parou em uma pilastra, colocou sua mochila no chão, encarou o teto, e sentiu uma lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto, até que ouviu a presença de mais alguém, rapidamente enxugou a lágrima, e pegou sua mochila, e subiu as escadas até a porta da sala de poções. Então percebeu que a pessoa que antes sentira a se aproximando, estava indo também em direção a sala de poções, e ficou feliz, pois não teria que ir para mais uma detenção sozinha com Snape. Mas quando viu quem era se arrependeu de ter ficado feliz por um segundo, Malfoy.

"- Uau, a pequena Weasley por aqui, e o Snape sempre fala que você é melhor que a sangue-ruim, não vejo como."

"- Malfoy, não começa, e se sou melhor que ela, conseqüência dos meus estudos, não fico por ai agarrada em alguém, e se estou aqui, é por que o professor Snape gosta de ser sozinho o melhor, ninguém pode tentar ser bom perto dele."

"- Ei, calminha ai, cabeça de fogo, menos ego, entre nós dois, o ego só fica bem em mim, por que você nem merece um. E se quer conversar com alguém, tente com aquela aberração que mora perto da floresta, serve bem ao seu irmão" Com isso Gina olhou para ele como se fosse mata-lo, "- Sabe cabeça de fogo, é proibido, aqui ou em qualquer lugar, maldições, você lembra né?!"

"- Bem Malfoy, façamos o seguinte, deixemos que somente o professor fale." E com isso bateu na porta e a abriu.

Snape estava encostado na sua mesa de professor, fez sinal com as mãos para que entrassem, e cruzou os braços. "Eu diria boa noite, mas claramente que não é, tenho duas pestes incompetentes aqui. Bem, vejamos o que preciso que vocês germes façam por mim. Não tenho nada, somente a vontade de torturá-los, então, sentem, e fiquem até meia noite. Até a aula." Com isso descuzou os braços e saiu da sala.

Gina largou a mochila em cima de uma das mesas, e se sentou na janela para ver a chuva, mas logo foi interrompida por Draco.

"- Tudo bem que eu te odeio, mas ficar parada na janela, vendo a chuva é bem infantil."

"- O que você sabe de ser infantil, Malfoy? Você ainda usa o mesmo cabelo de quando você tinha 11 anos, acha que dinheiro compra maturidade? Sinto muito em lhe informar Malfoy, não compra."

"- Até que pra bastante infantil, você tem resposta, impressionante, sua capacidade de pensar, vai além das suas roupas ruins."

"- Claro, venha me sacaniar por que sou pobre, e tenho roupas de segunda, muito maturo." Até que por um instante teve contato visual, e eles logo o terminaram. "- Sabe você poderia se fazer um favor, e ver a chuva também é bem bonito com a lua cheia e o lago."

"- E eu deveria acreditar em você, por que?"

"- Ah não sei Malfoy, seja menos cretino ao menos uma vez na vida, temos que ficar aqui até meia noite, e você não ta ajudado em nada. Veja a maldita chuva ao luar."

Draco se aproximou da janela, mas começou a rir, então Gina o olhou irritada.

"- Eu vim por instinto, eu não sei porque obedeci uma Weasley cabeçuda, você ta na única janela, com a sua cabeça enorme na frente, não consigo ver a magnífica chuva ao luar."

"- Então ta, nesse caso eu peço desculpa por estar sentada na janela, não pela minha cabeça de tamanho normal."

Então levantou, mas com isso, ficou em pé, muito perto dele, e deu para sentir seu perfume, e o mesmo aconteceu com Draco, e ficou novamente aquele silêncio constrangedor, e Draco logo o cortou.

"- Bem agora sem a sua cabeça enorme na frente, eu vi, e é, até que não é uma das piores visões."

"- Viu, você sabe ser gentil, não é tão difícil é?!"

"- E você poderia ser menos nojenta, não acha?"

"- Agora você já não esta sendo mais gentil."

"- Ah, é que eu queria te dar uma razão para chorar de novo, já que chora por uma detenção."

Com isso Gina foi em direção a mesa que Draco estava sentado, pegou sua varinha e colocou em sua garganta, fechou a cara, e ficou vermelha.

"- Sabe Malfoy, eu sabia que ia me arrepender de tentar ser legal com você, mas vi que com certeza não da, você é um mimado idiota, que acha que tudo que você falar é verdade, e que tudo gira ao seu redor, sinto lhe informar Malfoy, mas não é bem assim que acontece, se choro, ou pelo que choro, não vale nenhuma pena sua, e nenhuma tentativa sua de me fazer chorar novamente, então cala essa boca, e não tente ser idiota, você é um sem tentar."

Ao terminar a frase, Gina se viu sendo beijada por Draco, e não sabia o que fazer, se respondia ao beijo, ou seu batia nele, se gritava, mas depois de alguns segundos, lhe deu um tapa, e saiu de perto dele. "- O que você pensa que ta fazendo Draco, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu falei antes? Você é um porco." E botou a mão na boca no intuito de limpa-la.

"- Desculpa, nossa, por Merlim, não sei o que me aconteceu, que nojo, você é uma Weasley, mas tenho que lhe dizer, você estava muito sexy me dando esporro, e ao botar a varinha na minha garganta como se pudesse me matar, eu simplesmente tive que te beijar, foi daquelas cenas de livro trouxa."

"- Malfoy, eu não sei o que é pior, você admitir que fui sexy, você se sentir bem com a sensação de alguém com a capacidade de roubar sua vida, ou se é o fato de você ler coisas trouxas."

Quando Gina terminou sua frase, o sino da grande torre badalou, indicando o horário de recolher de todos, e que aquela detenção havia terminado, eram meia-noite. Ambos pegaram sua mochila, mas Draco foi à frente, pos a mão na maçaneta, o que deixou Gina impaciente.

"- Weasley, sabe isso poderia ficar só entre nós, não acha?"

"- Hm, vamos ver, o que eu ganharia se a escola soubesse tudo aquilo a cima, bem eu não ganharia nada, você perderia meninas na sua vida, não fará diferença pra mim, viva sua vida, e por favor abaixando sua voz não se esqueça que uma das melhores cenas da sua vida, foi com a Weasley cabeçuda." Então Gina pos sua mão sobre a de Draco, e abriu a porta e saiu na frente dele, deixando ele para trás.

- X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X

Próxima atualização dias, 10 ou 11 de Abril de 2008.

Os personagens a cima pertencem a J.K


	2. O jogo

            Quando percebeu que Draco não podia mais lhe ver, colocou as mochilas nos dois ombros, e saiu correndo até a sua casa. Em um corredor teve que sair correndo para que a gata do Flinch não a visse.

"Droga de Snape que fez a gente ficar lá até meia noite." Pensou Gina.

            Assim que viu a mulher gorda, ela lhe fez uma cara de que não gostara da hora que Gina apareceu na sua frente. Gina nem lhe deu bola, afinal a mulher gorda não era sua mãe, disse a senha e entrou.

            Foi direto para o banheiro do seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido, só para tirar o suor, botou seu pijama, que era uma camisa velha do Fred de cor azul, e uma calça cinza de moletom. Como sempre foi para a frente do espelho para fazer uma trança. Quando fez isso não conseguia parar de pensar do comentário de Malfoy. "Sexy eu? Quem me dera, também de saia qualquer uma deve ser sexy para ele. Se me visse assim ele iria rir." Saiu de frente do espelho, escovou os dentes, e foi para sua beliche. Sempre achava impressionante que nunca tinha nenhuma menina no quarto na hora de dormir, já era uma hora da manhã e ela era a única que já estava deitada para acordar cedo devido às aulas. Todos achavam que ficar longe dos pais, sem ninguém para discipliná-los era motivo para festa e pegação pelo castelo.

            Subiu na sua cama, puxou a coberta e se ajeitou na cama, e tentou dormir, mas não conseguia. O comentário de Draco não saia de sua cabeça, e pela primeira vez em meses se sentiu bem consigo mesma, sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, e um menino havia lhe notado, e não era um menino qualquer, era um Malfoy, uma das pessoas que lhe odiavam fora capaz de perceber ela ali, por horas, mas sua família não era, nem Harry quando namoravam foi capaz de perceber tanto ela. Ela se sentia tão bem, que dormiu mais rápido que o comum.

            Enquanto dormia, só teve sonhos bons, o que não acontecia em muito tempo, já que sempre tinha pesadelos. Apesar de ter se tornado excluída isso não lhe fazia bem, ela sentia saudade da época em que andava com o trio que agora odiava, sentia falta do Colin, dos seus irmãos gêmeos que sempre foram os únicos que lhe davam atenção numa casa cheia de crianças, sentia falta até mesmo de Harry, não dele, mas da alegria que ter um namorado lhe dava. Sua vida tinha mudado completamente a um ano e meio, ela perdera o posto de filha Weasley, de namorado de Harry, amiga de Colin, a queridinha do gêmeos. Agora tudo que era, era ser a aluna brilhante de poções, melhor mesmo que até Hermione.

            Quando acordou, percebera que o sol já tinha nascido. Saiu correndo da cama, como se estivesse muito atrasada, para sua rotina até que estava, porém a maioria das pessoas do castelo ainda dormia. Foi direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho, se arrumou e foi para mesa tomar café. Enquanto ia para a mesa sentiu um frio diferente, não era só o clima que estava frio, parecia que tudo estava frio, ai então percebera que tinha dormido demais, pois sempre quando levantava as paredes ainda não tinham liberado o frio da noite para dentro do castelo.

            Estava impressionada, pois já tinha tempo que o sol tinha nascido, estava atrasada, e mesmo assim tinham poucos estudantes pelos corredores, em sua sala comum não tinha ninguém. Viu alguns alunos pelo caminho, mas foi só isso. No grande salão, tinha somente um professor, era o novo professor de vôo, e tinha alguns alunos, mas nenhum na mesa da grifinória, que ela sabia que era a resposta pela festa de boa vinda ao inverno. Ela achava isso ridículo, tudo era motivo de festa, e claro ela não ia a nenhuma, não que não fosse convidada, mas simplesmente odiava festa, motivo banal de tentar se divertir, ou arranjar um encontro.

            Começou a tomar seu café, quando se sentiu olhada, odiava ter isso, saber quando alguém aparecia, quando estava sendo olhada, mas continuou comendo, resolveu não dar atenção aos seus sentidos, mas se sentia cada vez mais olhada, como se não tirassem os olhos de si. Olhou para frente e não viu ninguém a olhando, então resolveu olhar para trás. Quando o fez percebeu que Draco a olhava, mas como na noite anterior, houve contato visual, mas logo interrompido, Gina voltou a olhar para frente e Draco resolveu encarar seu prato de comida. Achou estranho o loiro estar tomando café aquela hora, ainda eram sete e quinze da manhã, ele nunca estava lá naquela hora. Mas nem deu importância, ele já havia lhe perturbado demais na noite anterior.

            Continuou a comer seu café, para que pudesse ir logo para a biblioteca, o único lugar onde sentia que ninguém a olhava, e fazia comentários sobre o seu passado. Então teve uma surpresa agradável surpresa, enquanto bebia seu café, uma coruja cinza jogou uma carta em seu colo e pousou em seu ombro. Conhecia aquela coruja, era a coruja do Colin. Pegou a carta em seu colo, e deu um pão para a coruja, fez um carinho e ela saiu. "Finalmente uma alegria pra minha semana, ele esta atrasado, hoje já é terça, ele me manda carta todas as segundas."

            Gina pegou a carta e saiu do grane salão, mesmo que ainda não tivesse terminado seu café. E foi direto para a biblioteca, chegando lá, foi para sua parte preferida: nas últimas prateleiras. Era meio escuro, ficava entre duas prateleiras, tinha uma mesa comprida, sempre pensava que ali devia ser usado antes, já que tinha uma das maiores mesas da biblioteca. As prateleiras eram a última e penúltima prateleira, era logo no final da biblioteca, a parte proibida ficava do outro lado, o que fazia com que esse lado fosse ainda mais recluso.

            Chegou, tirou a mochila e colocou em cima da mesa, tirou seu sobretudo e colocou em cima da mochila, e se sentou no banco da mesa para ler a carta de Colin.

_"Querida gêmea-Gina,_

_            Sei que você vai me matar, por estar um dia atrasado com a carta, mas te juro que é por uma boa razão. Estou apaixonado. Ta você vai falar que isso não é novidade, mas te juro, esse presta, e sei que ele também esta por mim. _

_            Ok, vou para de falar disso, pois sei que te deprime. Aqui na escola de magia de Portugal é tudo um saco, bela hora do meu pai ser promovido, te falar, não existe outra você por aqui, você não sabe como faz falta sua chata._

_            Mas me conta o que tem feito por ai? Você já descobriu como é a poção para eu fazer o chefe do meu pai fazer ele ter esse cargo que tem aqui, mas deixa-lo voltar para Londres? Eu odeio isso aqui._

_            Amo-te Gina,_

_Sinto sua falta demais._

_Espero resposta ein._

_Colin."_

            Gina deu um risinho, e fechou a carta, pegou e colocou na sua mochila, ia pegar um pergaminho para responder, mas quando viu a hora, tinha que ir para aula. Botou seu sobretudo rapidamente, e nem colocou a mochila nas costas, simplesmente saiu correndo ou chegaria atrasada para aula. Sua aula ficava em três andares a cima, então tinha que correr mesmo. E ainda tinha que esperar as escadas ficarem certas para que pudesse ir, nessas horas gostaria de poder ficar com uma vassoura dentro do castelo. Com isso se lembrou que havia sido expulsa do time de quadribol quando parou de namorar o melhor amigo do capitão, era um dos motivos pra ter deixado de falar com Rony, ele a tirara do seu esporte favorito, em modo de ajudar Harry a se sentir melhor.

            Depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu chegar a tempo de não ficar atrasada para aula, entrou na sala, e se sentou na primeira fileira como de costume. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso, e viu que ainda tinha três minutos até a aula de feitiços começar. Gina não gostava muito dessa aula, pois nunca respondia nada, não que não soubesse as respostas, pois sabia e realizava os feitiços de modo esplendido, sempre acertava de primeira e ficava o resto da aula vendo os outros alunos tendo sérios problemas para fazer com que tudo desse certo.

            Pelo menos ela sabia que ia realizar o feitiço e que teria tempo de sobra para escrever uma carta para seu amigo Colin no tempo que restasse da aula. Quando percebeu o professor já estava na sala, e falando alguma coisa, ele balançou a varinha e desceu um quadro do teto. Tinha varias coisas escritas em outras línguas, mas ela logo desvendou o feitiço, e já estava preparada para fazê-lo, quando de repente o diretor entrou na sala, e a aula foi interrompida.

"- Com licença professor, posso pegar uma aluna emprestada?" perguntou Dumbledore.

"- Sim professor, é claro. Sinta-se a vontade." Respondeu o professor.

"- Virginia pode me acompanhar por favor?"

            Então Gina levantou da cadeira, pegou a sua mochila e saiu da sala com o diretor. Quando ela subiu as escadas e chegou ao fim da porta, o diretor fez sinal ao professor que continuasse a aula, e fechou a porta. Então Gina se virou ao diretor, e ele fez sinal para que continuassem então, depois ela abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo e o diretor somente mexeu a mão com o sinal que ia explicar depois.

            Eles foram andando, e andando, até que chegaram na porta da aula de herbologia, e fez o mesmo processo com a professor, e pediu que o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal os acompanhasse, era um menino alto, moreno, que estava no sétimo ano. O menino também ficou sem entender nada, assim como ocorrera com Gina, o Dumbledore não o deixou falar nada, nem perguntar nada, e eles continuaram andando com o diretor. Ambos desistiram de tentar falar, e só foram andando, foram até o campo de quadribol, onde a turma de sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa tava tendo aula de vôo, assim como nas outras duas salas, Dumbledore pediu licença e pediu uma aluna emprestada. Nessa vez era uma outra aluna, uma morena, mais alta que Gina.

            Ambos fizeram sinal para que ela não perguntasse nada, e foi o que ela fez, os três continuaram a andar com o diretor, sem perguntar, só o seguindo. Até que foram para as masmorras e entram na sala de Snape, e como esperavam, o diretor falou as mesmas palavras, e claro Snape deixou, mas com muita raiva no olhar, até que Dumbledore pediu que Draco Malfoy o acompanhasse, e Gina ficou com raiva, parecia que Draco a estava seguindo. Quando Draco se juntou a eles, o diretor fez sinal com que fossem o acompanhando.

"- Bem alunos, eu já os direi o que estou fazendo aqui com vocês, mas antes preciso da privacidade da minha sala, como vocês sabem, quadros não sabem guardar segredos, e isso definitivamente é segredo."

            Eles continuaram a andar até que chegaram na estatua que leva a sala do diretor, ele falou a senha, a estatua rodou, e revelou a escada, a menina do sexto ano parecia espantada, e Gina riu por dentro, pelo fato da menina nunca ter ido a sala do diretor. Não que Gina tenha ido por criar problemas, mas sim por que quando ela andava com o trio, eles iam direto lá para tratar assuntos do Voldemort, mas como ele estava morto, e não falava mais com o trio, tinha um ano e meio que não entrava naquela sala.

            Quando chegaram na sala, e o diretor pediu que os personagens do quadro, saíssem daqueles seus quadros, para que pudesse falar a sós com seus alunos, então quando os personagens saíram, Dumbledore, bateu as mãos e quatro cadeiras apareceram em frente a sua mesa, e então os alunos se sentaram na ordem em que foram chamados.

"- Bem alunos, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que estão fazendo aqui. Eu já lhe explicareis. Mas antes quero que vocês me digam, a matéria em que sabem mais, e se consideram bons."

            Dumbledore fez sinal para que Gina começasse, e ela logo disse que era poções, o menino da Corvinal falou que era herbologia, assim como a menina da Lufa-Lufa, e assim como Gina Draco falou poções. O que fez com que os dois se encarassem com olhares fuzilantes.

"- Agora vocês facilitaram bastante meu trabalho gente, muito obrigado, e vocês acabaram de escolher sua dupla. Vocês com certeza se lembram do torneio que fizemos no nosso castelo a três anos atrás. Bem esse é um caso diferente, como vocês sabem a cada trinta anos fazemos esse torneio, pegamos dois alunos populares, e duas alunas mais reservadas, e os fazemos com duplas, e damos a eles várias tarefas, e os que acertarem ganham pontos, a dupla que fizer 50 pontos primeiro irá para a final, que será realizada aqui no nosso castelo. E vocês não tem como recusar, então, como vocês tem a mesma especialidade, as tarefas de vocês só incluirá poções para Draco e Gina, e Herbologia para Tommy e Crista. Começa semana que vem. E arrumem seus malões na hora do jantar darei mais uma noticia a vocês. Agora vocês podem voltar ao seu dormitório já que o jantar é daqui a meia hora."

            Os quatro não sabiam se levantavam, se perguntavam alguma coisa, se faziam alguma coisa, ate que Draco levantou e fez com que os outros o seguissem com cara de espanto. Crista, saiu correndo, e Tommy não estava andando normal, o que fez com que Gina e Draco ficassem para trás, mas ele logo a segurou pelo braço, o que fez com eles parassem.

"- Foi você que armou isso né Weasley, um beijo e você já pede para o diretor nos fazer de dupla? Você é louca garota."

"- Malfoy cala a boca, não faço a mínima idéia, estou no escuro da mesma forma que você, não sei o que é isso, e saiba que você é uma das últimas pessoas do mundo que eu gostaria de fazer dupla. E quem ta louco por outro beijo é você, eu vi você me olhando hoje na hora do café, então não encha o meu saco Malfoy."

            Como da outra vez que tiveram esse tipo de encontro, Gina deixou Draco sozinho, e quando não se via mais ao alcance dos olhos dele saiu correndo para seu quarto. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, foi fazer o que o diretor mandou: arrumar a mala. Era fácil, já que ela deixava tudo dentro dela, só tinha que pegar sua escova de dente no banheiro. Foi o que fez, e então trancou seu malão com sua mochila dentro. Então foi para a frente do espelho, vestiu seu sobretudo, e foi para o grande salão, pois faltavam cinco minutos para o jantar.

            Nessa terça todos iam jantar no mesmo horário, pois o diretor tinha divulgado que era para todos comparecerem na hora, ou teria detenção. E como ela já teria seu nome em evidencia na noite, não seria bom junto com saber que faria dupla com Malfoy em algo, e ainda ganhar detenção direta do diretor. Então foi correndo para o grande salão.

            Chegou lá com dois minutos de antecedência, e Minerva estava na porta segurando os outros dois participantes, só faltava Malfoy, e a professora já estava desesperada achando que ele não ia aparecer, então a professora puxou os três, até uma pequena mesa, que estava entre as mesas dos alunos e a dos professores. E ela colocou cada aluno numa dupla de cadeiras, já que as mesas estavam separadas, em uma mesa ficou Draco e Gina e na outra Tommy e Crista.

            Parecia que todos os alunos estavam já sentados em suas respectivas mesas, e comentando sobre as mesinhas ali na frente, os separando da mesa do professor, e de como em uma mesa tinha Draco e Gina sentados sem estar se matando. Então o diretor fez sinal para que todos ficassem calados, e fez o mesmo discurso para todos os alunos que tinha feito aos quatro em sua sala.

"- Bem, eu vou explicar qual foi o critério de avaliação para que escolhêssemos esses quatro alunos aqui. Bem, eu pedi que os fantasmas de suas casas escolhessem as duas meninas mais reclusas do sexto ano, e os dois alunos mais populares do sétimo ano. E bem, vocês devem saber que é razão. Mas o que nenhum de vocês sabe, é que por eles terem as tarefas, e ainda terem que estudar, ele vão ter que passar o tempo livre juntos, com isso, eles iram morar juntos, eles terão uma sala comum, duas salas para fazerem suas tarefas, uma sala para cada dupla, e dormitórios, um feminino e um masculino. Os pontos que ganharem para suas casas, serão multiplicados por dois, e os que perderem também. E agora a mesa das refeições, será sempre essa destacada da de vocês para que possam discutir suas tarefas. Bem, podem jantar."

            Gina e Draco jantaram em silencio, ao contrario da outra dupla que não pararam de falar.  Mas os quatro pareciam estar desesperados com a idéia, e por não saberem o que os esperava. Logo o jantar acabou e o diretor, foi ate o meio da mesa dos quatro e falou para que os seguisse que ele os levaria ate o novo aposento. Durante o caminho Dumbledore explicou que eles não tinham como se livrar das tarefas, nem pedir para algum aluno fazer, no máximo os professores de poções e herbologia poderiam ajudar, com a solicitação do diretor.

            Por parte de Gina e Draco o diretor não tinha duvidas que eles não fossem procurar ajuda, ambos eram bem orgulhosos, e não iam pedir ajuda em algo que os dois eram bons. Já quanto ao Tommy e a Crista ele não tinha tanta certeza, pois não eram muito orgulhosos, e Tommy não tinha muita fama de que suas notas sobressaiam ao seu jogo de quadribol. Já Crista tinha fama de estudiosa. Quanto a Draco e Gina, comentários não eram necessários já que Gina estava batendo as notas de Hermione no sexto ano, e Draco tinha notas menores somente que Hermione em algumas matérias.

            Todos já estavam começando a achar que aquilo era uma brincadeira do diretor, pois já estavam no quinto andar, e nada dele mostrar os novos aposentos a eles. Quando chegaram ao sexto andar do castelo, o diretor parou. Olhou para os lados, e fez sinal para que os alunos parassem.

"- É eu tenho que falar, a porta que vocês vão ver daqui a pouco, somente vocês e eu seremos capaz de vê-la então, não adianta nem tentarem trazer companhia pois ela não será capaz de ver a porta, muito menos de entrar no quarto. Então sem gracinha. Assim como todos os outros alunos vocês tem hora para recolher. Continua sendo meia noite, e como Flinch não tem como estar em muitos andares a mesmo tempo, quem ira controlar vocês nesse aspecto, é um dos quadros. Bem então boa noite alunos, e amanhã vocês já terão suas tarefas. Boa sorte."

            O diretor saiu e todos eles foram até a porta branca que estava a direita deles. Tommy abriu a porta. Eles nunca iam falar que atrás daquela porta feia tinha um cômodo tão lindo. Tinha uma sala bem aconchegante, e quatro portas. A sala era quadrada, então em um lado tinha a porta de entrada, no lado direito (vendo o quarto quando se entra nele) tinha duas portas, uma escrita: meninas, e na outra porta talhado o símbolo de herbologia, na parede em frente a essa parede, tinham as portas exatamente em freta as portas do outro lado. Em frente a porta do quarto das meninas ficava a porta do quarto dos meninos, e em frente a porta com o símbolo de herbologia tinha a porta com o símbolo de poções.

            Gina foi ver a sala de poções junto com Draco, a sala era branca e marrom, tinham uma estante enorme, com vários ingredientes para poções, tinha vários utensílios, Gina ficou louca, com tanta coisa que eles tinham colocado no quarto, porém a parte de livros não era muito vasta, o que ela imaginou ser para não dar ajuda a eles. Já Draco não ficou tão impressionado, já que ate mesmo a sua parte de estudo em sua mansão tinha mais utensílios que aquele quarto.

            Quando saíram do quarto de poções tentaram ver o quarto de herbologia, mas ele não abria para eles. Então eles foram em direção ao sofá que em frente a ele tinha uma mesinha com um tapete em baixo, e em frente a ela tinha uma lareira. Em cima da mesa, tinha dois pergaminhos, um destinado ao Tommy e Crista, e outro destinado a eles. Gina viu primeiro.

"- Malfoy, tem uma mensagem aqui para gente. Vem ler."

"- Lê primeiro, e depois me passa. Vou colocar minha roupa de dormir enquanto isso, você deve ter problemas para ler."

"- Você nem merece resposta Malfoy."

            Draco entrou no quarto dele, e deixou Gina sozinha na sala, sentada no sofá, então ela resolveu ler o papel.

_"Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy,_

_ A tarefa de vocês lhe será entregue amanhã, durante a hora do café, então não o faltem e vocês são esperados juntos no café para que sua tarefa lhe seja entregue.Amanhã o café será oficial, então todos os alunos estarão presente as oito da manhã, assim como vocês.Aproveitem a comodidade da sua nova casa._

_Boa noite._

_Albus__ Dumbledore."_

            Quando Gina terminou de ler o papel ele pegou fogo, e ela simplesmente odiou, agora tinha que esperar o Draco sair do quarto dele, para ela explicar o que tinha na mensagem. Como estava cansada resolveu deitar no sofá para esperar o menino. Depois de meia hora Draco saiu do quarto, e viu a cena de Gina dormindo no sofá esperando por ele, ficou sem saber se a acordava ou não. Foi até ela, e se sentou na mesinha, e ficou observando a ruiva dormir. "Por Merlim, olha parece um anjo, parece a pessoa mais pura dormindo, ela ate possui um sorriso na hora que dorme, e até fica bonita." Quando Draco se viu pensando essas coisas, sacudiu Gina a acordando com um susto.

            Gina acordou num susto só que quase caiu do sofá, mas Draco a segurou e começou a rir. Foi então que Gina levou outro susto, mas um bom dessa vez. Draco dormia so com uma calça, então estava ela toda apoiada no menino, e ele sem camisa, mostrando seu corpo definido pelos treinos de quadribol, quando viu o que estava pensando ficou roxa, o que fez Draco achar graça, pois ele viu o olhar da Gina para sua barriga e braços.

"- É, a mensagem pegou fogo assim que eu acabei de ler. Ai estava aqui te esperando para lhe falar, que nela estava escrito que pegaremos a tarefa amanhã durante o café, e que todos os alunos tem que chegar para ele as oito da manhã, então boa noite." Quando terminou de falar Gina fez cara de que agradecia a ele por ter lhe segurado, e saiu em direção a seu quarto.

"- Weasley, obrigada por me esperar." Disse Draco indo em direção a porta do quarto dele.

"- De nada, Malfoy"

            Eles foram para seus respectivos quartos e dormiram. Gina acordou no dia seguinte na hora do nascer do sol, e já estava estranhando seu comportamento, tinha perdido seu relógio biológico, não estava mais acordando sozinha as cinco da manhã. Foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e se arrumar, as sete e quinze estava saindo do quarto para ir tomar café.

            Foi descendo as escadas calmamente, pois ainda tinha bastante tempo, e viu o castelo cheio de alunos pelo corredor naquela hora, o que nunca acontecia. E muitos desses alunos a olhavam e faziam comentários sobre ela. "É, as pessoas tão me notando agora, droga, droga de torneio. Quero voltar a minha vida normal."

            Quando chegou no grande salão, estava exatamente como na noite anterior, Tommy e Crista já estavam lá, e estavam a espera de Draco, mas assim como ontem, ele logo chegou e foram os quatro para suas mesinhas. Até que Dumbledore levantou e pediu o silêncio de todos.

"- Bem alunos, como vocês sabem estamos tentando escrever uma dupla no torneio que acontecerá depois do natal. Eu peço que nenhum de vocês tentem ajudar esse quatro alunos aqui a minha frente, eles tem que saber realizar as tarefas sozinhos, sem ajuda de ninguém. Então, ai esta suas tarefas. Boa sorte."

            Quando o diretor terminou de falar, um pergaminho caiu em cada mesa, Draco e Gina rapidamente pegaram o seu e o leram.

"Ah não, essa poção não." Disseram os dois juntos.

- X – X - X - X - X – X – X – X – X – X –X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X - X - X - X – X – X – X – X – X –X – X – X – X – X - X

Próxima atualização dia 13/04/2008

Os personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K., tirando o Tommy e a Crista.


	3. Um mergulho

            Draco e Gina não podiam acreditar que aquela poção havia sido escolhida, era muito complicada: a poção da mentira. A pessoa que a bebesse só falaria mentira por três horas se a tomasse, porém para fazê-la era necessário ficar três horas mexendo direto, e essa era a parte mais fácil.

            E fora que os ingredientes dela não eram tão fáceis de se encontrar, e como Draco já previa não tinham naquela pequena instante do quarto. Olharam para o lado e viram as caras do Tommy e da Crista, de que não era de muitos amigos encarando o papel.

"- Bem Malfoy, ao menos não ta fácil para eles também."

"- Você realmente que tentar fazer a poção da mentira? A gente vai ter que ir na floresta proibida procurar coisas, a não ser que eu consiga ir na minha casa para buscar os itens, e eu sei que aqui na floresta o Snape tem essas coisas."

"- Sim eu sei, o esconderijo dele fica na parte perto da cachoeira, a gente tem que ir ainda de dia, a gente pode ir lá assim que sair daqui, já que ele vai estar dando aula, não vai estar lá."

"- Sabe Weasley, não creio que sera tão fácil assim. Dumbledore com certeza pensou nisso, que nos íamos querer ir lá. Sabe Snape, tem outro esconderijo, mas é muito arriscado, é lado que o diretor quer que a gente vá"

"- Ele tem outro? Todas essas vezes que fui na floresta proibida sozinha foi a toa, tem outro?"

"- Weasley, pára, o outro esconderijo dele fica dentro do grande lago. É muito arriscado ir lá por causa das sereias e mais."

"- Ué, se nós dois formos não fica tão arriscado assim, é só a gente tomar conta um do outro, eu não sei se é muito confiável confiar minha vida assim a você, mas eu sei que você pensaria duas vezes antes de deixar uma me matar, já que você não conseguiria ficar muito tempo vivo lá dentro sozinho."

"- Bem que seria legal ver uma serei te matando, mas você tem razão, eu não deixaria, no outro minuto eu estaria morto, por isso que a gente não pode fazer isso. E fora que não respiramos de baixo da água Weasley."

"- Eu sei um feitiço que serve para isso."

"- Sabe?"

"- Sim Malfoy, se você passasse menos tempo namorando por ai, e mais tempo lendo livros em francês você também saberia."

"- Sabe Weasley, eu não sei se isso foi um pedido de encontro comigo, ou se você realmente gosta de ser solitária."

"- Malfoy, termina logo seu café, a gente tem que começar ela hoje, se quisermos entrega-la na segunda, ou seja, precisamos de roupa de banho. Estou indo para o quarto trocar de roupa, me acompanha?"

"- Weasley estamos sendo muito simpáticos um ao outro, vai logo peste, eu já te encontro."

            Gina deu um risinho e saiu da mesa. E foi correndo para o quarto, ela não iria perder aula já que tinha a manhã toda livre nas quartas-feiras, mas queria ter tempo de responder a carta do Colin ainda naquela manhã.

            Chegou no quarto e viu Tommy e Crista se agarrando no sofá, e ficou completamente sem graça, mas estava com pressa, então nem ligou. Já tinha colocado seu maio na parte de baixo, mas estava de costas para porta, seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, e estava com as costas nua,pois estava tirando seu sutiã quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto.

"- Crista fecha a porta por favor."

"- Ta Weasley, quando ela soltar a língua dela da do Tommy, eu peço pra ela fechar a porta."

            Gina ficou roxa, pegou a toalha que estava na frente dela, tampou os seios e virou para Draco.

"- Você não viu nada né?" Disse ela completamente vermelha.

"- Eu vi que você tem uma pintinha nas costas, mas nada que eu já não tenha visto em outra menina antes. Anda logo Weasley."

            Ao terminar a frase Draco saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, então Gina terminou de se arrumar, e saiu do quarto com sua mochila. E com isso Draco ficou encarando a mochila.

"- Você sabe andar sem esse troço velho caindo aos pedaços?"

"- A gente vai precisar de toalhas, e não é uma boa idéia eu sair com as toalhas na mão"

"- Mas para que as toalhas, idiota? É algum tipo de supertição"

"- Nada Malfoy, mas bem, te encontro no lago, se formos juntos vão suspeitar, sabe aquela parte do lago onde ninguém fica?"

"- A parte de namoro?"

"- Sim, a parte de namoro, é a parte mais reclusa, me encontre lá."

            Com isso Gina saiu andando na outro direção em que Draco ia, e no caminho foi se perguntando se ele realmente ia aparecer, ou ia deixar ela fazendo papel de idiota. Como de esperado ela chegou antes que ele, porém ele chegou dez minutos depois.

"- Malfoy você não queria demorar um pouco mais?"

"- Ah para, eu vim não vim? Então não reclama."

"- Simpatia em pessoa você, vai tira a camisa logo."

"- Hm, assim eu não consigo amor, preciso de mais carinho, e mandona não faz seu tipo."

"- Malfoy, eu preciso da sua garganta livre para eu fazer o feitiço dar certo, e sua camisa é de gola, então tira, ate por que você vai entrar no lago mesmo."

            Draco tirou a camisa como Gina mandou, e ela ficou se controlando para não admirar o corpo do menino a sua frente. Mas ela não conseguiu por muito tempo, e quando se viu já estava pensando besteira. "Quantos abdominais ele faz por dia? Da pra lavar roupa ali." Então Gina apontou a sua varinha para a garganta dele, e uma luz roxa saiu de sua varinha.

            Draco sentiu sua garganta fechando, e rapidamente colocou a mão na garganta, começou a se sentir sem ar, e caiu de joelhos na grama, até que Gina colocou suas mãos sobre a dele, e fez com que ele parasse de apertar sua própria garganta.

"- Eu deveria ter te avisado da falta de ar temporária que da, mas juro que você não vai morrer, mas você tem que tirar a mão daí, vai abrir um buraco, então tira a mão. Aqui, vai doer mais daqui a pouco, aperta minha mão, pois vai doer muito."

            Com isso ele a xingava mentalmente, como poderia ficar pior do que a sensação de estar morrendo sem ar. Até que ele percebeu que a dor ficava pior, ele estava sentindo sua pele rasgar. Ele fez como ela mandou, e começou a apertar as mãos dela com toda sua força.

            Gina não sabia se reclama da dor que sentia em sua mão, ou se deixava ele daquele jeito, pois sabia que doía mesmo, até que uma lagrima de dor caiu do olho dela, ele realmente estava apertando forte. Quando esta lagrima estava chegando ao queixo dela, ele limpou. De tanta dor ela nem percebeu que ele havia parado de apertar sua mão.

"- Desculpa Weasley, mas você poderia ter largado, ou avisado que ia doer tanto."

"- Eu não podia largar, me senti culpada por não avisar. E ver sua cara de medo da morte valeu."

            Gina massageava suas mãos por causa da dor que sentira antes, Draco apertou bastante, mas não tinham muito tempo então e tirou a blusa, deixando seu maio a vista. Pegou sua varinha e apontou a si mesma.

"- Ué Weasley, não quer que eu faça?"

"- Sabe Malfoy, eu até te explico depois, é mais complicado do que parece, e tem que pensar em muitas coisas juntas, só não me deixe cair na água antes da hora."

            Logo depois de alguns segundos saiu a luz roxa da varinha de Gina, e ela logo começou a sentir a sensação de que tinha alguém lhe sufocando, o ar foi faltando, parecia que ia morrer, e assim como Draco caiu de joelhos a beira da água, então Draco a segurou, e assim como ele, ela pegou a mão dele e foi apertando, e a sensação de carne rasgando foi aumentando. Gina gritava com toda sua força, mas a voz não era capaz de sair devido ao rasgo que estava tendo. Até que do nada a dor parou, significava que o rasgo estava completo, e que podiam respirar de baixo d´água.

"- Agora podemos entrar na água?"

"- Sim podemos, mas tempos que esconder as mochilas. Faça isso Malfoy, enquanto eu vou fazer o feitiço na minha mão para que de nenhum jeito a varinha caia da nossa mão, se isso acontecer, estaremos mortos."

            Quando terminou de falar Gina falou um feitiço, e uma membrana saiu de seus dedos e grudou na varinha, fazendo com que ela não pudesse soltar, nem se quisesse ela não tinha mais controle. E no mesmo instante Draco transformou as mochilas em rochas. E eles foram em direção a água.

"- Weasley, você nunca entrou nesse lago, então faça o que eu te falo, se não a gente não vai voltar a superficie de novo, por nada, ouviu, por nada, solte a minha mão, agora, como sua varinha está na mão direita, coloque a minha na minha mão esquerda, assim poderemos ter mãos compatíveis livres."

"- Tá Malfoy, no mesmo caso, não solte a minha mão."

            Então Gina lançou o feitiço na mão esquerda de Draco, e a membrana saiu de entre seus dedos e assim que ela ficou completa eles entraram na água, assim que mergulharam eles deram as mãos. Eles apertavam tanto, pois sabiam que aquilo poderia ser fatal.

            Gina simplesmente batia os pés, já que era Draco que sabia o caminho, ele praticamente a puxava, não que ele estivesse fazendo muito esforço, mas numa certa hora ele iria cansar. Estavam nadando em direção ao fundo, até que Gina viu algo, e parou de nadar, e puxou Draco para si.

"- Eu vi algo. Pára."

"- Nós podemos falar de baixo d´água?"

"- Só quem tem esse feitiço que fiz pe capaz de entender, mas não é isso Malfoy, algo passou por nós, eles estão nos seguindo."

"- Eu sei, tem muito tempo, mas eles ainda não nos atacaram, então calma."

"- Calma Malfoy? Isso é invasão, é melhor darmos um tempo."

"- Se dermos um tempo seremos..."

            Quando ia terminar a frase, uma sereia puxou o pé de Gina, mas eles se seguravam forte, então Draco lançou um feitiço que fez com que a sereia largasse Gina. Então ele puxou Gina para si. Ela estava com cara de medo,afinal se a sereia tivesse conseguido a tirar da mão de Draco, ela estaria morta. Sereias não eram do tipo muito amistosas,ainda mais que Dumbledore não havia lhes avisado que alguém ia entrar no lago.

"- Vamos logo Weasley, isso foi só um aviso."

            Então continuaram nadando para o fundo, e sempre que viam uma sereia de longe, lançavam o feitiço e isso assustava elas, e nao tiveram mais nenhum encomodo, até que depois de uns quinze minutos nadando eles viram uma porta no chão.

"- Ali é o esconderijo do Snape, mas pelo visto não tem espaço para nós dois, você entra e eu fico de guarda Weasley, mas ande logo, qualquer minuto a mais aqui é muito perigoso."

"- Pode deixar Malfoy, eu sei o que estamos procurando, não vou demorar."

            Eles nadaram até a porta, e Gina a abriu, e ficou pasma, ali no fundo do lago tinha um esconderijo cheio de ingredientes raros. Quando entrou no quartinho, ela mal cabia nele, e Snape tinha feito um feitiço para que quando a porta se abrisse não entrasse água. Ela pegou um pouco de tudo que precisava, e guardou na bolsinha que estava carregando na sua cintura.

            Ao sair do quartinho, fechou a porta, e a primeira coisa que fez foi segurar a mão de Draco, estava morrendo de medo, já haviam sido atacados uma vez antes, e ficaram parados agora por pelo menos um minuto, era quase assinar em baixo da própria sentença de morte.

            Draco apertou bastante sua mão, e foram nadando em direção a luz do sol. Os dois já estavam muito cansados, pois além de estarem embaixo d´água por pelo menos meia hora, ainda tinham que estar prestando muita atenção, pois qualquer pequeno vacilo podia custar a vida de um dos dois, ou até mesmo dos dois. Quando estavam quase vendo o céu, Draco avistou uma sereia chegando bem perto de Gina e a puxou para si, mas a puxou muito para si, e acabaram se abraçando, e quando Gina viu atrás de Draco tinha duas sereias, os dois lançaram os feitiços.

            Mas para que o feitiço que Gina lançou não pegasse em Draco, ela precisou abraçar mesmo ele, colocou sua mão esquerda em seu pescoço, e sua mão direita ficou apoiada no ombro dele para que pudesse lançar o feitiço. Já Draco colocou sua mão direita na cintura dela, para que pudesse segura-la, e sua mão esquerda estava encostada nas costas dela para que pudesse lançar o feitiço na sereia que estava a sua direita.

            Assim que os dois feitiços foram lançados as três sereias saíram de perto deles, e eles perceberam como estavam, ficaram sem graça, então Draco colocou as duas mãos na cintura de Gina, e a afastou de si, e deram as mãos e continuaram indo a margem. Até que chegaram, e sairam do lago rapidamente.

            Assim que chegaram ao solo sentiram um frio muito forte, e Draco logo fez com que as mochilas deixassem de ser rochas, então Gina correu para a sua, e pegou uma toalha para si, e outra para Draco.

"- Viu o por que da mochila Malfoy. Vai se seca ai, temos que começar a fazer a poção."

"- Até que você pensa, mas vai desfaz o feitiço da minha garganta preciso ir para aula. E você começa a poção sem mim, minha aula acaba no almoço, te encontro logo depois do almoço."

"- É dessa vez eu vou te avisar, doí também para desfazer o feitiço, você vai sentir sua pele sendo costurada, e vai sair água pelo seu nariz, já que seu pulmão está cheio dela, você vai se sentir afogando, mas passa rápido. Minha mão está aqui se você precisar."

            Draco fez sinal para que ela continuasse logo, entao foi o que ela fez, primeiro ela tirou as membranas da mão dele, e depois tirou a membrana da mão dela, e apontou a varinha para o buraco que estava na garganta dele, e uma luz roxa saiu dela. Assim que a luz roxa encostou no buraco, Draco fez uma cara péssima de dor, e fazia movimentos de que ia vomitar, e logo depois caiu na grama, e Gina o acompanhou, ela não podia deixar que ele colocasse a mão no furo, se não isso ia deixar marcas.

            Quando Draco achou que a dor de ter sua pele costurada ia ser o fim, começou a vir a sensação de estar morrendo sem ar, e afogado, ate que sem sua vontade toda a água começou a sair pelo seu nariz, que estava ardendo. Quando isso aconteceu Gina se sentou no chão ao lado dele, e ficou segurando sua cabeça para que ele realmente não se afogasse na água que estava saindo. E logo a água parou de sair, e ele parou de sentir dor.

"- Malfoy, quando a água começar a sair do meu nariz, por favor, faça com que minha cabeça fique reta, se não eu realmente vou me afogar."

            Gina apontou sua varinha ao furo que estava no seu pescoço, e assim que a luz roxa encostou nele, ela começou a sentir como se uma agulha estivesse costurando sua pele novamente. Era como levar pontos sem anestesia. E assim que o último ponto foi feito, seu pulmão começou a se contorcer, e a água que estava nele começou a sair pelo seu nariz. Assim que a primeira gota de água saiu, Draco ajoelhou ao seu lado, e ficou segurando seu rosto. Gina olhou para ele, e os dois ficaram se encarando, Gina fazia olhar de dores, pois no momento sentia que seu corpo não estava recebendo o ar necessário e que no lugar de ar estava respirando água. Mas logo a água parou de sair, e seu pulmão voltou ao normal.

            Mas quando a água parou de sair Draco ainda não tinha soltado seu rosto, e eles ainda se encaravam com o olhar. Então Gina colocou sua mão sobre a dele, e quando isso aconteceu, Draco olhou para as mãos juntas e soltou o rosto de Gina.

"- Weasley te encontro no almoço, e obrigado por não me deixar morrer lá embaixo e aqui em cima."

"- De nada Malfoy, e obrigada por não ter me deixado morrer também. Até o almoço."

            Enquanto Draco ia colocando a blusa e a calça Gina, também vestia sua blusa e saia, e começou a pensar o que seria se alguém visse aquela cena, os dois no ponto de namoro vestindo suas roupas. Então começou a rir por dentro, pois isso seria motivo pra muita menina ficar com inveja, afinal para quem visse aquilo não acreditaria que era por que tinham entrado no lago, na visão dos outros ela teria ficado com os dois meninos mais cobiçados do colégio: Draco e Harry.

            Quando Gina terminou de se arrumar, Draco ainda não tinha nem fechado a blusa ainda, então, ela sugeriu que fosse primeiro antes que alguém visse os dois saindo juntos de lá, mas para disfarçar, ela foi por dentro da floresta, e falou para que ele fosse pela margem do rio.

            Gina estava com medo de andar pela floresta proíbida, pelo fato de que estava carregando dentro da sua mochila itens roubados do esconderijo de Snape. E logo começou a pensar, de como Draco sabia daquele esconderijo, afinal Gina sabia o da floresta por que havia seguido Snape uma vez, quando ainda existia a ordem. Mas logo esse pensamento foi interrompido quando se lembrou da cena no lago, eles tinham ficado abraçados, e nenhum deles se matou, e ele a salvou mais de uma vez, talvez de fato ele não fosse ruim, talve ele realmente não tenha virado um comensal e fosse o próprio risco de que a guerra pudesse voltar graças a ele, e ele nem tinha a marca.

            Ele parecia frio o bastante para xingar e deixar a vida dos outros ruins, mas ela realmente não achava que ele era capaz de matar, ou até mesmo virar o líder dos comensais, até por que a maioria deles estava presa, os que não estavam presos estavam mortos.

            Gina foi para o novo quarto, precisava tomar um banho, estava morrendo de frio, e ainda faltava muito tempo para sua aula, e tinha que começar a poção, e ainda tinha que escrever a carta para o Colin, ele iria odia-la, já estava um dia atrasada, mas teria que se atrasar mais um dia, pois ainda tinha que raspar muitos ingredientes, e ainda tinha aulas, e tinha que estudar, não era capaz de ficar dois dias inteiros sem estudar.

"Bela hora de me aparecer esse torneio estúpido, se bem que não sei se é só o torneio que é estúpido, eu acabei de entrar no lago e encarar sereias."

            Quando chegou no quarto Gina foi diretamente ao quarto de fazer poções, e deixou a sacola com os ingredientes lá, e foi para o seu quarto para que pudesse tomar banho. Chegou lá, largou sua mochila com as toalhas molhadas em cima do seu malão, e foi direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho relativamente rápido, pois ainda tinha muito coisa para fazer naquela poção.

            Se arrumou com uma roupa de ficar em casa, pôs um shortinho e um top, prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e foi fazer a poção. Quando chegou no quarto, foi arrumar sua sacolinha com itens roubados. Ligou o fogo do para que pudesse aquecer a água, e foi descascar as sementes que eram necessárias. Ficou lá descascando sementes até que a água ferveu, e colocou elas lá dentro, pegou as cascas e pôs de lado, por que ainda iam ser usadas na poção.

            Ela ficou tanto tempo descanscando sementes que perder a noção do tempo, estava entretida descascando as sementes, partindo-as ao meio e colocando na água fervendo. Tinha que ter sicronismo na hora de colocar as sementes na água, a mistura já estava ficando um grude verde, o que significava que estava tudo certo. O que deveria ter que ficar assim por muito tempo já que não tinham ingredientes para repetir a poção.

            Ficou lá descascando as sementes necessárias que perdeu a noção do tempo, só viu a hora, quando a porta da sala de poções abriu, e Draco entrou. Ele ficou encarando a roupa dela, era extremamente curta, e realçou as curvas da ruiva que ele nunca imaginou que existiam.

            Ela tinha uma cintura perfeita, sua barriga era reta, seu quadril caia perfeitamente com o formato das coxas, seus seios não eram grandes nem pequenos, ficavam perfeitos em seu corpo, assim como sua bunda, ficava perfeita. Ele nunca havia visto um corpo com tanto encaixe, parecia ter sido feito a mão. Mas logo voltou a si, e tirou um embrulho de sua maleta.

"- Você perdeu o almoço, imaginei que estivesse aqui trabalhando. Eu peguei algumas coisas para você."

"- Poxa Malfoy, obrigada. Mas espera. Já acabou a hora do almoço? Eu perdi aula? Como assim? Eu estou matando aula?"

"- Calma Weasley, a professora que ia te dar aula agora ficou doente, ela deixou um aviso, eu não ia te avisar, mas pela sua cara de despero, deu pena."

"- Sabe Malfoy, vai ver você realmente não seja tão nojento."

"- Não Weasley, eu sou nojento, nojento não é a palavra certa, mas eu sou o que você realmente acha."

"- É, assim como eu achava que seu pai era demais pra eu encarar Malfoy, por baixo dessa sua pele branquela, dentro dessa sua capa de frio, tem alguém, eu sei que tem."

"- Weasley, eu realmente não sou meu pai, eu sou melhor que ele, por baixo dessa capa, tem alguém que é muito diferente de você."

"- Eu nunca achei que você era igual a mim,só não acho que você seja igual a sua imagem. Assim como eu não sou como eu não sou como o Potter expalhou como eu sou."

"- Você e o Potter né?"

            Quando Draco perguntou isso, Gina começou a encarar o almoço que Draco havia levado para ela, e ficou pensando que ele era gentil, e que tinha algo nele, ele não era a frieza em pessoa, como ela sempre achou que fosse.

"- Obrigada pelo almoço Malfoy, eu realmente estou com fome."

            Gina começou a comer seu almoço e Draco começou a descascar as sementes e a colocar elas na calda. Gina olhou para o menino trabalhando e começou a achar graça, ele tinha sentimentos, pensou nela para lhe levar almoço, e até estava tratando ela bem. Terminou de comer rápido como sempre e foi terminar de ajudar Draco com as sementes.

            Eles passaram a tarde toda, ali no quarto, como se fosse algo que eles já fizessem antes, eles se entenderam bastante, e riram muito e nem brigaram por nada, e ainda estavam acertando na poção, que era super complicada de fazer. Até que chegou na parte da poção que ela tinha que descançar por seis horas.

            Ao acabar a poção Gina sentou no chão e mostrava que estava exausta, afinal tinha ficado de dez da manhã até as sete da noite mexendo nas sementes.

"- Sabe Malfoy, até que isso pode dar certo. Acho que não saimos táo mal assim como dupla."

"- Vá sonhando Weasley. E boa sorte para acordar as uma da manhã para vir mexer a poção."

"- Eu realmente vou ter que fazer sozinha?"

"- Sim Weasley vai, eu pretendo estar dormindo, de preferencia acompanhado."

"- Acompanhado você vai estar, o Tommy vai esta lá para você abraçar caso tenha um pesadelo Malfoy."

            Quando Gina terminou de falar, Draco a levantou pela cintura, e a encuralou na parede.

"- Sabe Weasley, acho que isso pe so provocação, você quer outro beijo, ou isso foi um sinal de que você quer passar a noite no lugar do Tommy."

            Gina ficou vermelha, ele não havia tirado a mão de sua cintura, e a outra mão estava no seu pescoço, eles estavam a centimetros de distância, ela podia sentir o gosto do hálito dele em sua boca. Naquele momento ela nem pensava direito, sim naquele momento ela queria ser beijada por ele, o perfume dele fazia com que sua cabeça girasse.

            Ela podia ver também nos olhos dele a vontade daquele beijo, havia algo ali, mesmo que fosse tensão deles se odiarem, mas aquele beijo precisava acontecer.

"- Bem Malfoy, se fosse eu querendo o beijo, seria eu que te colocaria na parede não ao contrario né?" Gina mordeu os lábios e olhou dentro dos olhos dele, e chegou mais perto sua boca da dele, ela precisava provar a si mesma que não estava enloquecendo, ela não estava com vontade de beijar o Malfoy, e ele também não poderia estar com vontade de beija-la.

            Draco estava confuso, por que estava com vontade de beijar aquela boca. Seu corpo foi pressionando o dela contra a parede, e tirou sua mão da cintura dela. Derrepente ela estava mordendo os lábios e o olhando nos olhos, ali estava a prova que ele precisava, ela também queria o beijo. Sua mão que estava livre agora, ele levou até os lábios dela, e passou o dedo neles, com isso ela fechou os olhos. Ali estava seu convite, naquele momento a ruiva ficou irresistivel para ele.

            Ele fechou os olhos, e juntos seu lábios aos dela. Parecia um beijo apaixonado, Gina passava as mãos dela nas costas dele,o que causava arrepios em Draco, ele deixou sua mão no pescoço dela, e sua outra mão a puxava para si. Eles foram ficando sem ar, até que o beijo foi perdendo a intensidade, e com isso Draco a soltou. E foi em direção a porta do quarto.

"- Quando for terminar a poção, me acorda que eu venho te ajudar." E com isso saiu do quarto, deixando Gina lá sem entender nada do que tinha acontecido.

            Gina pegou o resto do que Draco havia lhe levado de almoço, colocou no lixo, abriu a porta do quarto, apagou a luz e saiu. Foi direto para o banheiro para tomar banho. Aquele beijo não conseguia sair de sua cabeça, não estava entendendo nada, estava super confusa. Acabou o banho e foi deitar.

            Ficou muito tempo virando de um lado para o outro, uma hora olhou para Crista, e a invejou pelo fato de que ela estava bem, ela sabia que Tommy era galinha, mas ela estava bem com ele, já Gina não, nem sabia o porque daquele beijo. Só sabia que aquele beijo era bom, e como foi bom.

            Nunca havia tido um beijo que encaixasse tão bem no seu, tudo bem que até o dia anterior, a única pessoa que já havia beijado era o Harry Potter. Como não conseguia dormir, resolveu ir escrever a carta para o Colin.

_"Colin gêmeo,_

_            Minha vida está uma loucura. Hogwarts está participando de um torneio, e eu fui sorteada, faço dupla com o Malfoy, e ele é fofo. E desculpa não posso falar mais nada do torneio, é sigiloso segundo o professor Dumbledore, é um saco isso. Hoje entrei no lago, com o Malfoy ainda por cima, acredita? E ele me salvou duas vezes, e eu o salvei uma vez. Nós nem brigamos tanto, e nós acabamos de nos beijar, e eu não entendo nada Colin, eu preciso de você aqui. Desculpa pelo atraso, mas eu estou cheia de coisa para fazer, você não tem noção. Por causa desse torneio, ganhei um quarto novo, na verdade, eu parei de ficar na torre da Grifinória, você não tem noção de como isso é bom. Estou super feliz, quase não vejo aqueles que um dia falaram que nos amavam Colin, eu ainda não consigo acreditar, que todo mundo preferiu ficar do lado dele sabe?! Me sinto tão sozinha por aqui._

_            Você esta apaixonado? Como eu não suspeitei nada ein? Seu louco por amor, como consegue tanto? Desculpa, eu juro que isso não é inveja, mas o clima aqui nessa casa é quente menino, os outros dois participantes vivem se pegando, impressionante, não sei que horas eles fazem as tarefas deles, ele só se beijam._

_Saudade de você._

_Amo-te colin."_

            Gina dobrou o pergaminho e colocou dentro do bolso do seu sobretudo, olhou para o seu relógio e já eram meia noite, só tinha mais uma hora para ter que ir acordar o Draco. Então resolveu ir trocar de roupa, por que não podia ir fazer a poção com seu pijama, e aquele pijama não era para nenhum menino ver. Então colocou um short e uma blusa. E foi arrumar o seu cabelo. Se um pequeno fio de seu cabelo caisse na poção, ela estava arruinada, então precisava tomar muito cuidado com ele. Como o penteado mais seguro era a trança, fez uma, e foi escovar seu dentes.

            Estava morta de cansaço, ainda não tinha parado desde que acordou, e pelo visto ia virar a noite mexendo a poção com Draco. Quando viu, faltavam vinte minutos para uma hora da manhã, então precisava acordar o Malfoy.

            Saiu do seu quarto, e foi até o quarto dos meninos, abriu a porta calmamente, botou a cabeça pra dento do quarto e o chamou.

"- Draco?"

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Os personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K. Tirando a Crista e o Tommy, que são meus.

Próxima atualização dia 17/04/2008


	4. Sentimentos

"- Draco?"

            Gina entrou no quarto, morrendo de vergonha, pois estava no quarto masculino daquela casa. Olhou para a janela, e viu que Draco dormia na cama perto dela, e se sentiu próximo a ele, pois ela também havia ficado com a cama da janela.

"- Draco?"

            A cada vez que lhe chamava, parecia que sua voz sumia mais. Então tomou coragem e sentou na cama, colocou suas mãos sob o braço de Draco, e o sacudiu um pouco.

"- Draco, você pediu pra te acordar na hora da poção, vai acorda."

            Draco abriu os olhos, completamente sonolento,  como se não tivesse entendendo o por que dela estar lá.

"- O que foi Weasley?" Perguntou Draco virando para o outro lado da cama.

"- A poção, temos que ir mexer."

"- Ah, eu to dormindo Weasley, vai você."

            Gina começou a se arrepender de ter ido tentar acordar ele,  levantou de sua cama, olhou para ele, e saiu do quarto, e foi para o quarto de poções mexer ela. Enquanto isso no quarto, Draco ficou rodando de um lado para o outro, até que se levantou e foi ver ela.

            Ela estava morrendo de raiva, por ele ter pedido para ela o acordar, e ele nem ter levantado da cama, como se ela fosse empregada dele, até que alguém mexeu na maçaneta da porta, ela pegou sua varinha e apontou para porta. Até que uma cabeça loira adentrou o quarto, e ela começou a rir. Ele estava completamente bêbado de sono, com seu pijama que era só uma calça.

"- Resolveu sair da cama é?"

"- Não enche se não eu volto para lá."

            Draco foi pegando os outros ingredientes para a poção enquanto Gina a mexia. Depois de uma hora Gina começou a reclamar que seu pulso estava doendo e pediu para o Draco mexer um pouco. Então ele foi até ela, e encostou na mão dela, pois não podia mudar a velocidade de que estavam mexendo, então ela mostrou a ele a velocidade, e soltou sua mão de dele, e era estranho ser encostada por ele, lhe dava uns arrepios, e não sabia o que era aquilo que sentia.

"- Malfoy, eu vou me sentar aqui, por que ao contrario de você, eu não dormi essa noite, estou cansada, me chama quando cansar."

            Gina apoiou a cadeira na parede para que pudesse ter apoio para sua cabeça, e ficou olhando para o menino que estava a sua frente, sem camisa mexendo a poção. Aquela imagem lhe agradava bastante, ele era lindo, parecia um anjo. Estava despenteado pois tinha acabado de sair da cama, então seu cabelo não estava todo para trás preso com gel. Até que ele fica melhor com o cabelo solto, ficava bonito, um ar de rebelde.

            Ela ficou ali, babando a imagem perfeito do menino a sua frente, que até dormiu, quando Draco percebeu que sua parceira havia dormido, ela já estava ali a muito tempo, seu braço já estava doendo, mas ela parecia estar dormindo mesmo, não apenas cochilando, e parecia estar bem ali, e só faltavam meia hora para que ele pudesse parar de mexer na poção, ele agüentaria mais meia hora.

            Aquela meia hora até que passou rápida, apesar da dor que estava sentindo em seu pulso, mas nem tinha como mudar de mão, pois poderia perder o ritmo e ai eles teriam que entrar no lago novamente, e a poção não ficaria pronta a tempo, pois ela ficaria pronta certinho no dia de entrega, e nem teriam como checar para ver se ela realmente estava certa.

            O que lhe deixava com mais raiva, era o fato de não saber se a outra dupla havia recebido algo tão chato de fazer como o que eles receberam, pois Dumbledore deixou claro, que os pontos seriam de acerto e não tinha falado nada sobre a diferença de tarefas. Não que quisesse ganhar da outra dupla para ir ao torneio, mas ele não iria passar vergonha na frente do colégio todo. Sua família já estava com o nome bem manchado, desde que Harry resolveu bancar o herói a um ano e meio atrás.

            Mas ele sabia que Harry não havia prejudicado somente a ele, aquela pequena ruiva, que parecia indefesa na sala, também havia sido bem prejudicada por causa dele, o que deixa Draco com certa raiva que nem entendia. Como Harry pode largar ela, e fazer tudo que ele fez com ela? Ela parecia ser a menina mais perfeita do mundo, a pessoa que todos os meninos procuram, mas nunca acham.

            Quando percebeu a meia hora que faltava para parar de mexer a poção havia terminado. Então simplesmente parou de mexer a poção e tirou a colher de dentro dela, ela tinha que perder a velocidade por conta própria, ele ficou encarando a poção por um tempo até que viu que tudo estava ocorrendo como deveria ocorrer, então foi em direção à ruiva para acordá-la.

            Ela parecia bem cansada, e estar em um sono profundo, e pela primeira vez na vida de Draco, ele ficou com pena de acordar uma menina, mesmo que essa ele não estivesse expulsando de sua cama. Nem de Pansy Parkison, menina que ele namorou por bastante tempo, ele teve essa pena, certo que ele sempre soube que só namorava ela porque seu pai precisava do contato, mas assim que seu pai foi preso ele terminou com ela.

            Ele esticou a mão como se fosse tocá-la, mas de algum modo, algo dentro dele não foi capaz de acordá-la, então ele abriu a porta da sala de poções, pegou a ruiva no colo como se ela fosse uma criança. Mas mesmo dormindo Gina parecia bastante acordada, pois ela se ajeitou no colo dele, o que ele achou fofo. Nunca nenhuma menina havia feito uma cara de "estou segura" em seus braços antes, e essa ainda estava dormindo. Draco ficou um tempo com ela no colo antes de sair da saleta com ela. Ela era realmente leve, ele voltou apagou a luz fechou a porta e foi em direção ao quarto dela, e um receio lhe veio. Ele não queria perder aquela sensação que estava tendo com ela em seu colo.

            Ele sentia como se aquilo fosse certo, como se aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre, como se aquela pequena ruiva que estava em seus braços pertencesse ali. Mas ele não podia ficar com ela nos braços até ela acordar, seria insano por parte dele, e ela provavelmente daria um chilique, e ele perderia aquela sensação para sempre. Abriu a porta do quarto dela, e viu que a cama dela era a da janela, já que Crista estava dormindo na cama em frente à porta. Ele foi até a cama dela, e a pos lá, assim que ele a pos lá, ela se encolheu toda, como se estivesse com frio, e subitamente lhe veio a vontade de deitar ao lado dela, e ser o cobertor para lhe aquecer.

            Começou a achar que estava ficando louco, como tantos sentimentos assim podiam vir em sua cabeça, ainda mais que viam daquela ruiva, que até horas atrás tinha certeza que odiava. Mas foi contra sua vontade, e somente puxou a coberta e colocou em cima dela. Assim que a coberta encostou em sua pele, foi como se ali estivesse o calor. Gina se arrumou como uma criança.

            Como se algo tivesse dominado o seu corpo, Draco foi até sua cabeça e lhe deu um selinho. Quando se percebeu fazendo isso Draco saiu do quarto da ruiva, e foi para o seu, onde deitou na cama, e rapidamente dormiu de cansaço. Na manhã seguinte Gina acordou na hora em que costumava a acordar, antes mesmo do sol nascer, e foi rapidamente se arrumar, tomou seu banho, prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, e foi para o grande salão.

            Enquanto ia andando para o grande salão ficou se perguntando se Draco havia lhe acordado para que ela fosse sozinha para cama, ou se ele havia a levado, o que não podia acreditar, era algo muito bondoso vindo da parte dele. Se bem que ele realmente não era o que ela achava que fosse. Tudo bem que ela achava que ele era mais atencioso que o normal, menos frio que o normal, só que será mesmo que ele tinha sido quase um príncipe na noite anterior?

            Quando chegou no grande salão teve um susto ainda maior, o Draco já estava na mesa, e ainda nem tinha tocado no seu café, tudo ainda estava sem cima da mesa. Ela tinha até pensado de ir deixar a carta de Colin no corujal, mas quando viu Draco ali, foi até sua mesinha para comer.

"- Bom dia Malfoy."

"- Bom dia Weasley."

'- Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"- Outra além dessa pode sim Weasley."

"- Como eu cheguei na cama ontem a noite?" Terminou a pergunta pegando um pouco de suco de abóbora e colocando em sua pequena taça.

            Com a pergunta Draco até se sentiu mais aliviado, com o fato dela não lembrar nada da noite anterior, mas ai veio a sensação de que isso não era algo bom. Pois ele lembrava completamente da noite anterior, da sensação de não querer soltar a ruiva do seu colo, de como ela havia se sentido segura em seu colo, de como ele queria ter somente deitado com ela, de como seu corpo havia lhe levado para perto dela, e com isso ele tinha a beijado. Mas ai percebeu que isso era bom, pois se ela lembrasse poderia achar que ele gostava dela, e ninguém no colégio poderia achar isso também.

"- Eu só te ajudei a chegar até a porta do seu quarto, de lá você deve ter ido andando, não sei como."

            Draco ficou sem entender como tinha mentido daquele jeito, ele queria poder dizer a verdade, que ele havia levado ela, mas de algum modo seu corpo havia lhe impedido, assim como na noite anterior que seu corpo havia feito com que ele fosse até ela, e lhe desse um beijo. Ele só sabia que quando ficava perto da ruiva, seu corpo não funcionava normalmente. E queria saber o por que disso, afinal de contas ela era apenas uma Weasley.

"- Obrigada por me levar até a porta, apesar de que eu realmente não me lembro de nada, e olha que nem bebi nada ontem. Acho que era por que já tinha mais de vinte e quatro horas que eu não dormia. Mas vou parar de falar, você deve querer comer em paz."

            Ele nem respondeu, ele na verdade não queria que ela se calasse, ele queria continuar, queria conversar com ela, ter uma conversa decente com ela, mas não queria admitir isso. Estava agindo como se estivesse viciado em alguma coisa. Primeiro passo é negar. E ele sabia disso, mas não queria nem mesmo admitir, porque sabia que se ele não ligasse talvez tudo sumisse.

            Os dois terminaram o café em silencio, mas Draco terminou antes, fez sinal com a cabeça, meio que pedindo da licença e saiu da mesa. Gina ficou lá, ainda achando estranha a sua ida até a cama na noite anterior.  Agora sabia que não havia sido o Draco, pois ele acabara de lhe falar, e com um rosto de tanta certeza, que não dava para acreditar que era mentira.

            Mas começou acreditar na sua própria teoria que tinha ido por conta própria mas por causa do sono não conseguia lembrar. Mas já estava na hora de deixar para lá, e ir levar sua carta antes que sua aula começasse.

            No caminho para o corujal se lembrou de que tinha que marcar com Malfoy para fazer a poção, mas não sabia que matéria ele teria agora. Então o mais sensato seria lhe mandar uma carta perguntando. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e lhe escreveu um recado.

_" __Malfoy,_

_            A gente precisa se ver antes do almoço para fazer o treco na poção, sigilo né? Então me fala onde você vai estar para gente se encontrar._

_G.W"_

            Gina foi até a sua coruja, fez um carinho nela, lhe deu um pão e colocou a carta de Colin em sua pata. Ela lhe deu uma bicada no dedo e ela saiu voando. Foi até uma coruja do colégio, e botou a carta que era para Draco nela, e ela saiu voando para dentro do castelo. Gina ainda ficou um tempo vendo a coruja indo para dentro do castelo tentando adivinhar onde ele estava.

            Mas começou a bater um frio, e resolveu entrar para ir para aula. Foi até a sala de transfiguração e ainda não tinha ninguém na sala, então foi se sentar na primeira fileira, e ficou lá, até que a sala foi enchendo de alunos e alunas, da Grifinoria e Corvinal. A aula começou e Gina já sabia tudo que a professora estava explicando, ficou lá olhando para o nada. Até que uma coruja entrou na sala e parou em frente à Gina. A professora ficou lhe olhando com cara feia, como se a coruja ali fosse sua culpa.

            A coruja ficou ali piando, e com a patinha com uma carta. Gina pegou a carta, fez um carinho na cabeça da coruja, e ela saiu voando. Abriu e carta e leu.

_"Gina Weasley,_

_            Compareça a minha sala nesse momento. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Professor Dumbledore."_

            Gina se levantou, arrumou suas coisas, e mostrou a carta à professora, e saiu da sala. Foi em direção a sala do diretor. Odiava aquele caminho. Tinha pilastras que deixavam o caminho meio obscuro. Aquelas pilastras eram famosas por esconderem casais que queriam privacidade. Lembrou que Harry sempre falava para eles irem para ali, e ela nunca ia, pois não tinha nada que eles faziam que iria chatear os outros de verem.

            Quando Gina estava chegando ao corredor no final das pilastras um braço a puxou para trás de uma. Logo uma mão lhe tampou a boca para que não pudesse gritar. Sabia que a pessoa que a puxara estava em suas costas, então não conseguia ver o rosto. Foi ficando com medo, a pessoa não falava nada. Até que ouviu outros passos, mordeu a mão que segurava sua boca, e saiu correndo em direção aos passos.

            E ficou procurando pela outra pessoa, até que bateu de frente com algo e caiu no chão. Quando olhou estava em cima do Draco no chão, meio que chorando. Ele se levantou e a ajudou a levantar.

"- Sua louca, olha para frente quando andar."

"- Desculpa Malfoy, alguém tentou me agarrar, tava me segurando atrás da pilastra."

            Gina estava com um olha de medo e desespero. Draco ficou até com pena da ruiva, mas ficou pensando o que ela fazia naquela região em hora de aula a não ser para ficar com alguém.

"- Malfoy o diretor mandou uma carta pra mim, vim para cá e alguém me agarrou. Ai eu ouvi passos, mordi a mão da pessoa e trombei com você."

            Agora ele entendeu porque ela estava naquele corredor naquela hora, mas não sabia quem poderia estar ali. Abraçou a ruiva para ver se ela faria de novo aquela cara de estar segura, ele precisava daquilo de novo. E aconteceu de novo, a ruiva o abraçou também, e escondeu seu rosto em seu peito, e ficou ali se sentindo segura.

            Até que ele ouviu um barulho e pegou sua varinha, pediu que ela se sentasse ali no canto claro, e foi até a origem do barulho, e quando chegou lá, tinha um pedaço de pano preto, ele pegou o pano e ficou olhando.

"- Meu pai?"

            Gina foi até ele, e o abraçou. Os dois ficaram ali sem entender a situação daquele abraço no escuro. Então ele a soltou.

"-  Vamos ver a poção? Eu recebi sua carta."

"- Sim, vamos Malfoy."

            Quando iam saindo, Draco passou o braço, e o apoiou nos ombros de Gina, e ela meio que apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela estava se sentindo segura, sem medo de quem a tinha agarrado. Eles foram andando assim até o quarto de poções, quando chegaram lá, Gina tirou sua mochila e seu sobretudo e colocou no chão, assim como Draco. Até que foram ver a poção.

            Gina chegou nela primeiro e viu que ela ainda estava agindo perfeitamente. Então Draco chegou por trás e ficou ali atrás de Gina admirando ela. Até que ela virou e foi sair dali, e ficaram ali se olhando nos olhos. Até que Draco não se controlou e a beijou. E como da outra vez ela respondeu o beijo, sem entender por que e nem ele entendia a necessidade de beijar a ruiva.

            Até que Gina parou o beijou, saiu de perto do loiro, e ficou fingindo que estava mexendo nos ingredientes de poções. Até que o silencio começou a ficar muito constrangedor, e Gina iniciou uma conversa.

"- O que você achou no chão, perto da pilastra?"

"- Nada não, esquece."

"- Fala Malfoy, não vai doer."

"- Achei um pedaço de pano, do meu pai."

"- Mas Malfoy, ele ta preso, eu tenho certeza. Eu lutei contra ele, eu tenho essa cicatriz por causa dele." Gina mostrou uma pequena cicatriz em suas costas.

"- Eu sei, e eu quero que ele continue lá, mas tenho certeza que isso é dele. Ele não te escolheu por nada, a carta que você recebeu não foi em uma hora a toa."

"- Não pode Malfoy, se for ele, eu estou ferrada, ele me jurou morte."

"- Eu sei, a mim também, eu dei a dica ao Dumbledore para ele mandar você, eu ferrei meu pai e minha mãe Weasley, ele te quer morta tanto quanto a mim. E eu também recebi a carta, aquilo foi uma emboscada."

"- Eu realmente não sabia Malfoy."

"- Ninguém sabe, só eu, meu pai e Dumbledore. E agora você."

"- Obrigada Malfoy."

"- Pelo que Weasley."

            Gina chegou perto dele, pegou sua mão e colocou contra a sua, olhou dentro dos olhos dele e falou. "Pela confiança de me contar isso." Gina ficou na ponta dos pés, apoiou sua mão livre no peito dele, e lhe deu um selinho. Soltou-se dele, pegou suas coisas e saiu do quarto.

            Draco ficou ali pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, ela o beijou por livre espontânea vontade. O que aquilo significava? Por que ela o beijara? Eles estavam juntos? Um Malfoy não poderia ficar com uma Weasley. Se bem que aquele Malfoy em particular havia traído todos os comensais, e aquela Weasley em exato havia sido traída por sua família inteira. Não teria como um traidor e uma traída se darem bem.

            Aquele Malfoy só tinha tido uma namorada, era considerado um dos melhores partidos da escola, e agora estava trocando beijos com a rejeitada da escola. Não daria certo, ele tinha que mudar aquilo, mas não conseguia negar a necessidade de ficar com a ruiva também, ela literalmente mexia com ele.

            E não era de agora, antes mesmo, nos jogos de quadribol contra a Grifinória, Draco sempre ficava vendo a ruiva se divertir com a vassoura, voando de um lado para o outro. No dia que Rony a expulsou do time, ela viu a cara de tristeza dela, ela realmente amava voar. Ele via como ela ficava nos jogos de quadribol quando parou de jogar. Sempre a via mesmo quando ela era excluída, e ia comer em horários vazios, ou passando pelos corredores mais discretos evitando contatos humanos. Ou de como toda terça ela recebia uma carta que vinha da mesma coruja.

            Até que ele viu que ficou muito tempo ali pensando nela, pegou suas coisas e também saiu do quarto, deixando a poção ali sozinha.

- X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X –

O atraso foi por que eu fiquei sem internet. Por causa disso o próximo capitulo posto semana que vem sem data prevista.


	5. Será?

Quando estava saindo do quarto de poções, Draco colocou a mão no bolso, e se lembrou do pedaço de pano que provavelmente seu pai havia deixado para trás. Ficou se torturando tentando entender, como a marca de seu pai havia ficado no castelo, e de como a pessoa tinha sumido. Nem um animago seria capaz de desaparecer tão rápido, e aquilo não era barulho de alguém se transformando em animago.

Ele sabia bem disso, pois era capaz de se transformar perfeitamente. Tinha dias tediosos na mansão desde sua infância. Quando seus pais o deixavam sozinho em casa com os elfos domésticos para fazerem qualquer coisa.

Foi direto para sua cama, e ficou ali com o pedaço de pano na mão. Ficou deitado ali que até perdeu a noção do tempo, até que alguém entrou em seu quarto.

"- Hoje foi minha vez Malfoy, você não quis ir almoçar, eu lhe trouxe almoço."

            Draco ficou encarando a pequena ruiva na porta, ela já estava sem o uniforme, o que ele estranhou, pois estava na hora do almoço ela deveria estar em aula e de uniforme.

            Gina foi chegando perto do menino que estava com cara de poucos amigos deitado em sua cama. Ela lhe entregou um prato e foi saindo do quarto.

"- Weasley, se importa de ficar aqui um tempo? Odeio almoçar sozinho."

            A ruiva voltou até a cama e se sentou no fim dela. Draco agora estava sentando na cama com o prato na mão esquerda comendo. Eles ficaram ali em silencio enquanto Draco comia.

"- Minha coluna esta doendo Malfoy, se importa se eu deitar aqui no final da sua cama?"

"- Me importo não, pode deitar. Não teve aula não?"

"- Não, e o professor Dumbledore pediu para que os alunos ficassem em suas casas comuns, por isso lhe trouxe almoço, você não poderia sair para ir na cozinha pedir almoço aos elfos."

"- Obrigado novamente Weasley."

"- Só estou retribuindo o favor Malfoy. Mas sabe foi estranho, ele simplesmente falou para ninguém sair das casas, nem falou motivo nem nada, estou com medo. Por que depois de hoje a tarde é estranho."

"- Se ele mandou todos ficarem nas casas cadê a Crista e o Tommy?"

"- Na saleta se beijando."

"- Calma Weasley, não precisa ficar com medo, ele deve ter feito isso para a gente não perder matéria, por que ele sabe que a poção vai ocupar tempo."

"- Não sei Malfoy, eu vi o que você pegou no chão aquela hora, é a marca do seu pai, eu prendi ele Malfoy."

"- Eu sei, mas não pode ser ele, ele esta preso para sempre, e não teria como ele entrar aqui se tivesse fugido, é alguém querendo brincar com a gente calma."

"- Não posso ficar calma Malfoy, eu sai da ordem, ninguém me protege mais, se for ele eu estou morta."

            Com isso uma lagrima solitária caiu do olho de Gina, e o Draco ficou sem ação, não sabia se a abraçava, se a consolava ou se fingia que não tinha visto. Mas ela agiu antes que ele.

"- Posso te abraçar Malfoy, eu sei que você me odeia, mas nos últimos dias você tem sido uma benção na minha vida."

            Draco ficou sem fala, e do nada a ruiva o abraçou, ele levantou os braços, e colocou o seu prato na cabeceira da cama, e abraçou a ruiva também, passou seus braços em sua cintura. Eles ficaram ali que nem perceberam a noção da hora. Quando Draco viu, a ruiva estava dormindo em seus braços, e sem ele nem perceber, ele também caiu no sono.

            Três horas depois, ambos acordaram com o relógio de Gina apitando, avisando sobre a poção. Eles ficaram completamente sem graça, eles estavam deitados na cama abraçados, como se fosse normal, como se fossem um casal. Draco saiu tão rapidamente da cama, que quase derrubou a ruiva. Gina levantou da cama agradecendo por não estar de saia e foram ver a poção.

            Os dois saíram do quarto com uma cara péssima, o que fez com que Crista e Tommy pensassem em besteira, afinal eles tinham ficado a tarde toda sozinhos no quarto.

            No quarto de poções, ele nem se falavam, eles simplesmente faziam o que a poção pedia, e de vez em quando eles faziam contato visual, mas não se falavam. E aquilo foi irritando a ruiva.

"- Sabe Malfoy, a gente pode simplesmente ignorar que acabamos de cair no sono juntos não é? Se for pra ficar esse clima estranho é melhor ignorar."

"- Weasley, não é isso, é estranho sabe? Parece que nos conhecemos a muito tempo, e não nos conhecemos, a gente troca beijos, e depois você pede consolo no meu braço, e é algo que eu goste, não estou me entendendo."

"- Eu também não entendo Malfoy, até outro dia eu achava que você me odiava, e que eu te odiava, mas eu não te odeio, quando você me beija, não da vontade de parar, e seus braços são tão perfeitos, desde o dia do lado, me sinto tão segura com você, como se nada pudesse dar errado."

            Quando Gina parou de falar, Draco parou de cortar as folhas que estava cortando e foi na direção da ruiva, ela sentiu as pernas tremerem o que ele estava tramando? Até que ele a puxou pela cintura, e começou a lhe beijar. Eles achavam impressionante como o beijo dos dois encaixava, e Gina antes acreditava que um beijo só encaixava quando as duas pessoas estivessem apaixonadas. Draco abraçou Gina e a levantou do chão, ela ficou meio sem ação, não sabia o que fazia com as suas pernas, então deixou para lá e ficaram ali se beijando. Até que Draco a largou e voltou a cortar folhas.

            Eles ficaram o começo da noite inteira conversando e rindo, e perceberam que tinham muito em comum, e que pareciam que se conheciam a anos. Gina estava achando que aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela, era bom demais para ser verdade. Draco estava muito confuso, não sabia se aquilo era certo ou não.

            Para sorte dele, o natal estava chegando, e teria bastante tempo sem ela para poder por seus sentimentos em dia, mas ainda faltava uma semana para o natal, até lá teria que ficar fazendo poção com a ruiva que mexia tanto sua cabeça.

            Até que a poção tinha que parar de ser mexida, eles saíram da sala para ir comer, mas quando chegaram na saleta, tinha mesa com jantar lá, então Tommy explicou que um elfo chegou lá e falou que o diretor não queria que nenhum aluno estivesse fora de suas casas, que o jantar seria nas casas naquele dia.

"- Bem outra dupla, eu e o Tommy já comemos, vou dormir não é Tommy?"

            Crista deu um sorriso falso e entrou em seu quarto, logo depois Tommy foi para o quarto dos meninos.

"- Eles ainda tentam disfarçar, sendo que a porta do banheiro liga os quartos."

            Draco não conseguia se conter de rir, nunca tinha visto um casal ser tão cara de pau que nem eles tinham acabado de ser naquele momento. Mas logo esqueceu e foi para a mesa de jantar para comer. Gina fez a mesma coisa, foi lá servir. Ambos pegaram seus pratos e foram até o sofá sentar para comer. E ficaram ali juntos, comendo e conversando, assim como fizeram na sala de poções. Até que acabaram de jantar, puseram os pratos sobre a mesa de centro e ficaram ali conversando. Eles perderam a noção do tempo de tanto que conversaram, até que Gina olhou para o relógio e já eram duas da manhã.

"- Malfoy eu preciso dormir, tudo bem que amanha é sábado, mas estou com sono."

"- É verdade, mas em que quarto eles estão Weasley?"

"- Não tinha me atentado a isso, a gente vai ter que dormir no sofá mesmo pra eles se divertirem?"

"- Algo assim, vem cá"

            Draco levantou do sofá, e puxou a ruiva pela mão, e foram até o quarto de poções. Ela estava sem entender nada, mas ele parecia estar procurando por algo. Até que ele pareceu achar o que queria, puxou sua varinha e a mexeu. E de uma pequena almofada, saiu uma cama de casal. Gina ficou impressionada pelo fato dele lançar feitiços, sem falar nada. Ela se sentiu ultrapassada, ela só conseguia fazer isso com poucos feitiços.

"- Viu Weasley, a gente não precisa dormir no sofá, temos nosso próprio quarto também."

            Gina encarou a cama, e ficou receosa, ele realmente esperava que eles dormissem ali a noite inteira, até o dia seguinte? Certo que eles já tinham dormindo na mesma cama naquela mesma tarde, mas tinha sido um acidente, ele propondo aquilo, eles estavam sabendo que iriam dormir juntos.

"- Vamos dormir os dois nessa cama Malfoy?"

"- Qual problema Weasley, não mordo não, mas você já sabe, já que fizemos a mesma coisa a tarde."

            Quando terminou a frase, Draco tirou a camisa, os sapatos e deitou na cama. Gina ficou completamente vermelha com o comentário dele e ficou encarando ele ali deitado na cama, que ela teria que deitar também. Até que Draco abriu um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse debochando da vergonha  da ruiva de ir até a cama e simplesmente se deitar.      

            Então ele se levantou da cama, foi até onde a ruiva estava, ficou atrás dela, colocou suas mãos, nos ombros dela, e a arrastou até a cama, e a colocou sentada nela, ele foi até o outro lado e se deitou. E a ruiva continuava ali sentada, como se aquilo não pudesse estar acontecendo mesmo. Ele então se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e a puxou pelo braço. Gina então deitou e ficou encarando o teto.

            Draco achou graça daquela cena toda, era a primeira menina que estava morrendo de vergonha, pelo simples fato de simplesmente ir deitar na cama com ele, para simplesmente dormirem. Então ele começou a pensar em todos os sentimentos contrários que ele estava sentindo pela ruiva. Estava tudo vindo tão rápido nele, ele não sabia o que sentir nem nada.

            Mas aquilo deveria acabar, eles pelo menos deveriam ganhar alguns dias de descanso, era justo, já que tinha ficado dias fazendo a mesma poção, perdendo o sono por que ela necessitava ser mexida em horas que eram de madrugada.  Não que estivesse reclamando, mas também não estava agradecendo. Sentia falta da sua casa comum, das meninas lhe dando mole o dia inteiro. Agora que estava fazendo a poção ficava o dia inteiro trancado naquele quarto com uma única menina.

            Quando menos percebeu já estava pensando na ruiva de novo. Não era certo aquilo. Tinha que dar um basta nisso. Toda hora sua mente lhe pregava uma peça e quando ele menos via, já estava pensando na ruiva. Pelo menos naquela noite, não iria ser tão assim já que pelo cansaço dormiu rápido. Assim como a ruiva que estava ao seu lado.

Ela simplesmente tinha feito drama, pois estava morrendo de sono quando Draco conjurou a cama ali na frente deles, sim ela estava morrendo de vergonha, mas sabia que já haviam simplesmente dormido juntos. Até que ele se levantou e a levou na direção da cama. Então ela ficou pensando se ele realmente se importava com ela. Ao invés de deitar na cama, ficou ali sentada encarando o chão. Foi então que ele fez exatamente o que ela queria que ele fizesse, ela a puxou pelo braço. Com isso no fundo ela sabia que ele se importava.

            Deitou na cama e ficou ali encarando o teto. Estava com vergonha, pois só conseguia dormir virada para o lado esquerdo e era ali onde o Draco estava, então ela não podia virar para o lado e simplesmente dormir. Ela queria virar, mas estava com muita vergonha para fazer isso. Mas estava tão cansada que dormiu rapidamente, mesmo não virada para o lado que sempre dormia.

            Gina como sempre acordou antes do sol nascer, e quando acordou Draco já não estava na cama, e ela aproveitou disso para se esticar na cama toda. Ficou ali se espreguiçando, até que Draco a atrapalhou.

"- Até que para alguém que quando acorda ocupa a cama toda, você fica quieta a noite."

            Com o comentário de Draco, ela se sentou na cama, puxou o lençol para se tampar, para que ele não visse que ela tinha ficado completamente vermelha com o comentário do loiro.

"- Bom dia para você também Malfoy."

"- Bom dia nada, eu to com fome e tem um elfo lá na sala arrumando a sala, ai a gente não pode sair."

"- Calma Malfoy, a gente tem que mexer na poção mesmo, antes de descer. Daria no mesmo."

"- Eu sei, mas eu to com fome Weasley, então eu fico de mau humor."

            Gina ficou rindo, puxou sua mochila até a cama, e tirou um pacote de biscoito de sua dela. Ela abriu o pacote e ficou brincando com a cara de Draco. Ele estava literalmente babando pelo biscoito, dava para ver que estava quase aguando. Então Gina resolveu parar de torturá-lo e jogou o biscoito para ele.

"- Pode comer, eu estou sem fome, nunca acordo com fome."

"- Não vou comer tudo, não sei até que horas vamos ter que ficar aqui."

"- Deixa de ser dramático Malfoy, a gente não vai morrer aqui não, é só por algumas horas. Vamos, temos o resto da poção para fazer e entregar hoje."

            Draco ficou irritado com o comentário dela, afinal de contas, ele só queria sair do quarto. Então nem deu bolada para as piadinhas da ruiva, ficou ali admirando ela, sentada na cama rindo dele mesmo. Ela estava com a maior cara de sono. Mas ele estava se sentindo diferente. Era a primeira vez que ele dividia a cama por uma noite inteira com uma menina. Mas na noite anterior eles não haviam feito nada. Não que ele não quisesse, mas não queria tentar, já se sentia estranho somente beijando a ruiva.

            As sensações que a ruiva lhe trazia. Ele tinha vontade de protegê-la, de cuidar dela, de estar ao seu lado. Mas não sabia o porquê disso tudo. Ele só a conhecia há uma semana. E não sabia se ela sentia a mesma coisa. Mas ai menos ele sabia que ela se sentia segura com ele. E aquilo lhe dava uma sensação muito boa. Queria poder tê-la mais em seus braços.

            Gina estava se divertindo com Draco impaciente por que ele queria sair do quarto, como se estivesse preso ali para sempre. Então ela ficou ali rindo na cama. Então a cena começou a ficar mais divertida. Draco estava começando a reclamar da fome. Por mais que ela estivesse gostando daquilo seria muito chato ouvir o loiro reclamar a manhã inteira.

            Então pegou sua mochila, pois tinha guardado um pacote de biscoito para as tardes na biblioteca. Pegou o pacote e ficou brincando com as caras e bocas que o loiro estava fazendo na sua frente. Ele estava sentado na mesa de poções, de frente para ela, ainda sem camisa, com o cabelo completamente bagunçado. Ela pegou um biscoito e colocou na boca  E ele ficou ali simplesmente desejando o biscoito dela. Então ela pegou e tacou biscoito para ele também. E depois lhe deu o pacote, pois nunca tinha fome de manhã.

            Olhar o garoto a sua frente, só lhe dava vontade de ir até ele, e lhe abraçar, e ficar ali com ele. Ainda mais que estava morrendo de medo, não sabia por que o diretor estava prendendo os alunos em suas casas, e ainda tinha sido agarrada no corredor, e tinha recebido uma mensagem do Lucio Malfoy, sendo que ela mesma o tinha prendido, e por mais estranho, seu filho também não queria encontrar com ele.

            E para piorar sua situação, em uma semana, a escola ia ficar completamente vazia, e ela ia ficar lá sozinha. Desde que termina com Harry, e que seu irmão a tirou do time de quadribol ela parou de voltar para casa no natal. Durante as férias ela ficou na casa de Colin em Portugal, mas como o natal era uma pequena férias de uma semana, ela não ia para lá, ia ficar no castelo até que todos voltassem.

            Pelo menos ia se livrar do loiro por essa semana, estava ficando confuso ficar tanto tempo com ele, em uma semana ele já tinha conquistado um pedaço dela, que ela nem sabia que existia. Ela não sabia como era boa a sensação de se sentir tão segura nos braços de alguém, ir dormir na cama dele, sem maldade nenhuma. E ele não a esnobava como o Harry fez com ela. Ele prestava atenção no que ela fazia, ele confiou nela dentro do lago.

            Mas no final das contas, por mais que ela se sentisse segura com ele, ele não era o tipo de menino que gostaria de uma menina como ela. Ele sempre foi visto com as mais bonitas do colégio, o que ela achava que era muito longe dela. E Gina não, na verdade, até o começo daquela semana, o único menino que já havia beijado tinha sido o Potter. Mas por algum motivo, Draco sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la perder a razão e que eles se beijassem.           

            Ela não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, ela não poderia estar começando a ter sentimentos pelo Malfoy. Não fazia o maior sentindo, afinal ele era um Malfoy, e ela uma Weasley. Que por acaso estava mais excluída que até mesmo o Percy. Mas até que não seria insuportável conviver com ele, já que já tinham passado duas tardes completamente juntos, dormidos juntos duas vezes, e saíram ótimas conversas.

            Então Gina continuou ali sentada na cama, rindo da cara do Draco devorando o biscoito.

            Draco terminou de comer o pacote de biscoito que Gina havia lhe dado e ficou mais um tempo sentando em cima da mesa de poções, enquanto a ruiva ainda estava sentada na cama. Ele estava adorando a cena. A ruiva ali sentada de pernas cruzadas, com o lençol tampando suas pernas, e estava abraçada com o travesseiro, como uma criança abraça o urso de pelúcia.

            Então ele olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram oito da manhã, eles tinham que começar a mexer a poção e a por os últimos ingredientes nela. E ele começou a separar as coisas necessárias, então Gina levantou da cama, e foi ajudá-lo.

            Ficaram fazendo tudo em silencio, como de costume às vezes eles se olhavam, Gina ficava vermelha, e Draco dava um risinho e eles voltavam a encarar a poção. Até que eles terminaram de fazer a poção, estava na hora dela descansar, então Gina voltou para a cama, e Draco também.

"- Sabe, eu odeio esse tédio todo, já estou começando a odiar isso tudo. Só ficamos aqui nessa casa fazendo poções, eu tenho uma vida lá fora."

"- Calma Malfoy, hoje a gente entrega ela, e o diretor não vai dar outra hoje, você vai ter a noite toda livre para ficar com seus amiguinhos."

            Quando Gina terminou de falar, sentiu uma enorme ponta de ciúmes em seu peito. Pois sabia que ele estava se referindo a meninas também, e pelo fato de que ele tinha vida fora daquela casa, já Gina não. A única pessoa com quem falava naquela vida, era Colin que estava morando em Portugal, ou seja, se Draco saísse daquele quarto naquela noite, ela voltaria a sua vida sozinha.

            Até que depois de um tempo falando sobre livros, algo bateu na porta, então Draco foi ver o que era. Ele se levantou da cama, e foi andando até a porta, e quando a abriu não tinha ninguém do lado de fora, o que fez com que a ruiva se encolhesse toda de medo. Mas então ela olhou para a porta, e viu algo no chão.

"- Malfoy, tem um papel perto do seu pé, deve ser por isso que bateram na porta."

            Draco se abaixou, pegou o papel, fechou a porta e voltou para cama, para poder ler o papel com a ruiva. Quando chegou na cama, ele se sentou e a ruiva foi para perto dele.

"- Eu já estava morrendo de medo Malfoy, sinto que tem algo de errado com o castelo, você não sente? Aulas foram canceladas, e todos os alunos estão presos em suas casas. Tem algo errado Malfoy."

            Ele também sentia a mesma coisa, mas a pequena já estava morrendo de medo, se ele concordasse só iria piorar a situação dela, ai sim ela ficaria com medo, ele tinha que fazer com que ela achasse que era somente imaginação dela. Então a puxou um pouco para perto de si e abriu o papel.

_" __Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy,_

_            Venho por meio de esta lhe avisar que a poção deve ser entregue hoje, depois do almoço. O almoço será feito no grande salão. Será tudo feito no horário normal. E a saída para Hosmeaged será liberada assim que as atividades pedidas sejam entregues em minhas mãos._

_Diretor Dumbledore."_

"- Malfoy, a nossa poção só vai ficar pronta perto do jantar, temos que adianta-la."

"- Eu sei um modo, mas precisamos de sangue."

"- Sangue?"

"- Sim, toda poção que precisa ser adiantada, nela precisa ser derramado duas gotas de sangue impuro, e três gotas de sangue puro, o problema vai ser achar alguém virgem que entregue três gotas de sangue."

"- É, eu não me incomodo de dar três gotas de sangue para a poção, vamos logo Malfoy, faltam só duas horas para o almoço começar."

"- Você é virgem Weasley?"

"- Sim eu sou."

            Gina ficou completamente vermelha com a pergunta, e Draco ficou completamente pasmo. A menina de 16 anos ali na sua frente, tinha namorado por dois anos com o Potter, e eles nunca tinham feito nada? Não tinha como acreditar. Era muita inocência, ou o Potter tinha sérios problemas, a menina era linda, perfeita, e dava vontade de fazer. Ele não conseguia imaginar como aquilo era possível.

            Então Draco a puxou pela mão e foi com ela até a frente da poção. Draco pegou uma faca pontuda, e furou seu dedo, e ficou apertando ele, para que as duas gotas caíssem na poção. Então pegou a mão da ruiva, e furou, e ele ficou apertando o dedo dela para que as três gotas caíssem. Gina não sabia o que incomodava mais, a dor do furo ou o loiro apertando seu dedo com toda força, ela já estava vendo seu dedo roxo nas próximas horas.

            Assim que terceira gota do sangue da ruiva caiu, a poção mudou de cor, e ficou com a aparência de quase pronta, então Draco pegou a folha no qual tinha que ser colocada que faria com que a poção ficasse pronta em uma hora. Ele colocou a folha, e ela ficou ali boiando na água. Os dois ficaram ali vendo a folha afundar aos poucos, então Gina ficou ali com o dedo na boca.

"- Você quase arrancou meu dedo Malfoy."

"- Deixa de ser uma bebê chorona Weasley, foi só um furo."

"- A parte do furo eu estava esperando, só não queria que você tentasse arrancar meu dedo de tanto aperta-lo."

"- As gotas não iriam cair se eu não apertasse, e você concordou."

            Gina cruzou os braços, fez cara de chateada, e foi sentar na cama. O que fez com que Draco começasse a rir. Parecia uma criança mimada quando recebe um não da mãe. Não que ele soubesse como é isso, já que sua mãe nunca tinha lhe dado atenção, mas sabia como deveria ser, e a ruiva lhe mostrou exatamente como. Draco foi atrás dela, e a puxou para si e ficou abraçado com ela. Meio que querendo a proteger, mas a impedindo de fazer birra para ele. Então ele fez algo que a ruiva nunca o tinha visto fazer antes.

"- Se machuquei seu dedo, me desculpa Weasley."

            Ai ele puxou a mão dela até sua boca, e deu um beijo em seu dedo. Como uma criança que tem uma queda por um menino adolescente Gina se sentiu livre de toda a dor, como se aquele beijo no seu dedo fosse mágico. Gina não queria sair daquele abraço, se sentia querida e protegida.

            Draco a soltou, olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava na hora do almoço, eles tinham que se trocar para irem ao almoço e entregarem a poção ao diretor. Ele saiu na frente, e ela estava logo atrás dele, mas antes de sair da sala Draco segurou a maçaneta e ficou ali na frente, impedindo o caminho da ruiva. Ele puxou ela para si e deu um beijo na testa dela.

"- Desculpa pela noite, mas eu vou falar com o Tommy pra eles ficarem em um quarto só."

"- Ah Malfoy, a noite nem foi a das piores, você até arranjou uma cama, seria ruim ter que dividir o sofá minúsculo com você."

"- É verdade, tenho que me livrar da cama."

            Draco virou a varinha para cama, e logo depois ela não estava mais ali, então ele abriu a porta, e os dois foram para seus quartos, trocar de roupa, tomar um banho para poderem descer. Mas tinham que ser rápidos por que não tinham muito tempo, eles ficaram ali tanto tempo que perderam a noção da hora. Arrumaram-se em menos de meia hora, voltaram correndo para o quarto, botaram todo o liquido da poção em um pote, e foram almoçar.

            Foram correndo até o Grande Salão, pois faltava meia hora para a hora do almoço acabar. E Gina estava morrendo de fome, por que tudo que tinha comido desde a hora que tinha acordado era o único biscoito do pacote.  Quando chegaram lá, Gina quase que atacou as comidas que estavam na mesa. O que fez com que Draco ficasse rindo, parecia que ela não comia a dias, mas só tinha algumas horas que ela não comia, mas então ele se lembrou da cena que ele fez por não ter tido café da manhã, então resolveu não falar nada.

            Gina comeu rapidamente por que logo o diretor ia aparecer e fazer um discurso e pegaria a poção. Comeu tão rapidamente que logo estava cheia, e não conseguia por mais nenhuma garfada dentro da sua boca. Podia jurar que sua barriga tinha crescido centímetros. Então quando Gina ia colocar sua ultima garfada na boca o diretor levantou. Ela colocou rapidamente a comida na boca, pois ele anunciou que ia retirar a comida.

"- Boa tarde alunos. Eu tenho que explicar o motivo pelo qual eu prendi vocês nas suas casas, não foi nada demais, apenas um pequeno animal que fugiu da floresta proibida entrou no castelo, e não queríamos que nenhum de vocês encontrassem com ele, até por que eles são meio violentos de vez em quando, mas foi só isso. Eu e os professores já o colocamos na floresta proibida novamente."

            Muitos alunos fizeram cara de alivio quando o diretor falou aquilo, mas aquilo não dava alivio a Gina, era impossível algo fugir da floresta, e entrar no castelo, e o diretor não iria trancar os alunos por causa disso. Na ultima confusão que teve, ele deixou todos os alunos juntos no grande salão. Nessas horas Gina gostaria que Sirius ainda estivesse vivo, ele foi o único que apoiou ela e não o Harry, mas ele tinha morrido então ela estava completamente sozinha.

"- Como todos sabem hoje é o dia que as duplas terão que entregar seus trabalhos, duplas por favor."

            Gina tirou o pote da mochila e entregou ao diretor e a outra dupla entrou um pote também ao diretor.

"- Obrigado duplas, a resposta das pontuações, sairá hoje a noite no jantar. As carruagens para Hosmeaged estão lá fora."

            Foi uma correria, todos os alunos pareciam alucinados querendo sair. Draco foi antes que Gina para fora ficar a espera de uma carruagem. Gina como sempre ficou a espera, para que todos fossem, para que ela pudesse ir depois, então ficou ali no grande salão bebendo um pouco mais de suco de abóbora. Assim que terminou seu suco, foi andando até o jardim do castelo.

            Dividiu sua carruagem com um casal que estava bem ocupado, o que fez com que ela ficasse completamente cheia de vergonha. Eles estavam agindo como se estivessem sozinhos na carruagem. Ela simplesmente só queria sair dali. Mas ficou encarando o profeta diário que pegou com Draco. Desde que voldemort estava presto na tinha nada descente no jornal, mas era melhor encarar as noticias ruins do que encarar o casal se agarrando.

            Quando chegou à cidade, gostaria de ter levado um casaco, pois estava meio frio, então foi tomar algo. Foi andando até os Três Vassouras, cantarolando, feliz. Seu dia estava indo bem, tinha tido uma manhã agradável. Talvez não fosse tão impossível ficar tanto tempo com Draco. Até que enquanto ia andando, olhou para o lado, e sentiu uma facada em suas costas, e não entendeu por que, mas sabia que era algum sentimento já que uma lagrima desceu de seu olho.

            Draco não conseguia mais ficar ao lado da ruiva. Queria que toda aquela confusão de pensamentos passasse, então quando o diretor liberou a saída para Hosmeaged, esperou que todos os alunos desesperados fossem para que pudesse ir logo depois. Ficou pouco tempo à espera de uma carruagem.  Entrou numa carruagem com uma menina que ficou lhe mandando olhares, e ele ficou fingindo que não percebia.

            Até que a menina se sentou do lado dele. Ela tinha um olhar enigmático, o que fez com que ele não pudesse parar de olhar para ela. Então ele saiu da carruagem, a ajudou a descer. Quando isso aconteceu, eles ficaram muito pertos, e Draco não resistiu, teve que beija-la, ele precisava de um novo alvo, não podia mais pensar na ruiva, era errado estar com a ruiva. Com aquela morena não parecia tanto.

            Mas enquanto beijava a morena, só conseguia pensar na ruiva, de como aquilo era errado, de que queria ter a ruiva em seus braços. Até que quando o beijo terminou e ele olhou para o lado, lá estava a ultima pessoa que ele queria que visse aquele beijo: a ruiva que lhe deixava louco.

            Eles ficaram ali se encarando, então a ruiva saiu correndo, e ele foi atrás, deixando a morena ali sem entender nada. Ele só queria explicar para ruiva, mas não sabia o que iria explicar, não sabia o porquê de seu corpo estar indo atrás da ruiva. Eles não tinham nenhum compromisso nem nada, mas também não conseguia entender por que a ruiva tinha uma lagrima no rosto. Era muita coisa para entender.

She rolls the window down (Ela roda a janela pra baixo)

And she  (E ela)

Talks over the sound  (Fala acima do som)

Of the cars that pass us by  (Dos carros que passam pela gente)

And I don't know why (E eu não sei por que)

But she's changed my mind  (Mas ela mudou minha mente)

Would you look at her (Você vai olhar pra ela?)

She looks at me (Ela olha pra mim)

She's got me thinking about her constantly (Ela me deixa pensando nela constantemente)

But she don't know how I feel (Mas ela não sabe como eu me sinto)

And as she carries on without a doubt (E como ela prossegue sem nenhuma dúvida)

I wonder if she's figured out (Queria saber se ela entendeu)

I'm crazy for this girl (Eu sou louco por essa garota)

She was the one to hold me (Ela era aquela que me segurava)

The night (A noite)

The sky fell down (O céu caiu)

And what was I thinking when (E o que eu estava pensando quando)

The world didn't end (O mundo não acabou)

Why didn't I know what I know now (Por que eu não sabia o que eu sei agora?)

Would you look at her (Você vai olhar pra ela?)

She looks at me (Ela olha pra mim)

She's got me thinking about her constantly (Ela me deixa pensando nela constantemente)

But she don't know how I feel (Mas ela não sabe como eu me sinto)

And as she carries on without a doubt (E como ela prossegue sem nenhuma dúvida)

I wonder if she's figured out (Queria saber se ela entendeu)

I'm crazy for this girl (Eu sou louco por essa garota)

Right now (Agora mesmo)

Face to face (Cara a cara)

All my fears (Todos os meus medos)

Pushed aside (Deixados de lado)

And right now (E agora mesmo)

I'm ready to spend the rest of my life (Estou pronto pra passar o resto da minha vida)

With you (Com você)

Would you look at her (Você vai olhar pra ela?)

She looks at me (Ela olha pra mim)

She's got me thinking about her constantly (Ela me deixa pensando nela constantemente)

But she don't know how I feel (Mas ela não sabe como eu me sinto)

And as she carries on without a doubt (E como ela prossegue sem nenhuma dúvida)

I wonder if she's figured out (Queria saber se ela entendeu)

I'm crazy for this girl (Eu sou louco por essa garota)

            Quando Draco finalmente alcançou a ruiva, ela estava sentada em um banco, chorando, e ele não sabia o que fazer, se sentava ao seu lado, e deixava que ela se sentisse segura ao lado dele, ou se simplesmente ia embora e a deixava sentada ali. Mas não conseguia entender, o porquê deles dois terem tido aquela crise.

            Gina sabia que ele estava ali, então só podia significar que ele também estava confuso. Mas como aquilo podia estar acontecendo justamente com aqueles dois. Ela iria negar até o fim que ela queria ser a menina que ele acabara de beijar, e ela ia negar ate o fim que ela poderia estar gostando dele.

"- Weasley?"

- X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X

Musica: Crazy for this Girl – Evan & Jaron.

Os personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a J.K tirando o Tommy e a Crista que são meus.

 Próxima postagem: semana que vem.


	6. Apenas amigos

"- Weasley?"

"- Sai daqui Malfoy."

"- Não posso Weasley, eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui."

"- Então por que não volta a fazer o que você parecia saber direito o que estava fazendo?"

"- Por que se eu estou aqui, é por que eu quero. Aquilo não era o que eu queria."

"- Jura Malfoy? Parecia que você queria e muito."

"- Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, você não sai da minha cabeça, isso é errado Weasley. A gente não se conhece."

"- Eu sei como é isso Malfoy, eu estou chorando pateticamente por um beijo que VOCÊ deu em outra menina. E eu não tenho nada com você."

"- É disso que eu estou falando Weasley, não é normal."

"- Não é normal Malfoy, eu estar triste pelo fato de você beijar outra menina, de me sentir segura com você, de você aparecer quando eu sou atacada, de uma noite de detenções a gente se beijar, eu simplesmente dormir no seu colo, da gente dividir uma cama, de entrarmos no lago juntos, de termos salvado nossas vidas, de arrepios surgirem quando você aparece, do meu coração disparar quando você encosta no meu braço, das minhas pernas tremerem quando você me beija. E principalmente por eu estar falando isso justamente com você."

"- O estranho não é só isso Weasley, eu também sinto essas coisas. E eu também não entendo nada, desde aquele dia da detenção. Se você não se lembra, eu que te beijei naquele dia, e todos os beijos fui eu que te dei."

"- Eu lembro Malfoy, não esqueci de nada desde que passei a morar na casa com você, desde aquela noite, minha vida girou de ponta a cabeça de novo, como se não pudesse mudar mais, só que ficou melhor, pareceu que alguém começou a me ver."

"- Eu te vejo Weasley."

            Gina não parava de chorar, e quando Draco falou que a via, ela se sentiu ficar toda mole, como se tudo a partir dali fizesse sentido, como se agora tudo estivesse onde tinha que estar. Então ele se sentou do lado dela, e colocou a sua mão para limpar o rosto dela das lagrimas que não paravam de cair. Ele estava realmente comovido com a cena. Nem Pansy que era sua namorada tinha feito uma cena daquela por ele. E ela o tinha visto com outras inúmeras vezes.

            Apesar de saber que ela estava chorando por sua culpa, tudo que ele queria fazer era pegar a ruiva nos seus braços, e fazer com que ela parasse de chorar, lhe falar que ia ficar tudo bem, mas ele simplesmente não podia falar isso para ela. Ele não tinha idéia do que iria acontecer assim que eles saíssem dali, tudo estava confuso.

            Então o que deixou o loiro ainda mais confuso. Gina se moveu no banco, se encostou a ele, apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro, e ficou ali. Ele então fez seu papel e a envolveu com seus braços. E pela primeira vez ele não ligava se as pessoas passassem e os visse juntos. Era a primeira garota que ele realmente estava se importando.

"- Sabe por mais que eu esteja aqui no seu ombro, não significa nada não é?"

"- Claro que não Weasley, só estou te abraçando por que esta frio e você esta sem casaco."

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

_I'm standing on the bridge (Estou parada na ponte)_

_I'm waiting in the dark (Estou esperando no escuro)_

_I thought that you'd be here by now (Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora)_

_There__'__s nothing but the rain (Mas não há nada além da chuva)_

_No footsteps on the ground (Sem pegadas no chão)_

_I'm listening but there's no sound (Tento ouvir algo mas não há som)_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me (Não há ninguém tentando me achar?)_

_Won't somebody come take me home? (Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?)_

_It'__s a damn cold night (É uma noite maldita e fria)_

_Trying__ to figure out this life (Estou tentando decifrar esta vida)_

_Won__'__t you take me by the hand?(Você não vai me pegar pela mão) _

_Take__ me somewhere new (E me levar a algum lugar novo)_

_I don't know who you are (Nem sei quem você é)_

_But__ I'm, I'm with you (Mas eu estou, eu estou com você)_

_I'm with you (Estou com você)_

_I'm looking for a place (Estou procurando um lugar)_

_I'm searching for a face (Tentando encontrar um rosto) _

_Is anybody here? (Há alguém aqui?) _

_I know (eu sei)_

_Cause nothing is going right (Porque nada esta dando certo)_

_And__ everything's a mess (Está tudo uma bagunça)_

_And no one likes to be alone (E ninguém gosta de ficar só)_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? (Não há ninguém tentando me achar?)_

_Won't somebody come take me home? (Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?)_

_It'__s a damn cold night (Está uma noite maldita e fria)_

_Trying to figure out this life (Estou tentando decifrar esta vida)_

_Won't you take me by the hand? (Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão?)_

_Take__ me somewhere new (E me levar a algum lugar novo)_

_I don't know who you are (Nem sei quem você é)_

_But__ I'm, I'm with you (mas eu estou com você)_

_I'm with you (Estou com você)_

_Oh__ why is everything so confusing (Por que está tudo tão confuso?)_

_Maybe__ I'm just out of my mind (Talvez lá dentro de minha cabeça?)_

_It'__s a damn cold night (Está uma noite maldita e fria)_

_Trying to figure out this life (Estou tentando decifrar esta vida)_

_Won't you take me by the hand? (Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão?) _

_Take__ me somewhere new (E me levar a algum lugar novo?)_

_I don't know who you are (Nem sei quem você é)_

_But__ I'm, I'm with you (mas eu estou com você)_

_I'm with you (Estou com você)_

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

            Assim como alguém viciado, eles ainda estavam no primeiro passo: a negação. Estava claro para os dois que eles estavam começando a ter sentimentos fortes um do outro. E isso estava aterrorizando eles. Não pelo fato de estarem gostando, sim pelo fato de ter sido tão repentino.

            Gina queria ter aqueles braços em volta de si por muito tempo ainda, mas sabia que era errado. Ele estava com a outra menina. Apesar de todas as lagrimas, e dor no coração, era errado ele ali com ela, e não com a menina. Ele a largou lá sem explicação. Mas depois daquilo tudo, ela simplesmente tinha perdido a vontade de ficar na cidade, queria voltar ao castelo e ficar deitada.

            Draco não queria que a ruiva não saísse mais de seus braços, nem se importava com mais nada. Ele só queria que ela o perdoasse, e parasse de chorar, estava realmente se sentindo mal por tudo que fez a ruiva passar.

            Então Gina começou a se sentir desconfortável. Eles dois ali era completamente errado, ele estava antes beijando outra menina. Eles não podiam estar juntos. Ela começou a se sentir culpada, e saiu dos braços dele, e depois desencostou dele.

"- Desculpa Malfoy, isso não é certo."

            Ela nem deu tempo para que o loiro pudesse responder a ela. Ela saiu do banco e saiu correndo em direção as carruagens que a levariam de volta para o castelo. Draco tentou ir atrás dela, mas ela tinha pegado a ultima carruagem, e ele tinha que encontrar a menina morena, que ele nem sabia o nome, para explicar alguma coisa a ela. Ele simplesmente a beijou, e deixou-a para trás.

**                                                     W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

_(Em uma mesa escondida no Três Vassouras...)_

"- Você acha que ele a reconheceu Hermione?"

"- Creio que não Rony, peguei o cabelo de uma menina da minha rua, ele nunca vai achar a menina que ele beijou no castelo."

"- Você sabe que temos que pagar a Luna não é Hermione?"

"- Me pagar que nada Harry, nem precisa, depois de ver a cara dos dois, eu não preciso mais de nada."

"- Gente, isso não é errado? Estamos agindo como loucos, e ela ainda é minha irmã."

"- Rony cala a boca, você não lembra o que vimos. Se ela ficar grávida dele como vimos na profecia, é o fim de tudo pelo qual lutamos e perdemos amigos."

"- Eu sei Hermione, mas a profecia só vai se cumprir daqui a anos. Muita coisa ainda esta contra a profecia."

"- Hermione e Rony, fiquem calmos, eu vou recuperar a Gina, não importa como, apesar de eu te amar tanto Luna, a gente não pode deixar mesmo a Gina ficar com o Malfoy. Eu sei que já fizemos tudo contra a profecia."

"- Nossos planos estavam indo bem, até você resolver sacaniar a minha irmã"

"- Rony, ela deixou de ser sua irmã, a partir do dia que a profecia surgiu. Ela não pode dar a luz ao bebê que vimos."

"- Hermione, eu duvido que ela entregaria o bebê dela com o loiro idiota para os comensais, que nem existem mais."

"- Ele tem razão Hermione."

"- Luna, você não viu a profecia, você não tem voz aqui."

"- Você não quis beijar o idiota, então eu posso participar sim. Eu posso perder meu amor por causa de uma estúpida profecia."

            Hermione se levantou da cadeira, colocou a varinha na garganta de Luna, Rony a puxou pelo braço, e Harry colocou a mão na frente da varinha.

"- Luna, querida, não repita nunca mais algo assim, se aquele bebê nascer, o mundo negro irá voltar. Você não quer isso quer?" Perguntou Hermione.

"- Hermione, eu só estou falando, que já vimos uma profecia que antes não deu certo. A gente viu a profecia, que seria Harry aquele a acabar com a criatura que espalhava terror sobre a nossa comunidade, e no entanto, todos nós aqui sabemos que quem fez isso, foi a ruiva que vocês querem tanto ferrar."

"- Harry, sua namorada está proibida de participar das nossas reuniões."

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Draco já tinha procurado pela menina morena por toda Hosmeaged e podia jurar de pés juntos que nunca tinha visto aquela menina no castelo antes. E ele tinha certeza porque quando se tratava de meninas, ele realmente as notava. Até mesmo a ruiva, que era a mais excluída do castelo, ele já tinha a notado antes, daquele dia da detenção.

Depois de muito tempo procurando pela morena, ele simplesmente desistiu, e resolveu voltar ao castelo. Estava sem clima algum para ficar andando pelas ruas. Tudo com clima natalino, aquele ar frio no rosto. Só queria saber se a ruiva já estava bem, se ela estava segura.

Só naquele momento ele se lembrou de que seu pai estava tentando fazer algo com ela. De algum modo ele estava achando um jeito de se comunicar. Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com ela. Então ele foi correndo até o local das carruagens para que pudesse ir atrás da ruiva. Precisava saber se ela estava bem.

Ele voltou desesperado para o castelo. No caminho a ruiva não saia de sua cabeça. Ficou pensando que tudo aquilo significava. E nenhuma resposta vinha em sua cabeça. E nunca tinha achado o caminho de Hosmeaged tão demorado. Quando viu os portões do castelo se sentiu nervoso. Assim que a carruagem parou, ele desceu, e foi correndo até a sua nova casa.

Parecia que tudo estava indo contra ele. Todas as escadas estavam nos sentidos inversos. E assim que chegou ao andar certo a porta não estava a mostra já que tinha alunas do primeiro ano passando pelo corredor. Elas andavam tão devagar. E ficou se perguntando por que elas estavam ali. Mas assim que elas saíram a porta apareceu. Draco colocou a mão na maçaneta, e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

A ruiva deveria estar atrás daquela porta. E não sabia o que iria falar, o que aconteceria se ela estivesse ali. Então resolveu parar de escutar seu coração ali, e abriu a porta.

Não sabe se foi um alivio ou pior, a ruiva não estava na sala. Foi até a sala de poções, mas ela também não estava lá, então ficou na duvida se entrava ou não no quarto feminino. Sabia que se ela estivesse lá, ela estaria sozinha, por que tinha visto Crista na cidade antes de sair. Então nem pensou duas vezes, simplesmente abriu a porta, então seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais forte.

Quando colocou o rosto para dentro do quarto, e olhou tudo procurando à ruiva. A achou deitada na cama, de pijama chorando. Queria ir até ela, e lhe abraçar, mas não sabia se podia. Então ficou ali um tempo admirando a ruiva. Até que prestou atenção na roupa que usava. Uma calça de moletom velha, e uma blusa cinza ainda mais velha, e enorme, mas mesmo com a roupa feia, a ruiva ainda estava linda.

Então decidiu que seu coração ia ser a parte que ia ser escutada no momento, ele sabia que tinha enormes chances dela o expulsar dali, mas essa chance não seria o motivo pelo qual ele não iria chegar perto dela. Respirou fundo e foi andando calmamente em direção a cama da ruiva. Parecia que ela estava em transe, pois ela não se mexia, ou o ouvia chegar perto. Então ele resolveu se mostra.

"- Weasley?"

"- Malboy, sai daqui por fabor."

            A voz dela o machucou por dentro. Sua voz estava completamente chorosa, mostrando que seu nariz já estava entupido de tanto chorar. Mas ele não conseguia se mexer, ele precisava estar ali com ela. Ele tinha a feito chorar, ele tinha machucado ela, e com isso ele estava machucado também. Porém ela tinha deixado claro que não queria ele ali. Então ele suspirou forte, e saiu do quarto. Mas antes de fechar a porta, ele tinha que tentar mais uma vez.

"- Desculpa Weasley."

**                                                     W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

            Gina queria ser capaz de perdoar o loiro, porém ainda estava doendo muito para falar que o desculpava. Estava se sentindo traída, de novo. Ela sabia que não tinha nada com o loiro, mas ele tinha sido um cavalheiro com ela, tinha a beijado, eles tinham dormido juntos. Eles tinham conversando por horas, eles eram parecidos, eles riram juntos, passaram uma madrugada juntos fazendo uma poção.

            Cada hora que pensava mais nas coisas que já tinha vivido com o loiro em tão pouco tempo, chorava mais. Ele conseguiu conquistar um lugar na vida da ruiva muito rapidamente. Nem ela tinha percebido como ele tinha entrado tão facilmente. Ela sabia que estava vulnerável  desde Harry, mas não sabia que era tanto. Não sabia que Draco havia se tornado aquele menino para ela em tão pouco tempo.

            Em horas assim tudo que ela gostaria de ter por perto era seu amigo Colin. Ele a entedia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, ele sabia tudo sobre ela, ele entendia ela, melhor mesmo que ela se entendia. Quando ela estava com ele, ela se sentia amada, e com alguém, mas então parou e viu que era assim que se sentia quando estava com o loiro.

            Ela sabia que estava na hora de admitir para si mesmo, que estava gostando dele. Mas depois do dia que teve, ela preferia não querer admitir nada, e ficar ali chorando como uma criança. Ela só queria que tivesse alguém ali para consolá-la. Mas não tinha. Então ficou pensando se negar era mesmo a solução, por que se admitisse para si mesmo, seria mais fácil de tentar retornar a solução, e tentar esquece-lo.

            Ficou ali muito tempo pensando se o que ela estava querendo admitir era realmente verdade. Mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma resposta para dar a si mesma. Até que ouviu a porta do quarto entrar. E por mais incrível ela reconheceu que era o Draco, pelo  modo que a respiração estava ecoando. Estava desesperada. Então depois de um tempo ele foi chegando mais perto de sua cama.

            Ele a chamou pelo nome, mas ela realmente não o queria ali, mas por outro lado era tudo o que ela mais queria, que ele simplesmente se deitasse ali com ela, e a abraçasse, que nem no dia anterior. Quando pensou na tarde do dia anterior, que eles simplesmente caíram no sono. Ela queria o abraço dele, se sentir segura de novo.

            Então com uma dor por dentro ela pediu para que ele saísse, foi então percebeu que já estava chorando a muito tempo, sua voz estava péssima. Seu nariz já não puxava um ar que fosse. Estava no auge da crise de choro. Nem quando tinha terminado com Harry havia chorado tanto, e ficado tão arrasada tão rápido. Talvez tenha sido por que com Harry ela tenha tido somente a crise de ter terminado, não a crise de estar descobrindo o que estava sentindo pela pessoa pelo fato de ter visto a pessoa beijando outra.

            Ele obedeceu a sua vontade e saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, e lhe veio uma sensação de alivio e de vontade de sair correndo atrás dele, mas sua consciência a prendeu na cama. Então ficou ali deitada esperando que suas lagrimas simplesmente se esgotassem, ou que a dor que sentia melhorasse.

            Ai ela foi surpreendida, a porta abriu novamente e o loiro lhe pediu desculpa. Aquilo foi como outro golpe para ela, pois de alguma forma ele se sentia responsabilizado pelo sofrimento dela, ele sabia que estava agindo errado, ele estava se sentindo culpado.

            Foi com isso que ela percebeu que não iria adiantar nada ela ficar negando o que estava sentindo, de algum modo ela sabia que ele também sentia algo por ela. E ficou pensando que não deveria ser tão complicado assim, falar em voz alta tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento pelo loiro. Então juntou toda a sua coragem e resolveu falar.

"- Sim, eu gosto dele."

            Quando terminou de falar, colocou em sua cabeça que não ia mais chorar por ele, que simplesmente ia fazer de tudo para que aqueles sentimentos sumissem de dentro do seu coração. Levantou-se, enxugou as lagrimas, e foi para o banheiro tomar banho, pois tinha uma hora para a hora do jantar.

                                                     **W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Quando Draco saiu do quarto estava arrasado, ele tinha magoado a ruiva, e ela nem o deixava pedir desculpa por isso. Mas o que mais o impressionava era o fato dele não conseguir entender o porquê dela estar magoada, e o fato dele querer nunca ter beijado aquela morena na vida. Ele se deitou no sofá e ficou ali pensando na ruiva.

            Ficou pensando de como ela o conquistara em tão pouco tempo. E ficou pensando de como pensar nela e nos momentos que viveu com ela em menos de uma semana o faziam rir. E de como a ruiva não saia de sua cabeça, de como o beijo dela era perfeito, de como ela era mimada, de como ela ficou segura em seus braços quando ele a carregou, de como se preocupou com ela e lhe levou almoço, e de como ela fez isso de volta, e de como ela conseguia conversar com ele, de como ela estava fazendo amizade com ele por ele, não pelo seu dinheiro ou seu sobrenome.

            Ele simplesmente não queria sair do sofá, até que ele escutou algo que o fez pirar – sim, eu gosto dele. – Ela estava admitindo que gostava dele?  O que isso significava? Era dele que ela estava falando? Então começou a ficar maluco com tantas perguntas que lhe viam na cabeça, mas nada parecia certo, até que ele achou que sua boca tomou controle sozinha e resolveu responder tudo por ele.

"- E eu gosto dela também."

            Assim que as palavras foram cuspidas por sua boca ele ficou um tempo pensando de como seu coração e sua boca tinham entrado de acordo contra seu cérebro. E ficou ali sem entender nada, até que passou a mão no cabelo e viu que faltava um pouco menos de uma hora para o jantar, então foi para o seu quarto se arrumar.

                                                     **W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Os dois chegaram juntos para o jantar. Gina já estava sem cara de choro, seu nariz ainda estava um pouco vermelho, e seu olho um pouco inchado, mas era algo que só Draco percebia. Eles se sentaram e ficam se encarando, mas nenhuma palavra era dita. Mas se seus corações fossem capazes de falar, estariam se declarando um para o outro, e o de Gina logo depois bateria no de Draco.

Gina ficava repetindo para si mesma para ficar calma, e para não demonstrar para ele que ela gostava dele, quando ele a olhava era fazia questão de fazer cara de poucos amigos e de mostrar que estava chateada. Já Draco pensava de como ele havia sido um tolo, de que fora capaz de magoar aquela ruiva em especial, de como ele não merecia os sentimentos que ele sentia por ela.

            Durante o jantar inteiro eles não trocaram uma palavra, mas constantemente eles trocavam olhares fuzilantes, até que o diretor resolveu acabar com aquilo tudo e anunciar o resultado das tarefas.

"- Bem alunos, como eu disse no almoço, o resultado da competição seria dado no jantar. A regra é básica, a pontuação é distinta por cada coisa, e antes de revelar tudo, eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas para as duplas, e perguntas separadas para cada um de vocês, vou começar com a dupla de herbologia. Me falem, como vocês arrancaram a raiz da árvore?"

"- Bem, a gente tentou arrancar com faca, logo depois tentamos com o facão, mas não conseguimos nem arranhar a árvore, então nós pedimos ajuda ao Hagrid, e então ele arrancou para nós."

"- Então a dupla de vocês teve ajuda de um professor para conseguir realizar a tarefa?"

            Tommy e Crista balançaram a cabeça em sinal de que tinham pedido a ajuda do professor, e logo perceberam que tinham feito besteira.

"- Bem, por vocês terem admitido, só vou tirar cinco pontos de vocês, com isso vocês começam a tarefa com pontos negativos. Agora minha pergunta para a dupla de poções: Como vocês conseguiram alguns ingredientes que não estava no quarto?"

"- Professor, nós entramos no grande lago e roubamos do estoque do professor Snape."- respondeu Draco

"- Vocês entraram no grande lago, sem eu ter comunicado as sereias, e ainda roubaram coisas do professor?"

"- Sim senhor."- respondeu Gina

"- Eu realmente não sei o que faço com vocês, vocês arriscaram suas vidas, as serias poderiam ter matado vocês eu deveria tirar pontos de vocês por isso, porém, mostra muita determinação já que vocês poderiam ter morrido com isso, então dou cinco pontos para vocês. E para ajudar vocês ainda roubaram de um professor? Isso é muito audacioso, não que eu esteja encorajando vocês, a Grifinória e a Sonseria irão perder trinta pontos cada casa, mas a dupla ganhará cinco. Agora vou para a parte do resultado das tarefas. Bem, a dupla de herbologia, seu trabalho estava bom, porém tinha alguns erros durante o desempenho, e ele chegou um pouco atrasado, então vocês ganham quinze pontos. Já a dupla de poção, o trabalho de vocês estava perfeito, não teve um erro, nenhum atraso durante o preparo, e pelo que vimos, vocês ainda fizeram com que ela ficasse pronta antes, poucos sabem desse truque, então vinte e cinco pontos para vocês. Com isso uma equipe esta com dez pontos e a outra 35 E alunos, o café da manhã de amanhã será oficial, quero todos vocês aqui as sete e meia."

            Quando terminou de falar, o diretor se sentou, e fez sinal para todos que o jantar estava terminado, que podiam voltar para seus quartos, ou fazerem alguma coisa antes do horário de recolher. Assim que o diretor os liberou Gina saiu da mesa e foi para o quarto. E Draco ficou ali, sem saber se ia para o quarto, ou se ia andar pelo castelo. Não sentia vontade de andar, na verdade, tinha vontade de ficar com a ruiva, mas isso ela não estava deixando. Então por falta de vontade de ficar do lado de fora andando, foi para o quarto deitar.

            Durante o caminho ficou de cabeça baixa, estava realmente para baixo. Quando teve a noção de que sentia alguma coisa pela ruiva, já era tarde demais, ele já tinha conseguido estragar tudo, sem saber o porquê de ter beijado a morena que ele nem conhecia. Não que ele não gostasse de ficar com meninas que ele nem conhecia, mas aquela ele nem nunca tinha visto.

            Draco entrou no quarto masculino e foi direto para o banheiro. Lá foi direto para debaixo da ducha fria. Ficou tanto tempo lá que perdeu noção da hora. Saiu de lá, e foi direto para cama tentar dormir. Ficou ali rodando na cama até pegar no sono.

                                                     **W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

            Gina saiu da mesa de jantar, e foi direto para o quarto. Nem quis saber de falar parabéns para o seu companheiro de poções, afinal de contas eles haviam recebido muito mais pontos que a outra dupla. Se eles fossem bem na outra poção, eles ganhariam o torneio. Mas agora ela não sabia se era isso que ela queria, se eles ganhassem, ela teria que ficar alguns meses a mais com ele.

            Assim que chegou no quarto foi se trocar para dormir, colocou seu pijama velho e se deitou, mas logo conseguiu dormir, estava exausta, afinal de contas tinha passado a tarde inteira chorando, e por conta disso já estava até com dor de cabeça, e como não gostava de tomar remédio foi direto dormir.

            Acordou cedo, mas o sol já tinha nascido, então foi se trocar para poder ir ao café. Foi tomar um banho rápido, pois já eram sete da manhã, e ficou ali xingando o café ser tão cedo no domingo, ela sempre reclamou disso, normalmente era o único dia que não comia nada de manhã, mas como era oficial tinha que ir. Se arrumou rápido, estava pensando em ir sem o sobretudo, mas estava meio frio, então resolveu coloca-lo.

            Quando chegou na mesa, o loiro já estava lá, assim que se sentou, ele lhe de um sorriso, e ela não lhe respondeu. Ficou ali parada, esperando o café começar.

"- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te pedir desculpa?"

"- Malfoy, não é tão simples assim, a culpa não é sua, eu não sei por que eu estou bolada."

"- Por isso que eu falo, me desculpa então."

"- Tudo bem, vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu nada entre nós então?"

"- Se é assim que você quer."

            Gina não teve nem coragem de responder o loiro, por que no fundo não era aquilo o que ela queria. Não queria que eles esquecessem tudo que eles tinham passado. Ela tinha gostado de tudo, até ver o menino que ela estava gostando beijando outra. Mas ela sabia que não podia por nenhuma culpa no rapaz, afinal de contas eles nunca tiveram nada sério, tinham sido somente alguns beijos.

            Draco também não queria esquecer, de um modo estranho algo dentro de si falava que ele até queria ter mais da ruiva em sua vida, queria ter ela para si por mais tempo, ter mais memórias com ela. Mas algo dentro também lhe falava que isso era algo que ele só conseguiria desejar, nada mais, pois sabia que tinha estragado tudo com a ruiva.

"- Então Weasley, que tal, somente amigos?"

"- Ta bom Malfoy, somente amigos."

            Quando terminou sua frase, Gina esticou a mão para que Draco a apertasse em sinal da amizade. Então o diretor bateu palmas e as comidas apareceram. E todos foram comer. Gina nem estava com tanta fome, então só pegou um pedaço de bolo e um pouco de suco. Já Draco foi direto atacar a cesta de pão. Por estar dividindo a mesa de comer agora com o loiro, Gina achava impressionante como o menino ainda conseguia ser magro, pois comia muito sempre, em todas as refeições.

            Depois de meia hora, quando já não tinha mais quase ninguém comendo, que já estavam todos conversando e querendo sair do salão, o diretor se levantou e pediu atenção, retirou as comidas das mesas, e começou seu discurso.

"- Como vocês sabem alunos essa semana tem o natal, e vocês sempre vão para casa somente no dia anterior, esse ano será diferente, eu falei com todos os professor e parece que todas as turmas estão adiantadas com a matéria, então eu vou os liberar antes. Sei que o natal é só na quinta, mas esse ano, vocês irão para casa antes de quarta, irão para casa na segunda logo após o café, então arrumem suas coisas. E quem não for sair do castelo para as festas, a lista estará disponível na hora do jantar para vocês assinarem. É só isso, podem ir lá arrumar as suas coisas."

            Assim que a porta do grande salão abriu, foi um corre-corre, todos os alunos queriam sair ao mesmo tempo para poderem arrumar suas malas e avisarem as suas famílias que iriam para casa no dia seguinte. Já Gina não estava nem um pouco a fim de correr para ir embora, pois ela não iria para casa para o natal, ela ficaria no castelo, assim como no ano passado, apesar de sua mãe ainda lhe pedir para ir, e lhe mandar o presente, que ela fazia questão de devolver.

            Draco só gostava do feriado, por que podia ir para casa, apesar de não ter companhia no castelo, ele nunca foi muito fã de ficar cheio de gente em volta, que ficavam comentando sobre o fato de seus pais estarem presos. Queria ir para casa mesmo sabendo que ia ficar lá somente com os elfos domésticos, e que não teria natal nenhum, mas já estava acostumado, ele nunca tinha tido um natal na vida.

            Então eles foram andando em silencio até a casa. Apesar de terem concordado em ficarem amigos Gina não conseguia pensar em um assunto, mas Draco já estava muito incomodado com aquele silencio todo, parecia que eles ainda estavam brigados. Ficou ali pensando um tempo no que poderia falar com a ruiva, até que um assunto básico lhe surgiu na cabeça: o natal.

"- E ai Weasley, vai para casa no Natal?"

"- Não Malfoy, eu não falo mais com a minha família, vou ficar aqui no castelo mesmo."

"- Não fala com eles?"

"- Não, desde que terminei com o Harry, eu não falo mais com eles."

"- Por que?"

"- A, deixa para lá Malfoy"

            Draco entendeu aquilo como um sinal de que ela não queria realmente conversar com ele naquele momento, então resolveu parar de falar. Até por que já estavam vendo a porta, então não tinha motivo para ficar ali tentando achar um assunto. Mas ficou triste pela ruiva, ela iria passar o natal ali sozinha, sem ninguém que sentisse um carinho por ela, ali naquela casa sozinha, pois ele iria embora, e Crista e Tommy também estava voltando para casa.  Foi então que teve a idéia que ele achou brilhante na hora.

"- Quer ir passar o Natal lá na Mansão comigo?"

"- Malfoy, não posso."

"- Vamos Weasley, como amigos?"

"- Por mais que eu queria aceitar, não podemos mesmo, é um passo muito grande, não acha Malfoy?"

            Ele não achava, ele tinha sugerido sem maldade alguma. Até por que ele não queria passar o natal sozinho, naquela casa enorme. Não sabia o que era pior, o castelo ou sua própria casa. Quando chegaram à casa, Draco foi para o seu quarto e Gina foi para o quarto dela se trocar.

                                                     **W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

            Quando Gina chegou a seu quarto, encontrou Crista chorando, e arriscou perguntar o que tinha acontecido, e a menina tinha lhe falado que estava chorando por que ia ficar uma semana longe do Tommy, por que suas famílias não estavam aprovando o namoro. Gina ficou ali um tempo sentada em sua cama, tentando convencer a menina que uma semana passava rápido, e que saudade fazia bem ao relacionamento.

            Assim que a menina parou de chorar Gina pegou seu pijama e foi até o banheiro se trocar. Ela amava aquela roupa, apesar dela ser feia e velha, e de ser enorme nela. Mas sempre dizia que as roupas velhas eram as mais confortáveis. Colocou o pijama, e dobrou o seu uniforme, e foi para o quarto guardar tudo no malão. Gina não deixava nada dentro do armário, tudo que era seu estava dentro de seu malão e ele ficava trancado.

            A chave de seu malão ficava em seu cordão, e quando ela estava terminando de por o cordão de volta em seu pescoço, uma coruja toda preta entrou no quarto, e ficou ali na sua cama. A coruja tinha um olhar ameaçador, ela estava com medo até de pegar a carta que estava na pata da coruja. Até por que a única pessoa que lhe mandava cartas era o colin, e tinha certeza que aquela não era a coruja dele, e sabia que ele não pegaria aquela coruja para mandar uma carta.

            E ficou pensando o como esta sendo boba, afinal de contas, uma coruja não poderia lhe causar mal nenhum, talvez um picada no dedo, mas já estava acostumada, já que quando namorava Harry, a coruja dele sempre a mordia. Esticou a sua mão e pegou a carta na pata da coruja, e assim que ela retirou a carta, a coruja lançou um olhar que assustou Gina, e ainda piou como se estivesse lançando uma maldição sobre a menina, e saiu voando pela janela.

            Gina abriu a carta, e ficou branca quando viu de quem era. Ficou pasma. Começou a chorar quando leu o que estava nela, e saiu correndo, e foi direto para o único lugar que agora ela se sentia segura. Abriu a porta do quarto masculino sem nem bater na porta, encontrou o Draco ali mexendo em seu armário, e quando ele estava virando para perguntar se estava tudo bem com ela, ela o abraçou e desabou em lágrimas.

                                                     **W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

            Depois de convidar a primeira pessoa na vida para passar o natal consigo mesmo, e ter esse pedido negado, Draco foi para o quarto arrumar suas coisas para voltar para casa no dia seguinte. Pegou sua mala colocou em cima da sua cama, e abriu o armário. Ficou reparando de como todas as suas roupas eram iguais. Ele não era que nem a ruiva que levava roupa para ficar no quarto.

            E então começou a pensar de que a ruiva deveria estar com todas as suas roupas ali no malão, pois se ela não falava mais com sua família, significava que ela não estava indo mais até a toca. E então ficou um pouco triste pela situação da ruiva, e começou a entender o porquê daquele choro todo quando ela o viu com outra menina. Naquele momento ele era tudo o que a ruiva tinha. Por que desde que ela tinha terminado com Harry, ela perdeu todos em sua vida.

            Começou a se sentir o pior ser humano na face da Terra. Ele tinha partido o coração da ruiva novamente. E ficou ali pensando em tudo, e arrumando sua mala, até que de repente a porta do seu quarto foi aberta com tanta raiva, que ele até olhou. E quando viu era a ruiva com algumas lágrimas no olho, quando tentou abrir a boca para perguntar o que tinha acontecido à ruiva lhe abraçou e começou a chorar.

            Draco ficou ali imóvel, abraçou a ruiva, mas estava sem entender nada, ela simplesmente tinha entrado no seu quarto chorando. Só sabia que ela estava segurando um pergaminho. Depois de muito tempo a ruiva começou a acalmar, e ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e ela lhe entregou o pergaminho. Draco até achou graça, por que ela não queria soltar dele, nem para lhe entregar o pergaminho. Ele abriu e ficou mais branco que já era.

_"Gina Weasley,_

_Você já acabou com a minha família quando quis ser da ordem, e me prender, se continuar com meu filho, você vai se arrepender disso, e vai se arrepender  é dar a sua vida por esse caso._

_L.M"_

Quando terminou de ler o papel Gina abraçou a ruiva com mais força como se aquele abraço pudesse lhe tirar o medo e tudo mais. Ficaram ali abraçados até que Gina começou a perder o ar, e Draco começou a ficar preocupado com a ruiva. Colocou-a sentada na cama, e se sentou do lado dela, e ficou pedindo para que ela se acalmasse que aquilo deveria ser somente uma brincadeira sem gosto de alguém do castelo.

"- Malfoy, eu acho que você também não deveria ir para casa nessa semana, é claro que seu pai esta achando contato aqui fora, é o segundo sinal que ele manda."

"- Ao contrario Weasley, lá em casa eu tenho seguranças que meu pai não sabe, eu contratei alguns e eles tem uma mágica que os deixa invisíveis, e ele não sabe da existência deles. E você sabe que meu pai não tem como estar enviando cartas, nem aparatando aqui. E nós sabemos que ele está preso. Ele não tem como sair de lá, e nós sabemos disso."

"- Não sei mais de nada Malfoy, essa carta é a prova que ele pode ter fugido."

"- Se ele tivesse fugido, teria saído no profeta diário, e o diretor já tinha me avisado para eu poder fugir, quando meu pai sair, eu tenho que fugir, ele jurou me matar."

"- A mim também Malfoy, ele vai nos matar nesse natal."

"- Não vai, escuta o que eu estou te falando, vamos para a mansão comigo. Lá estaremos seguros."

"- Você não vai me deixar recusar não é verdade?"

"- Dessa vez não."

            Gina voltou a abraçar o loiro, e ele rasgou a carta e jogou no chão. Até que a ruiva cochilou, Draco a colocou na cama, e foi terminar de arrumar sua mala, e falou para si mesmo que assim que terminasse de arrumar sua mala, ele a acordaria e iria até o quarto dela para ajudá-la a arrumar a mala dela. Depois de uma hora Draco a acordou e a ruiva se sentou na cama.

"- Me diz Weasley, por que você usa esse pijama enorme?"

"- Eu gosto por que é confortável, mas nada em especial. Até por que a camisa é do Fred, então não gosto muito de usar, mas ela é tão gostosa."

            Draco ficou ali tentando controlar o riso, mas logo fechou sua mala e puxou a ruiva pela mão, e foi com ela até o quarto feminino, viu que podia entrar já que a outra menina que dormia ali estava na sala agarrada com o menino que também dividia o quarto com o loiro. Draco sentou-se na cama e largou a mão da ruiva. E pediu que ela arruma-se uma mala para levar para a mansão.

"- Mas Malfoy, eu não tenho nada chique para levar para a sua casa, nem nada muito arrumado para me vestir no natal."

"- Não tem problema, só vai ter nós e os elfos, e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar com a roupa que você vai estar usando, muito menos eu."

"- Você não se importa não é, de ver o que tem no meu malão?"

"- Não, é claro que não."

            Gina abriu seu malão, e ele estava cheio de fotografias, roupas velhas, e coisas que Draco imaginou que antes pertenciam ao seu quarto na Toca. Então ele percebeu o porquê dela nunca estar de uniforme na casa, ela só tinha uma blusa, e uma saia. Seu sobretudo estava em um estado terrível. E ela só tinha mais o short e a blusa que ela usava para fazer a poção, e o pijama que ela estava usando no momento, e algumas peças velhas.

            Gina tirou de seu malão, uma mochila, e colocou um vestido que estava no seu malão, colocou sua saia do colégio, e uma calça velha, o seu short e a blusa, e mais algumas blusas velhas. Ela estava completamente sem graça pela condição de suas roupas, afinal de contas ele era rico, e ela estava mais pobre que nunca.

"- Sabe, a culpa nem é totalmente por eu ser uma Weasley só, desde que parei de falar com a minha família, eu nem sei mais o que é dinheiro, até os livros, eu só tenho por que pego na biblioteca, ou caridade."

            Draco ficou com um pouco de pena dela, afinal de contas, ela não tinha culpa de tudo que tinha acontecido na vida dela, apesar de que ele não sabia o motivo da briga, mas deveria ter sido feia, já que ela parou de falar até com os pais, e os Weasley´s eram conhecidos por serem uma família unida. Até mesmo quando o Percy tinha parado de falar com a família, quando ele viu que estava errado, ele pediu perdão e todos foram capazes de perdoá-lo. Ficava imaginando o que a ruiva fizera de ruim para eles não a perdoarem.

"- Se você não vai para a Toca nem no natal, onde você fica nas férias?"

"- Eu arrumo um emprego na comunidade trouxa e fico na casa do arrepio em Hosmeaged, ninguém tem coragem de entrar lá, é meio frio, mas é só conjurar cobertas, , ou peço pro Colin para eu passar um tempo lá. Se eu tivesse amigos seria mais fácil, mas nada muito complicado."

"- Quando você não tem o abrigo aqui do castelo, você não tem para onde ir mesmo?"

"- Não. Mas depois de um ano e meio eu já me acostumei sabe?"

"- Não deveria."

"- A Malfoy, para você é fácil falar, você é cheio de dinheiro, eu não tenho nada, literalmente nada. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas como eu fico aqui o tempo todo, eu não tenho tempo para trabalhar, mas lá na comunidade trouxa é diferente, eu já tenho algum dinheiro de lá, nessas férias, eu ganho mais algo e quando acabar aqui a escola, poderia comprar uma casinha bem humilde."

"- E como você consegue encarar tudo assim na boa?"

"- Por que eu sei que é o único jeito de sobreviver, e eu não quero ver minha família, nem pedir o dinheiro deles."     

            Na hora que Gina terminou de arrumar sua mala, já estava na hora do almoço, os dois saíram de lá de mãos dadas, e foram para o Grande Salão almoçar. Como o almoço não era oficial, o grande salão nem estava tão cheio. Eles foram para sua mesinha e almoçaram. Ficaram conversando sobre os alunos que estavam ali almoçando. Ficaram inventando historia sobre eles. Quando acabaram o almoço, ao invés de irem direto para o quarto foram para fora do castelo, e se sentaram em frente ao lago.

"- Malfoy, você vai participar do quadribol esse ano?"

"- Sim eu vou, ficar aqui sem quadribol não dá."

"- É, eu sei a sensação de ficar sem voar."

"- Você saiu do time não saiu?"

"- Sim, me expulsaram do time."

"- Você realmente passou por maus bocados não é?

"- Sim, mas faz bem de vez em quando, a gente passa a valorizar o resto."

            Draco entendeu direito o que ela estava falando, afinal de contas, ele nunca tinha tido pais. Não teve infância como uma criança normal. Ele sempre teve que agir como um adulto, mesmo quando era criança. Seus pais sempre davam festas, e ele participava para dar bom exemplo, era o único contato que tinha com a sua mãe, pois no meio das festas, ela o levava até o final da escada, onde os convidados não podiam ver que ela lhe dava para um elfo lhe levar para a cama. Até mesmo quando começou a namorar, era sem sentimentos, seus pais tinham decidido quem iria ser sua namorada.

            Ficaram ali a tarde toda conversando, sobre nada importante, simplesmente ficaram jogando conversa fora, falaram sobre o tempo, livros, matérias, poções, e até mesmo sobre a infância. Que era o ponto que separava os dois, Draco não tinha tido infância, já Gina tinha tido muita infância. Sabendo daquilo Gina conseguia entender o porquê do loiro ser daquele jeito, meio frio com outras pessoas, afinal, nenhum ser humano já tinha lhe demonstrado amor antes.

            Assim que começou a escurecer os dois entraram para o castelo e foram para o quarto, Gina ficou reclamando que queria tomar banho antes de jantar, por causa de seu cabelo, e Draco ficou implicando com ela, pois o cabelo ainda estava limpo, liso e vermelho. Cada um foi para o seu quarto, e marcaram de se encontrar na sala comum da casa para irem jantar juntos. Draco queria ter certeza que ela não ia assinar falando que ia ficar no castelo.

            Gina saiu do banho, colocou sua roupa e foi pentear seu cabelo. Colocou sua roupa e foi para a sala, quando chegou lá Draco ainda não tinha chegado então sentou no sofá e ficou esperando o loiro chegar. Depois de uns quinze minutos o loiro saiu do quarto masculino, ele chegou perto dela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e pegou ela pela mão, e foram para o jantar de mãos dadas.  

            Depois de uma hora e meia o jantar tinha chegado ao fim, Gina e Draco voltaram ao quarto, e eles já estavam com sono. Então eles se despediram e foram cada um para seus quartos, já que no dia seguinte iriam acordar cedo para irem à mansão. Gina foi para o seu quarto, colocou o pijama e se deitou.

            Ficou ali deitada na cama tentando dormir, mas toda vez que olhava para a janela se lembrava da carta que tinha recebido. Tinha a sensação de que aquela coruja ia voltar pela sua janela, depois de muito tempo rodando de um lado para o outro desistiu. Se levantou e foi até o quarto masculino. Quando chegou lá Draco estava sentado na cama.

"- O que aconteceu?"

"- Eu estou com medo do seu pai, não consigo dormir."

"- Já tem falei que ele não tem como vir até aqui, pode dormir tranqüila."

"- Eu já tentei, mas aquela coruja não sai da minha cabeça, e eu fico vendo seu pai com aquela faca novamente pra cima de mim. Eu não consigo."

"- Então durma aqui comigo"

 "- Malfoy!"

"- É sério Weasley, nada que a gente não tenha feito antes. Vem deita aqui"

            Draco deu dois tapinhas na cama, e Gina foi até lá, e se abraçou no loiro. Ela realmente amava a sensação que ele lhe passava. Quando Gina o abraçou Draco ficou feliz, lhe fazia bem, perceber que a ruiva estava bem ali com ele, e que ele a fazia se sentir segura. Ela dormiu antes mesmo que pudesse ter percebido, e Draco também tinha dormido antes do normal.

            Eles acordaram antes do sol nascer, e ficaram deitados encarando o teto. Gina estava com vergonha de admitir, que ela dormia melhor quando estava com ele. E ele não iria admitir a ruiva que ele se sentia melhor quando ela estava por perto. Draco a puxou um pouco mais para si e a virou para que pudessem ver o sol nascendo pela janela do quarto dele.

            Eles ficaram ali admirando o sol nascer, deitados na cama, e quando deixou de ficar bonito, já era hora de Gina ir para seu quarto, se arrumar para poder ir para o café e depois ir a mansão com Draco. Ainda achava que aquilo tudo era loucura, mas não queria ficar sozinha com a idéia de o Lucio Malfoy aparecer lá e matá-la.

Gina saiu da cama, foi ate Draco e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para seu quarto. Foi até o banheiro tomou um banho rápido e colocou sua roupa, dobrou seu pijama e o guardou dentro da sua mochila. Verificou se seu malão estava realmente trancado, pegou sua mochila, e foi até a sala encontrar com Draco. Para sua surpresa ele já estava lá esperando ela. Eles colocaram suas mochilas e foram até o grande salão tomar café, para que pudessem ir embora.

A hora do café até passou rápido, então foram lá para fora pegar as carruagens que os levariam até o trem. Conseguiram sair cedo, então pegaram uma carruagem só para eles, e quando chegaram ao trem, ainda arranjaram um compartimento para eles.

Depois de meia hora mais ou menos esperando que o trem andasse, ele andou, e logo um tempo depois a moça com guloseimas passou, e Gina ficou olhando, mas negou, Draco quando viu isso, percebeu que poderia mudar, e comprou um pouco de cada. Para ele, nem tinha gasto dinheiro, mas o sorriso disfarçado que a ruiva deu, pagou tudo o que ele tinha gasto. E ele realmente viu que ela se contentava com pouco, foi ali que soube o que daria para ela de natal.

Gina ficou o tempo toda da viagem olhando a paisagem, parecia que era a primeira vez que viajava. Mas na certa era a primeira vez que tinha comido todos os doces que tinham no carrinho. Já tinha agradecido inúmeras vezes ao loiro por ter lhe dado os doces. Quando eles menos esperaram o trem parou e todos os alunos saíram correndo a encontro de seus familiares. Já os dois não, Draco sabia que ninguém ia lhe buscar, mas tinha pedido um carro para que ele pudesse ir até a sua casa.

Quando saíram do trem, Draco ficou segurando a ruiva pela mão o tempo todo, e ela estava preocupada se alguém os visse juntos, afinal de contas ninguém sabia que eles iriam passar o natal juntos, e sua família provavelmente estaria lá. Mas ela não viu ninguém, e eles entraram em um carro, e logo saíram de lá.

O caminho até a mansão era lindo, Gina nunca tinha ido até lá, e ficou deslumbrada com o caminho. Parecia que tudo estava alinhado e perfeito. Até que entraram em um condomínio fechado. Só tinha mansões lá. Draco foi falando a qual bruxos aquelas Mansões pertenciam. E lá no final estava à mansão Malfoy. Era a casa mais linda do condomínio, toda branca. Parecia um castelo. O jardim era insuperável. Quando Draco parou com o carro em frente ao portão, alguns segundos depois ele abriu e eles entraram. Assim que o carro parou dois elfos abriram as portas do carro, e eles saíram.

Draco foi até o lado da ruiva e a puxou pela mão, como se ela fosse uma criança, e a levou para dentro da mansão. Quando ele abriu a porta principal, a mansão ficava ainda mais bonita. O chão era brilhante, e parecia tudo tão iluminado, a sua direita tinha uma enorme sala com uma lareira gingante, do lado esquerdo tinha outra sala enorme, com uma mesa com dez cadeiras. A sua frente tinha uma escada enorme, que se dividia em duas.

Eles subiram as escadas e foram até um quarto no começo do corredor. Draco falou que aquele era o quarto em que ela ficaria naquela semana. Quando abriram à porta, ela achou que estava sonhando. Tinha uma cama de casal no meio, um armário enorme, e um banheiro lindo. Ela mal podia acreditar que aquele era somente o quarto de visitas. Assim como uma criança Gina saiu correndo e pulo na cama, e Draco a seguiu. Eles ficaram pulando na cama, até que cansaram e deitaram.

                                                     **W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Nos outros dois dias, eles ficaram conversando, correndo pela casa, lendo livros. Como não estavam no castelo, eles comiam a hora que queria, dormiam a hora que queria. Estavam completamente livres. Quase todas as horas eles estava juntos e rindo o tempo todo. Parecia que o tempo tinha voado, pois já era quarta feira. Draco não queria que aquele feriado terminasse, queria poder ficar com á ruiva o tempo todo em sua companhia. Já eram onze e meia da noite, eles estava sentados no sofá conversando, quando a ruiva abriu a boca em sinal do primeiro bocejo.

"- Malfoy, vamos dormir, eu estou com sono."

"- Sim vamos, deixa eu te ajudar a subir."

            Draco começou a fazer cosquinha na ruiva, e ela começou a se debater, o que fez com que Draco caísse em cima dela, e suas bocas ficassem a milímetros de distância. Ele tentou resistir, mas não conseguiu, ele teve que beija-la, e para sua surpresa ela também o beijou, ele já estava a espera de um tapa, mas esse tapa nunca chegou. Eles ficaram ali se beijando que até perderam noção da hora. Mas Draco parou o beijo, pegou a ruiva no colo, e a levou até o quarto.

            Gina ficou completamente apreensiva sobre o que ele estava planejando. Eles subiram a escada se beijando, então quando chegaram na porta do quarto dela, Draco abriu a porta, entrou no quarto com a ruiva, colocou ela em cima da cama, deu um beijo nela, e saiu do quarto, e antes de fechar a porta.

"- Boa noite Weasley."

"- Boa noite Malfoy, e Feliz Natal."

"- Feliz Natal."

            Assim que terminou de desejar feliz natal a ruiva, ele fechou a porta do quarto e foi para o seu quarto dormir.

- X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X –

Musica: I miss you – Avril Lavigne.


	7. Natal

Na cama ainda a ruiva ficou pensando naquele beijo e dali perdeu o sono. Estava na mansão tinha três dias e nada tinha sido daquele jeito. Estavam respeitando a política de "apenas amigos", apesar de saberem quem os dois estavam enganando os sentimentos que haviam despertado tão subitamente.

Já o loiro em seu quarto também não conseguia dormir. Não tirava da cabeça a perfeição da loira que cabia perfeitamente em seus braços, fazendo com que ele não fizesse esforço nenhum para carregá-la na escada. De como era possível estar com ela há três dias e não estar se sentindo sufocado ou ter se arrependido de ter a convidado para passar o natal com ele na mansão. E o que não saia da sua cabeça era de como todo mundo podia ter se voltado contra ela após a guerra, como seu namorado na época nunca a respeito, como sua família preferiu escolher ele.

E então passaram pelo menos uma hora cada um em sua cama encarando o teto, mas nele nada vendo, somente voando em seus pensamentos. La fora se iniciava uma pequena tempestade de neve, avisando que o natal acabara de chegar. Isso retirou Gina de seus pensamentos. Ela tinha uma tradição, na primeira neve do natal, ela gostava de ficar vendo os flocos caírem tomando seu chocolate quente. Ficou com muita vergonha, mas chamou um elfo da casa e pediu duas canecas de chocolate quente, sabia que o loiro não tinha dormido após aquele beijo.

Após alguns minutos, o elfo voltou e entregou as canecas para Gina, que não estava acostumada com a agilidade daqueles elfos, os da escola sempre a ajudavam, mas demoravam sempre. E então ela foi à direção do quarto do loiro, e ficou parada na porta com receio de bater e se sentindo ridícula com duas canecas na mão.

Draco sempre dormia com o quarto completamente escuro, a única luz que entrava era a que fosse capaz de passar por baixo do feixe da porta. O corredor sempre ficava aceso. Naquela noite ele foi capaz de perceber que surgiu uma sombra na porta, e que ela estava intacta. Já pensava que imagina coisas, mas pegou sua varinha e foi ate a porta do seu quarto lentamente e a abriu.

E lá estava a ruiva com cara de espanto segurando duas canecas saindo fumaça. E era a ultima coisa que ele esperava naquele momento, e logo guardou a varinha, para que ela não visse.

" É que tá nevando Malfoy."

Ele ficou ali sem reação, e chamou para entrar no quarto. Acendeu a luz e rapidamente foi em direção a lareira, e quando o fogo já mostrava que era capaz de iluminar o quarto ele apagou a luz, enquanto isso a ruiva permanecia estática no meio do quarto.

Ela estava analisando cada canto do quarto. Estava ali há três dias e nunca tinha entrado no quarto, o loiro era muito organizado, e tinha bom gosto para moveis caso tenha sido ele que escolheu aqueles. Assim como o resto da casa o chão brilhava fora do normal, tinha uma lareira, e uma cama ainda maior do que a de seu quarto. Tinha duas portas que imaginava que dava uma para um banheiro e a outra para o closet. Ele também tinha uma estante enorme com um sofá que parecia ser muito confortável ao lado e uma mesinha com uma cadeira.

Draco a levou em direção a cama, e como sempre a levou para um lado e foi para o outro. Sentou primeiro e ajudou a ruiva com as canecas para que ela pudesse escalar a cama, já que essa era muito alta.

"então Weasley esta nevando, quais seus planos?"

"sempre que neva lá no castelo, eu faço chocolate quente e fico vendo a neve cair, é bem bonito, mas eu não queria ver sozinha hoje, achei que você poderia querer ver também"

Gina lhe entregou uma caneca de chocolate quente e ficou esperando a reação do loiro. Ele logo devolveu a caneca para ela, fazendo como que ela se sentisse desprezada por ele, e ela já ia saindo da cama, quando o loiro a segurou pelo braço.

"eu não falei que não quero ruivinha. Só um momento."

A cama de Draco ficava encostada em uma cortina enorme cor de marfim com detalhes em preto. O loiro começou a pegar o travesseiro e por do outro lado da cama, e com a varinha afastou a cortina. E então o loiro pegou a sua caneca de volta e encostou no travesseiro. A ruiva logo fez o mesmo.

Ficaram ali observando a neve cair, a noite estava linda, uma bela luz cheia iluminando cada floco que caia. O jardim da mansão já nem era mais verde, naquele momento já se encontrava todo em um branco uniforme.

Quando o chocolate quente acabou, Draco chamou um elfo para que levasse as canecas, e Gina logo ficou com frio, então puxou a coberta para si.

Passando mil coisas pela cabeça do loiro em relação aquela pequena figura ruiva na sua cama, nenhuma maldade o que ele habitualmente estaria pensando, não que ele não pensasse nada com ela, até por que não daria, ele já havia a visto de short e top e viu como a genética havia lhe favorecido nessa vida.

E a única coisa que não saia de sua cabeça era que precisava encostar seu corpo no da ruiva, mas sabia que se o fizesse ela iria tentar fugir, e ficou tentando impedir seus impulsos, até que não conseguiu mais.

"se importa?" Falou Draco a puxando para si.

Gina nem respondeu a sua pergunta, ela se fazendo de mole e sendo puxada para os braços do loiro era a resposta que ele precisava. Achava impressionante como ela cabia certo nos braços dele. Sempre que dividia a cama como loiro ela ficava com raiva de não ter dinheiro para comprar roupas direitas e ficar usando roupas velhas de pessoas que nem mais falavam com ela. Não que quisesse se sentir sexy ou algo assim, já sabia bem que não era, mas pelo menos despertar qualquer interesse no loiro.

A ruiva só reparou que ele estava sem camisa quando foi arrumar seu cabelo e passou a mão sem querer no peito do loiro, o que fez com que ela morresse de vergonha e se encolhesse toda. Draco sempre achava graça das pequenas coisas que pertubavam a mente da ruiva, e então ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, o que fez com que ela voltasse a relaxar o corpo.

Após o beijo a ruiva olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos cinza de Draco na direção de seus olhos, e ficaram se encarando por muito tempo, ate que a pequena fechou os olhos e o loiro encarou como um convite, e levou sua boca de encontro com o da ruiva.

Eles não estavam preparados para aquele beijo, ele começou devagar e suave, mas com o passar do tempo se beijando o corpo dos dois estava pedindo mais. O loiro se controlando ao máximo para não fazer nenhuma besteira, e a ruiva sem ao menos saber o que fazer. Draco tirou a sua mão da nuca da ruiva e a posicionou na cintura dela, fazendo com que ela chegasse mais para perto do corpo dele. Ele logo se sentiu todo arrepiado quando ela passou a mão pelas suas costas e parou a mão no inicio de seu cabelo.

Draco sabia que não seria capaz de fazer nada com a ruiva, ainda mais depois dela ter admitido que era virgem na semana anterior. Mas precisava de contato com a pele dela, e posicionou sua mão na cintura da ruiva, mas por dentro da blusa, e no momento que fez isso a ruiva sumiu do beijo, e ele percebeu o erro que cometera.

"acho melhor..." – Tentou falar Gina sem sair do beijo, mas o loiro já tinha entendido a mensagem e tirou sua mão da cintura da ruiva, e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

A ruiva nem fez como se fosse levantar, apenas se arrumou no braço do loiro e fez o peito dele de travesseiro. Apesar dela estar morrendo de frio, o loiro parecia completamente confortável somente na sua calça de pijama, sem blusa, mostrando seu corpo perfeito. Mas naquele momento a ruiva não estava reparando nisso, só estava se sentindo segura nos braços dele, e assim dormiram sem se dar conta da janela aberta e da coruja do outro lado da rua observando-os através da janela.

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Foram acordados pela luz do sol entrando pela janela e perturbando os olhos dos dois. Na verdade, Draco acordou primeiro, com a ruiva ainda toda enroscada em si, queria fechar a cortina, mas para isso tinha que alcançar sua varinha que estava no chão. Na medida em que ele se mexeu, a ruiva saiu da posição que estava, e deu um pequeno gemido mostrando que não havia gostado. Ele parou de tentar alcançar a varinha, e voltou a abraçar a ruiva, e não ligou para o sol nos seus olhos. Mas após um tempo a ruiva acordou pelo mesmo motivo.

Ela sempre estranhava o fato de acordar tão bem com ele, e o fato dele realmente não se importar dela ali.

"Feliz natal Malfoy."

"Feliz natal."

Ele já não gostava da idéia de se tratarem por sobrenome, era muito formal. Dormiam juntos todas as noites e ainda se tratavam por sobrenome. Ele aproveitou que a ruiva acordou e foi pegar sua varinha e fechou as cortinas, e logo chamou um elfo para que levasse o café da manha na cama. Gina achou um mimo, mas ficou reclamando que os elfos iam achar besteira, que tinha rolado algo na outra noite. E ele ria da preocupação dela com a mente de elfos. Ele ficava explicando que eles realmente não se importavam, mas nada fazia ela parar de achar isso.

Depois de poucos minutos três elfos entraram no quarto, cada um segurando uma bandeja cheia de comida, com suco de laranja, pão, bolo de chocolate, torradas, geléias, biscoitos, ovos. Gina quase chamou os elfos para tomarem café com eles, de tanta comida. O café estava mais farto que na escola. E ela estava toda sem jeito por que nunca havia comido na cama, ainda mais com alguém. Ainda mais alguém como o Malfoy.

Ele achava lindo a falta de jeito da ruiva, e como ela ficava sem graça com facilidade. Ela estava sentada na cama, e não sabia se segurava o copo ou se passava manteiga no pão. Por isso ela decidiu que ia comer o bolo para não se atrapalhar mais. Draco vendo o sem jeito da menina pegou um pouco de geléia e passou no lençol para lhe mostrar que não fazia mal se ela sujasse sua cama, o que fez com que a ruiva relaxasse um pouco mais, mas não que ficasse totalmente segura em largar o copo.

Após tomarem o café todo e se sentirem totalmente cheios. Draco se levantou e foi até seu closet e pegou uma muda de roupa, que ele disse ser velha, mas Gina nunca tinha visto uma roupa velha se parecer tão nova.

"Aqui Weasley, já que você curte usar roupa velha, ponha essa por hoje, você vai precisar para o seu presente,"

"Malfoy, não me ofenda. Eu não uso roupa velha por que eu gosto, eu só não sou rica que nem você."

"Essa parte da minha fala você presta atenção né? Na parte que irei te dar um presente você ignora. Você realmente é diferente de qualquer outra."

"presente do que Malfoy?"

"Hoje é natal Weasley,"

"Mas eu não te comprei nada, até por que na minha situação eu realmente não posso. Malfoy eu não posso aceitar."

A ruiva foi ficando da cor de seu cabelo e saiu correndo do quarto do loiro. Ele realmente não achou que ela ia se importar com ele lhe dando presente. Mas ele logo correu atrás dela e foi ate o quarto onde ela estava hospedada. E entrou no quarto mesmo sem bater.

"Sai daqui Malfoy."

Ele sabia que a ruiva estava chorando na cama, mas dessa vez ele não iria ceder, e nem pedir desculpa. Ele caminhou na direção da cama e sentou nela, botando a mao na perna da ruiva. Ela logo olhou para ele, e ele não pode deixar de abrir um riso no canto da boca. Ele a achou linda, estava com os olhos cerrados e o nariz bem vermelho, e com o seu bico de birra, bem característico. Ele a puxou pelo braço e a botou no colo, sem objeção nenhuma dela.

"Ruiva eu realmente não esperava um presente de volta."

"Mas é injusto Malfoy, eu realmente não tenho nada a lhe oferecer."

"Quem te falou que a vida é justa? Pode me deixar te dar o seu presente e se satisfazer com isso, eu já estou por satisfeito."

"Eu não posso aceitar Malfoy, de verdade."

"Eu não to pedindo pra você aceitar, eu estou lhe dando. Tudo que você tem que fazer é por a roupa e o casaco que lhe emprestei e vir comigo."

"Eu não tenho nada pra lhe dar em troca Malfoy."

"Você me deu um Natal ruivinha, eu nunca tive um. Já me basta."

A ruiva pode ver todas as feições do loiro mudar, ele ficou mais sério que o normal, podia jurar que ele estava segurando o choro. Gina sempre se esquecia do fato dele não ter tido infância e que sua família não ligava para as coisas que a dela uma vez lhe ensinara que era certo. Ela simplesmente não respondeu ao loiro, pois não havia resposta que ela pudesse lhe dar, simplesmente aceitou calada, realmente achando aquilo injusto. Pegou a muda de roupa que estava na sua cama apoiada e foi ate o banheiro trocar de roupa.

As roupas do loiro ficaram enormes nela, mas definitivamente estavam cheirosas, não podia reclamar. Sentia-se patética não tendo roupas decentes, mas saiu do banheiro e Draco já estava também de calça e um casaco grande, e lhe entregou um, que era um pouco menor, e ele justificou que era dele quando mais novo. Ele pegou a mão da ruiva e desceu as escadas com ela.

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Foram até a porta da mansão e ficou pensando que tipo de presente ele poderia lhe dar que estava do lado de fora. Quando Draco abriu as portas, estava uma vassoura velha e uma com um laço rosa paradas na porta. Gina rapidamente soltou a mão do loiro e foi na direção da vassoura velha.

"Ruiva, você realmente acha que eu pus um laço rosa na minha própria vassoura?"

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a pos sentada na vassoura como se ela fosse uma criança. E ela logo saiu voando se nem esperar por ele. Faziam dois anos que ela não voava e era a coisa que ela mais gostava de fazer. Ele ficou no chão ainda um tempo vendo a ruiva voar e fazer manobras, e logo foi atrás dela.

"Corrida Weasley?"

Ela nem esperou ele terminar de falar e foi voando contornando a mansão era claro que ele iria ganhar já que ela não conhecia o terreno, mas ela era muito boa na vassoura, não ia ficar muito atrás. Ficaram horas voando até que estavam exaustos e com fome, mas a ruiva realmente não queria sair dali. E então o loiro foi eu sua direção.

"Vamos pra dentro da mansão antes que a gente congele ruiva. Temos muito tempo para voar ainda, até ano que vem estamos aqui na mansão."

A ruiva ainda relutou um pouco mas acabou cedendo e voltaram para a mansão.

"você realmente vai me aturar até ano que vem aqui?"

"Eu realmente mal posso esperar para passar mais tempo com você aqui."

Se a ruiva pudesse ouvir os que os elfos estavam comentando, ela provavelmente morreria de vergonha ao saber que eles estavam impressionados com a mudança de comportamento do amo, e de como ele estava feliz. E de como uma pessoa poderia mudar tanto ele. Nunca tinham o visto rindo, e somente com ela, ele ria o tempo inteiro. Ou de como ele realmente parecia fazer tudo para que ela ficasse bem e rindo. Ou como ele não era capaz de ficar sem encostar na pequena, e de como ela precisava daquele toque dele também.

Após o almoço os dois voltaram para o quarto do loiro e ficaram na cama conversando. Draco parecia completamente fascinado com a vida dupla que ela levava. Durante o ano letivo ela era uma bruxa e nas férias ela ia para a comunidade trouxa para poder ganhar dinheiro, o que ele não entendia muito bem, já que o dinheiro deles nada valia no mundo bruxo. Mas ela dizia que era onde era mais fácil arrumar emprego e tinha mais facilidade em um mundo onde seu sobrenome realmente não significava nada para ninguém. E disso ele entendia perfeitamente. Sobrenomes mudavam tudo no mundo bruxo.

O seu sobrenome ainda causava muito medo e terror, apesar dele nunca ter feito parte do lado negro da força, isso sempre lhe foi taxado. E ninguém nunca ficou sabendo como foi que a Ordem foi capaz de prender seu pai e sua mãe. Na verdadeninguem sabia que ele era da Ordem também, muito menos a ruiva que estava vivendo agora. Ela tinha idéia, pois já sabia que tinha sido ele que tinha entregado o pai. E ele pouco sabia desse passado dela também. Sabia que ela era a responsável por seu pais estar preso e um pouco além disso.

"Deve ser difícil para você também né Malfoy?"

"Um pouco, após dois anos eu já me acostumei. Até por que eu cresci com todos tendo medo da minha família. Mas agora é diferente, todos acham que eu devia estar no mesmo local que ele."

"é por que ninguém te conhece de verdade, ninguém sabe o que nós fizemos pela nossa sociedade. Ninguém nunca ira dar valor pela nossa luta."

"O que mais você fez que ninguem te da o valor devido?"

"Eu realmente não ligo de ter sido quem matou Voldemort e tudo mais, mas ninguém se lembra que eu lutei ao lado de todo mundo. Fui eu quem carreguei o Potter quando ele mais precisou e na ultima hora quem tava lá para acabar com tudo era eu. Dumbledore não estava lá, Snape não tava lá, nem a Granger muito menos alguém da minha família. Foi tudo eu sabe ? Quando ele tinha as crises dele de identidade ou não se achava capaz, era tudo eu. E quando eu fiquei mal por matar alguém, ninguém esteve do meu lado."

Uma lagrima solitária escorreu no rosto da ruiva, mas Draco sabia que não era seu trabalho retira-la de lá, e a ruiva também sabia disso e fingiu que ela não existia.

"Me perdoa ruiva, eu nunca soube que tinha sido você."

"Ninguem nunca soube, eu nunca quis que ninguém soubesse. Mas eles eram minha família, sabe?"

"eu sei, eu sei."

Draco a abraçou e a ruiva fez algo que nunca pensou ter coragem de fazer. Ela levantou a cabeça e lhe beijou. Após o breve beijo Gina sentou na cama e pegou a sua bolsa.

"Você sabe algo de musica trouxa?"

"Não, nada."

Gina pos a mão dentro da sua bolsa e tirou de lá um violão. E começou a dedilhar e foi juntando coragem para cantar, quando se sentiu confortável começou.

And I'd give up forever to touch you _(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)_

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)_

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei)_

And I don't want to go home right now _(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_

Gina lançou um sorriso bobo pro loiro, esperando que ele não percebesse.

And all I can taste is this moment _(E tudo que posso sentir é este momento)_

And all I can breathe is your life (_E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida)_

And sooner or later it's over _(E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba)_

I just don't want to miss you tonight (_Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)_

Ela estava de olho fechado e só sentiu o leve toque do loiro contra sua pele, ele acariciava sua bochecha com tanto carinho, que ela somente sorria de leve para ele, sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

And I don't want the world to see me (_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

When everything's made to be broken _(Quando tudo é feito para não durar)_

I just want you to know who I am _(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

Ela odiava a mania que lagrimas solitárias caiam de vez em quando de seus olhos, mas dessa vez o loiro estava ali de prontidão para secá-la. O que só fez com que ela continuasse a musica.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão)_

Fez com que os dois rissem um pouco da situação, já que a ruiva estava sempre chorando.

Or the moment of truth in your lies _(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)_

When everything feels like the movies _(Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes)_

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _(É, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva)_

And I don't want the world to see me _(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

When everything's made to be broken _(Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)_

I just want you to know who I am _(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

And I don't want the world to see me _(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

When everything's made to be broken _(Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)_

I just want you to know who I am _(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

And I don't want the world to see me _(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

When everything's made to be broken _(Quando tudo é feito pra não durar)_

I just want you to know who I am_(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

I just want you to know who I am _(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

I just want you to know who I am _(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

I just want you to know who I am _(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)_

Draco sabia que aquele era um momento libertador da ruiva, que ela tinha posto muitas emoções para fora, então ficou sem ação e ficou ali sentado na cama admirando a ruiva, que guardava seu violão na bolsa minúscula.

"ta, não precisa falar nada, eu sou péssima cantando e sei."

"Se você canta mal, eu realmente não sei, não pude prestar muito atenção a isso. Você fica linda tocando ruiva." E então a beijou.

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

(_em algum lugar da Toca)_

"Eu sei Rony, eu não deveria ter ido até lá."

"Luna e se eles tivessem te visto pela janela?" – Gritava Hermione.

"Eles não viram."

"gente, deixa ela quieta, ela só tentava ajudar." – Harry sempre ficava em cima do muro em relação a sua namorada.

"Harry, eu já falei que ela não deveria vir as reuniões, ela vai acabar com todos nossos planos. EU realmente não sei qual foi a do Dumbledore de ter juntado os dois sabe?" – Hermione sempre perdia a calma com o assunto.

"Amor, você sabe que estava predestinado que eles ficassem juntos, só tá acontecendo mais cedo do que deveria."

"Ai esta o problema Rony, esta tudo acontecendo 10 anos antes. Fazem somente dois anos que nós nos livramos das forças negras, e justo agora eles se juntam? Você sabe que na profecia eles entregam o bebê. E isso fica ainda mais obvio se ela ficar grávida aos 16" – Harry passava a mão no cabelo de tão tenso que estava.

"Mas gente, ela não iria matar a criança como diz na profecia." – Luna tinha uma fé na Gina que ninguém sabia de onde vinha.

"Esse é o problema Luna, ela já matou antes."

"Sim Harry, ela matou por você. Você estava no chão quando ele estava te torturando. Ela te defendeu, ela defendeu toda a sociedade bruxa, e mesmo assim você não leva fé nenhuma nela."

"Luna! Você não viu a profecia, você não pode realmente achar que ela nunca vai fazer nada do que vimos." – Rony sempre ficava ao ponto de bater na namorada do melhor amigo.

"Sabe o que eu vi Rony? Eu vi a profecia de um menino que nascia e que iria acabar com o Lord. E sabe o que aconteceu? Ele realmente não fez isso. Nem ele, e nem o outro menino que nasceu naquele mês. Neville estava numa maca. A profecia nunca falou que uma menina iria matar ele. Mas ninguém da valor a isso. Vocês todos largaram ela de mão, e agora vocês querem maltratar mais a menina? Sabe eles realmente pareciam felizes, coisas que vocês três não sabem ser desde que pararam de falar com ela."

"Amor, você realmente não pode estar falando sério."

"Ah estou sim Harry. Você vive pensando nela, especialmente agora que ela esta com um Malfoy, sendo que foi ela também que aniquilou a família dele. Vocês tem que saber que a guerra acabou. Os ossos dele estão queimados, ele realmente não pode voltar. E se ela até hoje não se rebelou contra vocês três, duvido muito que ela faça isso contra o mundo inteiro. A Ordem acabou meninos, vocês tem que achar outro papel nessa vida."- Luna saiu andando. "e outra coisa, feliz natal, eu estou indo para casa." E aparatou da sala.

Hermione pos a mão no ombro de Harry e disse "é Harry tá na hora de você terminar esse namoro também."

**W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M-W-M**

Os dois já tinham desistido da idéia de ficarem em quartos separados. Após o jantar a ruiva nem pensou em ir pro quarto dela, foi direto para cama do loiro. Não que ele se importava, mas ele ficava intrigado de como isso tudo estava acontecendo mesmo. Ele só sabia que tinha criado uma dependência muito rápida pela ruiva, e que sabia que precisava estar do lado dela para protegê-la. E ele realmente tinha medo de tudo que poderia acontecer e das mensagens subliminares que indicavam a presença de seu pai por perto, o que era impossível.

Então Gina chegou mais perto dele, e se arrumou nos braços do loiro. Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo no peito e adormeceu ali. Deixando o loiro bem pensativo na cama.

_Gina estava em uma sala escura, em um lugar que lhe parecia familiar, mas não tinha certeza de onde estava. Só sabia que estava segurando sua varinha com tanta força que sua mão chegava a doer, e se tivesse unhas maiores estaria sangrando naquela altura. Continuou andando até que reconheceu o local, era a antiga casa de Sirius usada como abrigo para a Ordem, mas algo lhe dizia que não podia deixar de fazer força com a sua mão direita para segurar a varinha. Tentava fazer o mínimo barulho possível, estava com sorte por que conhecia bem o território. Ate que se coração disparou e ouviu alguém gemendo no quarto de cima, e a pessoa gritava e ela pode reconhecer. Era seu namorado, era Harry gritando. Ela não sabia se corria em direção ao grito, se aparatava em algum lugar para buscar ajuda, se ia embora dali. Só sabia que precisava ajudar sem namorado, só não sabia como. Uma coragem lhe invadiu o peito e a ruiva subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho algum e foi até a fonte do barulho. Era o antigo quarto de Sirius. Local que ela nunca entrava, pois lhe trazia péssimas lembranças, a fazia lembrar-se de Sirius e de como ele havia sido um pai para ela. Mas seu namorado estava gritando, era dor, ela podia sentir a dor dele a cada grito que ele dava. Mas ela não se desesperou em momento algum, ela entrou no quarto. Foi então que viu a cena. Harry estava deitado no chão, com as pernas completamente desconfiguradas e Voldemort estava de costas para a porta amaldiçoando o seu namorado. Ninguém havia notado que a ruiva estava ali. Então Voldemort parou de amaldiçoá-lo e gritou "agora é a sua hora de morrer Potter. Diga adeus a sua vidinha." Ele levantou a varinha, e Harry permaneceu ali estático, sem nem ao menos tentar pegar a sua varinha. Ele havia desistido, não iria lutar mais. Ele somente fechou os olhos, ele tinha se entregue a morte. Gina não pode aceitar aquilo, queria ia até ele e bater nele, fazer com que ele reagisse, sabia da dor que ele estava sentindo, mas não era motivo para querer morrer. Todos dependiam dele, todo mundo. Se ele morresse acabaria a guerra, Voldemort teria ganhado, o lado negro estaria invicto, estariam sem chance. A profecia não era aquela. Mas depois de tudo que já tinha vivido, como ela ainda poderia acreditar na profecia? Depois de tudo que ela já tinha feito, que sua família tinha feito na luta, que Hermione tinha desistido. Tinha perdido um irmão, tinha perdido seu Sirius, a escola estava em falta com alguns, que tinham morrido, trouxas tinham morrido. Hermione tinha abdicado a vida com seus pais. Colin tinha fugido do país com os pais. Ela já estava jurada de morte por Lucio Malfoy que estava na prisão. Como ele poderia abandonar todos que lutaram por ele? Como ela ia deixar isso tudo acabar assim? Então Voldemort levantou sua varinha em direção a Potter e abriu a boca. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ou até mesmo terminar a palavra que nem havia começado, Gina esticou sua varinha na sua direção e disse "Avada..." Então Voldemort olhou para ela como se ela não fosse capaz de terminar, então ele sorriu, pois sabia que ele não iria morrer pelas mãos da ruiva. Harry nem ao menos abriu os olhos, e isso só deixou a ruiva com mais raiva. Mas o olhar de Voldemort realmente estava lhe dando medo. Aquela figura sem rosto lhe encarava. Com o olhar mais frio que já pudera ver, ele a desafiava, com um tom de você vai morrer também menina, e ao mesmo tempo ele lhe olhava com raiva, afinal ela estava interrompendo tudo, ele teria que matá-la, e depois matar o Potter, ia acabar com toda a agilidade que já havia feito. Apesar de estar morrendo de medo, ela não pensou duas vezes, se ela não o matasse, ele iria matá-la. Então ela juntou toda a sua coragem e fechou os olhos "kedavra". Então mesmo de olhos fechados pode ver a luz verde que invadiu o quarto e escutou o som de algo caindo no chão. Juntou muita coragem ao abrir os olhos, ele estava lá, morto, encarando-a. Estava mesmo morto? Ou era apenas cena? Ela lançou novamente o feitiço so para ter certeza, e o corpo ali somente deu uma mexida quando a luz verde encontrou e ela pulou. Chutou a varinha dele para longe, o mais sábio seria quebrá-la, mas ela não podia fazer nada, e nem pensar. E foi até Harry, o pegou pela mão e aparatou._


	8. Mansão Malfoy

Draco foi sentindo a ruiva mudar de comportamento no sonho, tanto que até o acordou. Quando estava com ela sempre dormia um pouco mais tenso, com medo de esmagá-la na cama ou algo do tipo. Sabia no fundo que não poderia fazer isso, mas sempre ficava com o sono mais leve.

A ruiva em seus braços estava muito inquieta e suando, e fazendo caras e bocas. E ele podia jurar que de vez em quando era capaz de sentir uma lagrima em seu peito. A sua mão que estava segurando a dele já estava vermelha de tão forte que ela segurava. E sentia que daqui a pouco o coração da ruiva era capaz de explodir de tão forte que ele batia.

De vez em quando alguns gemidos e alguns não baixinhos saiam da boca da ruiva. Até que ela ficou séria e ficou mais quieta. Foi quando ele relaxou e achou que ela havia saído daquele pesadelo. Mas foi ai que ele ficou cada vez mais assustado. Ela ficou séria, e começou a maldição _"Avada"_. Draco ficou a encarando, e indagando se ela teria como lançar um feitiço daquele porte sem a varinha. Foi ai que ele percebeu que sua mão era a varinha dela, quando ela posicionou o braço e terminou o feitiço para a parede, mas que com isso ela cerrou ainda mais olhos que já estavam fechados.

Assim que ela terminou o feitiço, ela sentou na cama chorando, segurando ainda muito forte a mão de Draco em direção a parede. Ela havia acordado. Suas lagrimas não paravam de cair. O loiro não lhe perguntou nada, somente não largou sua mão da mão dela, que ainda estavam apontadas para a parede.

O loiro ficou um tempo ali, somente abraçado com ela, que não parava de chorar, com seu braço esticado para parede e não sentindo sua mão, mas não era o que lhe preocupava naquele momento. Ele se encontrava completamente desesperado ao saber que a sua ruiva não estava bem. Que aquele ser delicado estava completamente quebrado, e que ele não poderia fazer nada. Ele só queria acalmá-la, mas ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como. Então se lembrou da sua infância, quando tinha pesadelos, e então ele ficou mais confuso ainda. Quando tinha pesadelos, ele ia ate a sua estante, pegava o livro de poções e ficava lendo, ate se acalmar. Sua mãe nunca foi maternal para se importar com um pesadelo bobo.

A ruiva que havia acabado de acordar do seu pesadelo, não conseguia conter o choro. Aquele definitivamente era a sua pior lembrança, e fazia tempos que não há tinha. Ficou ali chorando, tentando se acalmar. Sentia-se desesperada, mas algo ali a fazia ficar mais calma e confiante. Seu choro não parava, mas já conseguia pensar na situação, foi quando se deparou com sua mão direita, doendo, e doendo bastante. E já não era capaz de sentir seu braço por completo, mesmo com a visão bem confusa, de tantas lagrima, ela olhou e se deparou com a situação.

A ruiva encarou seu braço direito, e então viu que ela segurava a mão do loiro com toda a sua força, apontando para a parede, onde em sua mente Voldemort acabara de morrer, e viu a mão do loiro, completamente vermelha, ela estava apertando com toda a sua força. E quando viu que ele não fez nada, simplesmente estava ali lhe abraçando e a segurando e sendo a sua varinha, a ruiva começou a chorar ainda mais. Puxou seu braço direito para si, sem soltar a mão do loiro, somente segurando com menos força. Ela se meteu em um abraço no loiro, se cercando com seu braço direito. Então o loiro entendeu a mensagem e passou seu braço ao redor dela, e a pos entre suas pernas, lhe dando pequenos beijos na bochecha, enquanto ela se acalmava, e parava de chorar.

Eles ficaram naquela posição não se sabe por quanto tempo, depois de um tempo Gina até tinha parado de chorar, mas não teve coragem de se soltar dali. Draco não queria que ela saísse dali por nada. Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, ate que o loiro a puxou mais para si e a virou, deixando a de lado para si mesmo. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, e continuou puxando ela, conforme ia deitando. Ela somente se ajeitou no colo do loiro.

"Sabe Draco, eu acho que nunca vou ter como esquecer isso. Obrigada."

"Eu só não sei do que você esta falando ruivinha. Foi só um abraço demorado."

A ruiva olhou para ele, com seus olhos inchados, seu nariz que ainda se encontrava com a cor de seu cabelo, seu lábio rosado. E ele simplesmente piscou um olho para ela e sorriu. Uma lagrima silenciosa e sozinha caiu do olho da ruiva. Ela lhe deu um beijo no peito e fechou os olhos. Eles ficaram ali se fazendo carinho até que caíram no sono. Mas dessa vez sem interrupções ou pesadelos.

Na manhã seguinte acordaram perto da hora do almoço, o que era estranho para os dois. Que sempre acordaram antes mesmo do sol, mas imaginaram que deveria ter sido por causa do desgaste da noite. Eles tinham acordado, mas não sentiam a necessidade de sair da cama, e ficaram ali abraçados, fingindo que o acontecido da noite não tinha ocorrido. As mãos ainda estavam doloridas da cena da varinha, mas nada que impedisse aqueles dois de estarem bem na cama.

Gina já não estava nem tão incomodada com o fato de estar deitada no peito desnudo do loiro, e ainda era capaz de fazer alguns carinhos de vez em quando. Não que não ficasse vermelha, algo que o loiro se controlava para não dar um sorriso. Achava a inocência e vergonha da menina uma coisa linda, já que nunca havia visto antes.

Perto da hora do almoço eles levantaram e foram voar. Gina estava maravilhada com aquilo tudo, com toda a atenção e carinho. E como sentia falta de voar, ela ficava voando por horas e nunca se sentia cansada. Eles paravam para comer e conversar, e fingiam que não percebiam que quando isso acontecia, eles não se desgrudavam, tinha que haver algum contato de pele.

E naquela noite, já era natal, e eram somente os dois. Estavam contentes por finalmente terem companhia, mas se sentiam um pouco desconfortáveis de como iriam lidar com aquilo tudo, e nem paravam para pensar na idéia de como seria voltar para escola.

De tarde Gina quis ir para cozinha e preparar seu prato especial de natal, que sempre comia no castelo. Draco nunca ia à cozinha, os elfos até estranharam quando os dois entraram. Sua comida favorita era macarrão, e só o comia no natal, já que não estava no cardápio do castelo. Era natal, ela tinha que comer macarrão. Ela entrou na cozinha e foi achando tudo, como se aquele lugar sempre tivesse pertencido a ela. Com seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, o loiro só conseguia se concentrar naquele pescoço, enquanto Gina estava de costas para ele e lhe mostrando como fazia o molho.

Ele também achava muito complicado se concentrar perto da ruiva quando ela colocava aquele short, mostrava muita pele, e escondia o essencial, mas ainda mostrava muito. E toda aquela pureza da ruiva realmente lhe deixava mais louco ainda, mas naquele momento ele não pode se controlar, ele chegou mais perto dela e colocou suas mãos em seu quadril e começou a beijar o seu pescoço. A ruiva virou brutamente, fazendo com que ele se desconcentrasse, e eles ficaram ali, frente a frente se encarando.

"Sabe Draco, eu estou com uma faca na mão, não me assuste assim."

O loiro nem lhe respondeu, ele retirou a faca da mão da ruiva e a colocou na mesa, e puxou a pequena ruiva para si e lhe beijou. E toda vez que ela começava a se soltar do beijo, ele a puxava mais para si, e aquilo se tornou um ciclo vicioso.

A ruiva já estava com a respiração completamente alterada, o que instigava ainda mais o loiro. E com a ruiva tentando escapar do beijo mais uma vez, ele a puxou para si com muita força, a retirando do chão. Ela sem saber muito que fazer, reagiu por impulso e passou suas pernas ao redor do loiro. E com isso ele perdeu todo o seu controle que sobrava.

Ele colocou a ruiva sobre a bancada e engajou um beijo que ela nunca tinha se preparado para receber. Não soltando a ruiva do seu abraço, ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço. E com isso ela não resistiu. Soltou suas pernas do loiro, e começou a empurrar o loiro muito forte. Ele demorou um pouco para voltar a si, mas entendeu o recado, e posou sua cabeça no ombro da ruiva, e voltou retomar seu fôlego.

E ela ficou ali se sentindo culpada por aquilo tudo, da forma que acabou e sem saber o que fazer naquela situação. Ela ficava abrindo e fechando a boca tentando achar palavras que pudesse dizer, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. O loiro já conseguia achar graça disso, e ficou aliviado, pois já tinha voltado ao normal. Ele lhe deu um selinho e começou a cortar os tomates. A ruiva deu um sorriso, e se pôs no chão e foi fazer o molho para o seu macarrão.

Depois que o macarrão ficou pronto, cada um foi para o seu respectivo quarto e foram se arrumar para a ceia. A ruiva se encontrava completamente deprimida, pois não tinha nada para vestir. Ela só tinha roupas velhas e estava naquela mansão maravilhosa, do lado do loiro que fazia seu coração saltitar, e não tinha roupa.

Ela ficou ali sentada na cama, encarando sua mala de roupas por um bom tempo, não é que ela fosse ligada a roupas, mas naquele dia, ela queria estar linda. Estava ali distraída ate que alguém bateu na sua porta. Gina correu para por o seu roupão. E era um elfo com um embrulho grande.

"Senhorita Gina, esse presente chegou para a senhora mais cedo."

Gina pegou o pacote e agradeceu, e ficou a procura do bilhete e quando achou seus olhos encheram de lagrimas. "Senhorita Gina, eu sei que não é muito, mas todo natal a senhorita vem a minha cozinha, esse ano a senhorita esta em um lugar melhor mas sei que as vestimentas não lhe ajudam muito. Me perdoe, pois achei esse vestido no lixo, mas acho que a senhorita poderia precisar. Com carinho, Lyla.".

"Oh Lyla, sua fofa, eu realmente estou precisando, você sabe de tudo."

Gina abriu o pacote e lá estava um vestido longo, de frente única, com a saia levemente rodada e com a cintura bem marcada. Um vermelho vivo, bem natalino, que combinava com o seu cabelo. O decote não era ousado, mostrava somente um pouco de pele.

Então com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, Gina começou a se arrumar. O vestido lhe caiu perfeitamente e havia muito tempo que ela não estava tão feliz. Estava mesmo radiante. Tinha marcado com Draco as dez na sala, faltavam apenas dez minutos e ela já estava pronta, como sempre antes. E ela resolver descer assim mesmo.

Antes de descer olhou para trás e viu que o quarto de Draco estava apagado e desceu as escadas para ir a seu encontro. Foi em direção a sala da lareira, que era onde sempre ficavam a noite antes de irem para os quartos trocar de roupa, pois sempre dormiam juntos.

Draco ouviu os passos da ruiva na escada e ficou nervoso, como nunca antes. Ele estava ansioso e não sabia o por que. Ele ficou ali esperando que ela fosse ao seu encontro, com um sorriso no rosto, mas tentando disfarçá-lo.

Gina estava receosa por causa do vestido novo, com medo de estar se vestindo muito fora de ocasião, ou que ele não fosse gostar. Estava com o coração disparado ao entrar na sala. Draco estava encarando o fogo. Ela colocou a mão no ombro do loiro e esperou que ele se virasse.

O loiro não foi capaz de enganar suas expressões naquele momento. Ele olhou para ruiva e ela estava radiante. Simplesmente perfeita naquele vestido vermelho. Nunca havia visto uma menina tão linda quanto aquela ruiva. Suas sardas davam um certo ar de inocência a mais nela, ela tinha sardas no rosto, algumas no peito e nos ombros. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, nem pensar em nada. Ele somente a abraçou e foi se refazendo.

"Você esta linda." - Antes que ela pudesse responder Draco lhe deu um beijo.

Eles ficaram ali vendo o fogo e conversando. Eles podiam conversar por horas que nunca lhe faltariam assunto. Falavam sobre a infância, sobre poções, sobre livros. Eles falavam sobre tudo, menos sobre o medo de Lucio Malfoy. O passado negro que Voldemort havia trazido a vida dos dois, eles fingiam que não existia.

E das conversas, eles foram comer. A ceia foi rápida, afinal de contas eram somente os dois ali. Ficaram rindo e comendo. E depois que acabaram a ceia, foram para o quarto. Nessa vez Gina foi diretamente para o quarto do loiro, ainda estava cedo. Quando entrou no quarto do loiro, em cima da cama tinha um embrulho azul, com um laço prateado. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o loiro já foi falando.

"Não foi nada demais, é só um presente. Nem ouse não aceitar."

Ele foi até a cama e colocou o embrulho na mão da ruiva. Ela ficou com aquela cara de que não tinha gostado muito, afinal de contas, ela não havia comprado nada para ele. Sentou-se na cama e abriu o presente. E lá estava um pijama rosa e branco, um short e uma camiseta.

"Seu primeiro pijama de verdade."

"Ah Draco, eu não posso aceitar."

"Eu já tinha falado, nem ouse. Uma linda menina como você, merece um pijama de verdade. Não roupas velhas."

"Mas eu não tenho dinheiro para lhe dar nada."

"Você já me deu ruivinha. Me deu um natal."

_Na Toca:_

"Então Mione, o que você viu esses dias na mansão?" – perguntou Harry

"Eles estão cada vez mais envolvidos, e dormem juntos. Nós precisamos fazer algo." – disse Hermione

"Mas como separá-los, depois do que o Dumbledore fez ? Eles moram juntos agora, para a nossa felicidade." – questionou Rony

"Eu não sei amor, mas temos que fazer algo."

"Sabe, talvez essa profecia não seja verdade, ninguém nunca poderá saber, e se o querido diretor de vocês fez isso talvez ninguém acredite nela mesmo." – afirmou a Luna

"Luna, nós já falamos que se não for para concordar com a gente, é melhor nem se envolver nessas reuniões, e deveria estar do lado dela. Mas não, ela ir embora foi ótimo para você não é? com quem você namora agora mesmo?" – se irritou Hermione.

"A questão Hermione, é que eu nunca fui amiga dela, nunca roubei o namorado dela. Mas vocês fizeram todos se virarem contra ela, com essa idéia de profecia que vocês têm. Ninguém nunca nem teve certeza que foi o Harry o menino da profecia do Voldemort, poderia muito bem ter sido o Neville também. E acho que ela já fez muito mais do que qualquer um aqui. Agradecer a ela por ter salvo a sua vida, você nunca o fez não é amor?"

"Queridos, hoje é natal, vamos parar com a discussão sobre a Gina. Já não me basta perder uma filha por essas acusações de vocês. Quando ela mais precisou de nós, todos viramos as costas para ela. Deixem que ela viva a vida dela." – Molly se meteu na conversa para que não houvesse confusão.

"Mas mãe, você sabe que ela mesma pode acabar com tudo que lutamos. Se você também não pensasse isso, você não a teria expulsado de casa." – Questionou Rony

"Sabe filho, por trás de uma família, existe muito mais do que você sabe. Eu nunca teria expulsado minha filha de casa, por minha vontade única. Mas achei que tinha criado meus filhos de forma decente. Ninguém aqui acredita na credibilidade minha como mãe?"

"O problema senhora Weasley, é o que o amor faz com que a gente perca até nossas tradições e faz com que a gente mude de opinião. E nesse momento, ela esta indo para o ladro negro. Ela já esta dormindo com Draco e tudo!" – Disse Hermione.

"E você Hermione, com seus dezessete anos que vir me ensinar de amor? Ou sobre criar meus filhos? Quando Percy acreditou no lado negro e pediu perdão todos aceitaram. Vamos logo jantar e parem com essa discussão, e parem de cassar, quem um dia vocês amaram."

"E agora que eles dormem juntos, você espera que não façamos nada?" – perguntou Harry.

"Amor, finge que isso não é ciúmes, por você nunca ter conseguido, ou querido." – retrucou Luna.

"Sabe Harry, um dia todos vão saber que você só estava com ela, pois sempre soube da profecia." – falou Hermione baixinho para que Harry pudesse ouvir.

"E eu vou fingir que você nunca se fez de amiga, para que nós pudéssemos fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por mim. Todos temos nossos rabos presos quando se trata da Gina."

Eles se separaram e foram todos para a sala onde estava a mesa posta para a ceia.

A semana se passou rapidamente. Draco e Gina passavam os dias voando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Mesmo quando estavam fazendo nada, ou lendo um livro, estavam os dois juntos.

Na virada do ano, eles estavam no castelo. E ficaram brincando de conjurar fogos de artifício, enfeitando o céu da mansão. Algo que aquela casa nunca havia presenciado. Eles estavam cobertos de casacos e sentados num apoio de madeira, encarando o céu mudar de cor com os fogos que eles conjuravam.

Os dois competitivos como são, ficavam tentando impressionar ao outro, fazendo fogos cada vez mais iluminados, coloridos e maiores. E ficavam implicando e rindo um do outro. E tentando fazer com que o feitiço do outro desse errado.

Quando acabaram com a competição, foram para dentro do castelo tomar chocolate quente. Draco sempre ficava implicando que era impossível a ruiva ser tão magra, pela quantidade de chocolate que ela ingeria. E logo depois foram para cama, já que amanha, tinham que retornar ao castelo, logo pela manhã.

Gina acordou mais cedo para poder arrumar sua mala, e perturbar Draco para que ele fizesse a dele. A dela, ela arrumou rapidinho, já que tinha poucas roupas mesmo. Deixou a sua mala na sala e foi acordar o loiro.

Acordar o loiro era bem fácil, mas ele gostava de implicar com ela e se fazer de difícil na cama para acordar. Mas ela sabia que ele também era acostumado a acordar super cedo.

"Vamos Draco, ainda temos que tomar café e ir até a estação. Não podemos perder o trem."

"Relaxa ruivinha, não vamos perder o trem."

Draco levantou da cama, e foi para o banheiro se vestir e desceram para tomar café. Tomaram o café da manha meio corrido, pois já estava um pouco tarde. Foram terminar de se arrumar e suas malas já se encontravam na porta da mansão.

Os elfos estavam posicionados, somente esperando o loiro mandar que eles levassem as malas para fora, e tinha duas vassouras.

"eu falei q não íamos nos atrasar, vamos voando." – comentou o loiro.

Os elfos colocaram as malas na vassoura, e entregaram os consecutivos casacos. Draco deu um leve beijo na testa de Gina "nós encontramos na casa, eu acho que você não quer que ninguém saiba que você veio para cá. Então vou indo." – montou em sua vassoura e voou.

A ruiva ficou ali, sem entender muito. Ele faz isso tudo em uma semana, para no ultimo minuto ele fingir que nada aconteceu? Será que esse era o jogo do loiro? Fazer tudo parecer perfeito e do nada ele fugir? Sabia, ele iria voltar para Pansy. Ela sentiu uma lagrima descer no seu rosto, mas colocou o casaco, subiu na vassoura e foi para a estação de trem.

Ao entrar no trem, foi logo para o inicio, onde sempre havia lugares vazios, pois ninguém gostava de ficar muito perto dos professores. Ao passar pelas janelas, ela avistou o loiro, junto com alguns sonserinos. O loiro estava ali, feliz, rindo com seus amigos de sua casa. E avistou Pansy junto, rindo também.

Draco olhou para janela e viu a ruiva o olhando, ele deu um sorriso. E como isso a ruiva fechou a cara e virou o rosto e continuou andando. Ele ficou ali, fingindo que isso não tinha acontecido, rindo.


	9. Verdade exposta

Gina ficou se segurando para não chorar ali no trem. Ficou a viagem inteira encarando a janela, estava frio e o vidro ficava sempre embaçando. Estava toda encolhida no banco, já que seu casaco não fazia muito efeito, e tinha desistido de usar o casaco velho de Draco, repousou ele no banco a sua frente e nem o encarava. Estava muito familiarizada com aquela sensação, de quando todos se viram contra você, mas naquele momento doía como nunca havia doido antes. Ela havia se encontrado nos braços daquele loiro e naquele momento doía mais do que qualquer coisa saber que ele também havia se virado contra ela.

De tanto que ficou se controlando para não cair no choro, acabou adormecendo no trem. Quando a viagem acabou, foi acordada com o barulho dos freios. E logo começou o falatório dos professores. Eles eram os primeiros a descer do trem, antes mesmo que a cabine dos alunos fosse destrancada.

E então lhe bateu a triste realidade, ela estava presa a aquele que acabava de partir seu coração, eles estavam morando juntos. E ainda tinham que realizar poções juntos. E seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e se encolheu mais no banco. E ficou ali, encolhida no canto esperando a porta abrir.

Sua rotina era, de que sempre que as portas abriam, ela esperava que o grande fluxo de alunos saíssem e fossem esperar a carruagem. Ela esperava que eles fossem, e assim sempre conseguia pegar alguma sozinha, ou com algum casal matando as saudades, que não ligavam para a presença invisível dela na carruagem com eles.

Ficava olhando pela janela da porta para ver quando o fluxo já estava bem menor, antes que o Flich entrasse no trem, a figura dele simplesmente a assustava demais. E enquanto estava olhando, viu Draco liderando o grupo dos Sonserinos, com a Pansy grudada do seu lado, fazendo mil coisas para chamar sua atenção. Aquilo só fez com que a ruiva ficasse ainda com mais raiva do loiro. O que ela não percebeu, foi o olhar do loiro, se perdendo na multidão, a procura de uma certa cabeça ruiva.

Quando o fluxo já estava de acordo com os seus padrões, a ruiva saiu do trem e foi esperar a carruagem. E ficou esperando com algumas meninas do segundo ano que estava conversando sobre como havia sido perfeito o recesso. E pela primeira vez, Gina não estava com inveja delas, estava simplesmente triste, por que o seu também havia sido perfeito, e pelo visto só havia sido perfeito para ela, que na verdade tinha sido outra mentira em sua vida.

Já no castelo, era hora da janta, mas a ruiva nem se sentia com fome, e foi direto para a sua casa. E quando chegou lá, seu malão se encontrava do lado da sua cama. Ela o abriu e pegou o pijama novo que o loiro havia lhe dado e levou até a cama dele. Sabia que podia entrar no quarto, já que os meninos ainda estavam jantando. Ainda mais que as duas pessoas que dividiam a casa, nunca estavam em seus respectivos quartos, sempre estavam na sala deles.

Ela ainda ficou um tempo ali encarando o pijama novo, na cama do loiro. E ficou lembrando das noites na Mansão Malfoy no qual havia dormindo com aquela roupa, na cama do loiro, com ele. Pura ilusão.

Após tomar um banho, pôs seu pijama antigo e foi deitar. Ficou ali encarando a lua por um tempo, não conseguia dormir, e já nem tinha mais forças para chorar, mesmo sendo a menina mais chorona que tinha.

- X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X

Draco deu um beijo na testa da ruiva e saiu voando. Não quis nem olhar para trás, por que já era capaz de sentir saudade da ruiva. Chegou na estação e ficou a procura da ruiva, com medo dela ter se perdido, apesar de confiar plenamente na capacidade de voar da ruiva.

Começou a andar em direção ao trem e seus colegas da Sonserina já vieram lhe perturbar. A muito tempo não se sentia confortável com eles. Seu pai era chefe da maioria dos pais daqueles alunos, e Draco não tinha a mínima vontade de seguir os passos de seus pais, mas todos aqueles alunos pareciam acreditar no contrario. E ainda por cima, tinha que lidar com a Pansy.

Antes ele aturava a menina, até por que seus pais tinham negócios juntos, era obvio que iriam casar. Mesmo ela não tendo interesse nenhum nela, afinal de contas, ela não tinha nada a oferecer. Não conseguia manter uma conversa com ela, mas já tinha namorado com ela por dois anos, e ela nunca lhe deixava em paz. Ter saído da casa comum da Sonserina foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu. Ela já não lhe perturbava mais, e como era seu ultimo ano, não pretendia ter que esbarrar mais com ela, nunca mais.

Ele só queria um momento sozinho, mas as pessoas não lhe deixavam. Anos praticando, ele sabia disfarçar que estava curtindo o momento, que aquilo tudo lhe agradava, que aquela bajulação toda era boa. Mas ele sentia repulsa daquilo tudo, odiava ter seu sobrenome como Malfoy.

Logo arrumaram um vagão e ficaram ali conversando. Draco estava em pé, pois estava colocando seu casaco novamente, e fingia que ria de alguma bobeira que Pansy falava sobre como a família Malfoy era grandiosa, e tudo que ele pensava era como poderiam acreditar naquela bobagem toda, de como ia ser o futuro assim que todos fossem libertados e os Comensais da Morte voltassem. E ficou o tempo todo olhando pela janela da porta, na esperança que certa pessoa passasse por ali.

E sim, ela passou. Jurava que aquele momento havia sido em câmera lenta, viu a sua ruiva entrar no trem e passar pela frente de sua porta, ela também o viu, e ficou ali vendo a cena. Ela estava com um rosto murcho, como se estivesse triste e desapontada. Um rasgo frio lhe passou pela barriga. Tantas coisas poderiam ter lhe acontecido, mas o loiro não conseguiu controlar, assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ele não foi capaz de segurar o seu mais sincero sorriso. A ruiva lhe tinha naquele momento todo para ela. Ficou esperando que ninguém ali tivesse percebido sua expressão se tornar tão verdadeira. Pansy não lhe conhecia tanto assim, ele esperava.

Mas a resposta da ruiva era tudo o que ele não esperava. Ele lhe deu o seu melhor sorriso e ela lhe virou o rosto. Por um momento seu coração ate parou, ficou ali, sem entender nada do que havia acontecido. Ficou ali, fingindo que estava curtindo o momento com seus companheiros da casa, mas so queria que o jantar chegasse logo para que pudesse estar a sós com a ruiva de novo.

Desceu o mais rápido possível do trem, pois queria estar com a ruiva, a sua ruiva. Mas a Pansy ficava lhe puxando pelo braço, querendo o máximo sua atenção. Ele já chegava a ter pena da menina, alguém precisa ter limite pra se expor ao ridículo assim.

Ele finalmente conseguiu fugir de Pansy, ao entrar na carruagem, fez questão de entrar em uma cheia, e ela não pode lhe acompanhar. E foi direto para o salão, para que pudesse encontrar a ruiva.

Sabia que ela demoraria a descer do trem, afinal ela era muito anti-social, com devidas razoes. ele tinha sido um dos primeiros a chegar lá. Foi direto para a sua mesa, na frente da mesa dos professores, que dividia com ela.

Ficou lá, esperando que o salão enchesse de alunos que estavam super felizes e contentes. Dessa vez ele também estava seu natal havia sido perfeito. Mas queria ver a ruiva, sabia que algo estava errado.

As comidas chegaram, a porta do salão fechou e nada da ruiva. Aquela menina comia mais do que ele, vivia com fome, como ela não apareceu para o jantar? Algo muito errado tinha acontecido. Draco ficou lançando olhares para o quarteto fantástico na mesa da grifinoria. Ele não fazia idéia de como Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna ainda poderiam rir e agir normalmente, eles perderam aquela ruivinha, que era tudo.

E depois daquele sonho que ela teve, Draco ainda tinha muitas duvidas do que ela tinha passado quando fazia parte da Ordem. O que só fazia com que ele sentisse mais raiva daquele grupo. Aquela ruiva indefesa, delicada, quase um anjo, chorando por eles e abandonada por eles. Se não fosse capaz de controlar sua raiva, iria ate eles naquele momento e não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer, e só ia piorar a situação. Um Malfoy contra pessoas da Ordem.

Antes de encerrar o jantar, o direito fez o velho discurso de sempre, dando boas vindas a todos os alunos, que acreditava que o natal e o ano novo de todos tenha sido ótimo, e que era hora de estudar, por que daqui a poucos os exames estavam ai. Draco estava feliz, por que aquele era seu ultimo ano escutando aquele velho dando o mesmo discurso de sempre.

Tudo que ele queria era sair dali e ir para encontrar a ruiva. Assim que o salão abriu foi um dos primeiros a sair de lá, até por que se demorasse um pouco mais a Pansy viria lhe perturbar e pedir para dormir na casa comum da Sonserina. Era um sonho ela não saber onde sua nova casa ficava.

Ao chegar na casa, tentou seu quarto primeiro, afinal de contas eles passaram mais tempo dormindo lá, do que ela no quarto das meninas. E lá se deparou com algo que fez com que seus olhos enchessem de lagrima. O pijama que ele havia dado pra ruiva, em cima de sua cama. Dobrado, e ela não estava ali. Não havia mais nada dela ali. Ele saiu correndo e foi para o quarto das meninas.

- X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X - X – X – X – X – X – X – X

Gina estava olhando a lua, quando a porta de seu quarto abriu. Milagre, ela iria dormir no quarto também. Então escutou um barulho de prato sendo posto em cima de seu malão. Quando foi olhar era o loiro colocando um prato com a janta em cima do malão e sentando no final de sua cama, com o seu pijama na mão.

"Sabe eu lhe falei, que não é para você usar roupas velhas."

"E eu já deveria saber que não era para confiar em você, seu Malfoy. Acho que não há melhor xingamento para você nesse momento." – disse a ruiva cruzando os braços e sentando na cama.

"Eu posso saber o que lhe fiz, para merecer isso? Você sabe que odeio o meu sobrenome."

"O que você fez? Serio mesmo Malfoy? O que você ganha enganando alguém? Mentindo? Pior, fabricando um Natal? Eu achei que você era de verdade."

"E o que eu fiz para você acreditar que não era Gina? Você sabe que foi meu primeiro Natal, primeira vez que eu estive feliz, desde sei lá, sempre. E agora você me vem com isso? Eu não lhe fiz nada, alem de feliz."

"você não fez nada? Você só tem vergonha de estar do meu lado, de estar do meu lado na escola, na frente de todos. Não quer que ninguém saiba que passamos o natal juntos? Tudo bem então, não passamos. Não vou pensar que aconteceu. Vamos só nos falar o necessário então, que nem antes. Eu uma Weasley e você um Malfoy. Ótimo pra você?"

"Gina serio isso? Depois desse tempo que você ta passando comigo, você vai jogar isso na minha cara mesmo? E para de me chamar de Malfoy, você sabe que somos melhores que nossos sobrenomes." – Draco se aproximou da ruiva e tentou lhe puxar para si. – "você sabe que não seria tão simples a gente circular junto na escola, do nada. Não por que eu não quero. Todo mundo aqui me odeia, odeia meu nome, odeia o que eu represento. Eu não quero isso para você. Você ainda tem seu nome associado ao bem, eu não. Eu sou um Malfoy, Gina. Eu estou aqui para sei lá o que, trazer o mal de novo. Libertar meu pai. Só você sabe que ele quer tanto me matar, quanto gostaria de te matar. Você é a pessoa que menos tem direito de fazer isso comigo. Você sabe que eu não sou essa pessoa. Você sabe que eu não sou ruim, que eu não lhe magoaria, estou do lado, e você já deveria ter percebido isso."

"como você espera que eu saiba disso? Eu não sou nada, não sirvo para nada, todo mundo se vira contra mim Draco. Sabe seus pais lhe viraram contra você, mas eles nunca prestaram como você presta. Meus pais, eles perdoaram o Percy. Já a mim? Eu matei Voldermort e o que eu ganho em troca? Todo mundo me odeia, por que com você deveria ser diferente?" – Gina já não conseguia falar mais nada, ela só chorava.

Draco a puxou para si, mesmo ela tentando não ir. Mas naquele momento ela não venceria aquela briga. E depois de um tempo, ela simplesmente não queria mais lutar contra aquele colo, ela so queria ele. E ela se rendeu ao colo do loiro.

Daquela vez, nem mesmo o loiro conseguiu segurar as lagrimas. Ele poderia jurar que tinha perdido ela pra sempre, seu coração estava disparado. Ele não conhecia aquela sensação. Tudo que ele já havia vivido e sentido era ruim, aquela ruiva lhe trazia sensações que ele nunca imaginou que existiam. Desde pequeno aprendeu a ter medo, sua única esperança, enquanto crescia era que aqueles dois meninos nascidos em Julho, pudessem realizar a profecia e libertar ele de toda aquela farsa.

Gina não sabia se chorava por tudo, ou se por que tinha quase perdido o loiro. Não podia acreditar mesmo que tudo aquilo era falso, que toda aquela sensação de proteção era falsa. Que não havia nada de real em tudo aquilo que estava vivendo. Estava ali abraçado ao loiro, sentindo o coração dele tentar sair pela boca. Ate que pela primeira vez, ela viveu algo, novo para os dois. Sentiu algo molhado em seu ombro. Ela olhou para cima, e o loiro estava chorando. Draco nunca havia chorado na vida, e ela sabia muito bem disso, o rapaz não sabia lidar com sentimentos bons, mas nunca precisou chorar pelos ruins. A ruiva ficou completamente sem saber o que fazer quando viu a cena. Ele tentava esconder, quando percebeu que ela tinha reparado.

Ela virou em seu colo, e ficou de frente para ele. Dessa vez ela não precisou nem reunir forças e nem ficou vermelha. Ela simplesmente o beijou, e foi sentindo seus corações voltando ao pulso normal.

"eu achei que tinha te perdido." – disse ele, segurando a ruiva com mais força para si.

"eu achei que nunca tinha sido sua."- disse a ruiva, beijando ele novamente.


	10. A carta

Harry estava tendo dificuldades para dormir de novo, e resolveu procurar sua namorada, para que ela pudesse lhe ajudar de alguma forma. Saindo do quarto, ele passou por uma janela, e então se lembrou que era a janela favorita da irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, Gina, que ela vivia ali, olhando a lua, ele não sabia que ela acordava tão cedo a ponto de assistir ao nascer do sol todos os dias.

Já havia passado um ano e meio desde que haviam terminado, ele de vez em quando se pegava imaginando se eles realmente não tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Luna era apenas um passatempo, não a amava. Sempre se perguntava por que estava com ela, muitas meninas do castelo lhe davam mole, afinal de contas, ele havia derrotado Voldemort, era o que todos acreditavam.

Mas também ficava imaginando se o que Hermione dizia era verdade, que ninguém nunca ali tinha gostado da Gina, ou se importado com ela. Que todos estava apenas interpretando um papel para que ela não fosse capaz de se aproximar do Malfoy.

Ele ainda era capaz de lembrar de como Herminone se fingiu de amiga dela, de como ela ficava toda atrapalhada ao seu lado, de como Rony nunca se importou com nada, muito menos com ela, o que ele achava muito estranho já que todos os Weasley eram completamente ligados a família.

Ficou ali por um tempo, até que alguém colocou a mão e seu ombro e olhou para trás, era Hermione.

"Esse era o lugar favorito dela, nessa torre, sabia?" – Disse Harry

"Vai inventar até saudade agora, Harry?"

"Não estou inventando, mas vai dizer que não era mais simples quando ela estava com a gente? Ou melhor, você ainda se lembra o real motivo dela não estar aqui com a gente?"

"Era mais simples por que você podia controlar, e ela era sua. Mas você sabe que nunca a amou. Sempre foi interesse. E você se lembra muito bem o que aconteceu, a realidade sempre foi assustadora demais, e o futuro ficou pior ainda. Você sabe que era melhor que ela tivesse morrido."

"Mas ela realmente salvou a todos nós, Mione. E ela realmente não me deixou morrer."

"Ela foi nossa salvação, mas também é a nossa destruição, Harry."

Quando Herminone terminou a frase, a namorada do Harry apareceu atrás deles, completamente indignada.

"Já estão vocês dois falando nela de novo, sério, vocês precisam arrumar outra fonte de energia nessa vida. Acabou gente, o terror acabou. Ela matou ele, salvando a sua pele, lembram? vocês me assustam mais do que ela, ou essa ideia de futuro da vida dela. Eu não duvido nada Hermione, que você fossem capaz de matar a criança se ela nascesse."

"eu realmente não teria problema algum Luna." – respondeu Hermione, sem ao menos pensar.

"você acabou de falar que mataria uma criança inocente. Vocês são muito piores do que ela." – Luna respondeu aos dois e continuou caminhando, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, havia chegado ao seu limite.

Harry e Hermione ficaram ali se encarando, eles sabiam que tinham que matar a criança para impedir que Voldemort surgisse novamente. Eles tinha certeza que fariam de tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse de novo. Eles ainda acreditavam que ai sim, a profecia sobre o menino que nasceu em Julho fosse capaz de destruir Voldemort seria realizado, ninguém ali acreditava que havia sido o fim.

"Você vai correr atrás daquelazinha?" – perguntou Hermione, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Vou não, ela é louca. Imagina, correr o risco disso tudo de novo."- Harry pôs a mão no ombro da Hermione e foram andando pelo corredor, falando qualquer coisa, como se o assunto de ainda há pouco não tivesse sido pesado.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

Luna saiu andando pelo corredor completamente indignada consigo mesma. Se perguntando como era capaz de estar namorando aquele rapaz, ou de como ele poderia ser amigo de tal menina. Ate que sentiu total pena dos dois, eles nunca haviam superado o fim. Não existia mais a ordem, pela ausência de necessidade, Harry não precisava mais ser protegido ou era importante, e ele não sabia lidar com isso. E eles culpavam exatamente a pessoa que era responsável por tudo isso, a menina ruiva. Ainda eram capazes de culpa-la por ter tido coragem de matar, usar aquele feitiço, sendo que não encontravam problema algum em matar a criança.

Ficou pensando a noite inteira naquilo, na verdade, não tentou nem ao menos dormir. Sabia que não queria mais contato algum com aquelas pessoas, na verdade estava ate feliz que depois de seis meses não seria mais obrigada a passar por eles mais no colégio, estariam formados.

Passadas tantas horas, e já meio bêbada de sono, ela pegou uma pena, tinta e pergaminho, e começou a escrever uma carta, que achou que seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

" _Caros, Malfoy e Weasley,_

_Sei que nunca imaginaram que poderiam estar recebendo essa carta de minha pessoa. Peço encarecidamente que não a joguem fora, e que a levem em consideração, o_ que quero dizer pra vocês fará muita diferença nas suas vidas.

_Gina um dia nós já fomos próximas, e você sabe que sou estranha, e esse brilho no seu olhar, me diz algo, acredito que vocês mereçam essa chance._

_Perdoem o meu atrevimento, mas por favor, levem essa memória a uma penseira, vocês precisam saber disso, existe outra profecia._

_Att._

_Luna._

_ps.: pelo bem de vocês, vejam essa lembrança."_

Após escrever a carta, foi até capaz de fechar os olhos por algumas horinhas, devem ter sido duas, pelo que calculou. Acordou logo de manha, precisava achar duas pessoas. Não seria difícil, a mesa deles era separada de todos os outros.

Foi correndo até o grande salão, e chegando lá, conseguiu respirar mais fácil, apesar de que seu coração estava com um nó. Olhou para mesa da grifinoria, e um certo trio a olhava com desdém, mas nada a iria impedir.

Juntou toda a sua coragem e, atravessou todo o frande salão, e foi até a mesa de Draco e Gina.

"eeh...hm.." – Luna estava parada em frente a mesa dos dois, com eles a olhando, mas não conseguia falar nada, Draco a olhava com modo fuzilante. Gina era capaz de mata-la. Mais uma vez respirou fundo e falou de uma vez, sem nem ao menos respirar.

"Eu sei que não cabe a mim, mas eu realmente acho que vocês precisam desse pergaminho. Prestem muito atenção. E não precisa agradecer depois." – ela repousou a carta na mesa dos dois, e saiu, sem nem ao menos deixar eles responderem, ou pensarem numa resposta.

X – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – X

A menina estranha saiu da vista dos dois, e eles ficaram ali, encarando aquele pedaço de pergaminho. Havia um certo volume nele, de certo ela havia colocado um recipiente pequeno ali para que pudesse haver uma lembrança.

"Voce acha que é seguro encostar naquilo?" – perguntou Gina apontando para carta.

"Eu sinceramente não sei, eles não se arriscariam a fazer qualquer coisa contra você aqui no grande salão."

"Entao, vamos contar até três e abrimos?" – Gina se sentiu muito infantil falando assim, mas estava bem receosa com aquela carta. Havia tanto tempo que não sabia daquele trio, e já nem era capaz de lembrar da voz da Luna.

Draco pegou o pergaminho e fez a contagem com a ruiva, e abriram a carta juntos. Um pequeno vidrinho escorregou e o loiro segurou com a outra mão para que pudesse ler a carta.

Eles a leram varias vezes, sem muito acreditar no que ela dizia. Por que aquela menina ia querer ajuda-los? não fazia sentido algum, nada ali. Ficaram ali algum tempo discutindo se valeria a pena ou não ver a lembrança.

Nunca conseguiram lembrar qual foi a decisão que os fez a querer ver a lembrança e a acreditar na carta. Mas resolveram que aquela noite iriam procurar uma penseira e, decidiram que isso só seria capaz na sala precisa.


End file.
